La trampa
by monserrathmartinez
Summary: UA vegeta rey del planeta Vegetsei llega a la tierra tras una mentira de uno de sus soldados antes de entrar a la atmosfera sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria al despertar descubre que esta casado con una terricola
1. prologo

Capitulo 1

Dentro de la galaxia existía un planeta conocido como vegetsei, en este habitan los seres mas poderosos del universo son humanoides con una fuerza asombrosa y con cola carecen de sentimientos y emociones su vida la concentraba a volverse super sayayin aunque en realidad esta era un privilegio solo para los de sangre real , pero había uno de 3ra clase que lo había logrado se rumora que el es hijo de el rey pero aun nada confirmado sin embargo por ser un super sayayin fue asencedido a 1ra clase y mano derecha del príncipe vegeta

El Rey vegeta o el rey acero como muchos lo llamaban tenia una edad aproximada de 53 años era un ser cruel lograba siempre lo que se proponía a base de chantajes y tratos mal habidos, media galaxia lo odiaba por purgar y exterminar planetas enteros por el simple placer de hacerlo y la poca gente que sobrevivian los ocupaba de esclavos y a las mujeres para servicios sexuales propios y de sus soldados mas allegados , tal era el caso de Raditz y broly quienes a pesar de ser tan jovenes apoyaban al rey en todo lo que decía pues tenían la idea de heredar el trono si demostraban que su hijo y la reina eran unos idiotas que solo mezclaban los sentimientos y el reino

La reina Brassica era la mujer mas noble del planeta muchos decía que no era sayajin pero solo era mentiras también odiaba a el rey por cada humillación que recibió ella y sus hijos al no darles el poder que debía ser . ella amaba a sus hijos y le había enseñado a tener sentimientos y lo que era el amor maternal aunque también les había enseñado a que los sentimientos y el poder se podían combinar siempre y cuando se utilizaran para el bien ajeno o propio. la reina muere asesinada por cometer adulterio con uno de los soldados del Rey , Bardock padre de kakarotto pero la reina antes de morir se reúne con el rey para hacer un trato ella no hablara o dejara algo escrito en contra de el siempre y cuando el rey prometa que le perdonara la vida a Bardock

El rey acepto sus condiciones cuando sus hijos vegeta y tarble tienen 18 y 15 años respectivamente el Rey vuelve a contraer matrimonio con una mujer quizá peor que el llamada Serippa

Bardock no se perdonaba que la reina muriera por el, sin embargo promete que su sacrificio no seria en vano comienza a entrenar a vegeta y tarble para que ellos puedan tomar el reino y claro venganza hacia su padre

* * *

3 años después en vegetsei

Vegeta ya había madurado y aumentado su fuerza llegando a compararse con su propio padre mientras que Tarble bueno el había descubierto que no era un guerrero mas bien era un gran científico estando a cargo de esta area aumento el numero de armas y naves para poder seguir cobantiendo bardock estaba orgulloso de ellos pues ninguno de los dos había seguido los pasos de su padre y eran unos buenos chicos aunque claro Vegeta sabia que el era quien debía seguir el legado y tomar en algún momento el trono para eso tenia que matar a su padre cosa que en realidad no le tomaria mucho esfuerzo pues desde que decubrio la verdad era lo único que le importaba … asesinarlo

Kakarotto hijo de bardock se volvió el soldado fiel de vegeta y practicaban e iban a diferentes planetas a hacer alianzas su fiel mano derecha al igual que Nappa no se movia sin ellos de nuevo bardock agradecia haber creado esa gran familia el único que faltaba ahí era su hijo mayor Raditz pero sabia que el había elegido su camino de desde pequeño y que lo único que obtendría seria una desvastadora muerte al seguir al Rey .

Bardock estaba en el area de entrenamiento vigilando a sus alumnos vegeta y kakarotto obsevaba cada movimiento y se daba cuenta que cada vez faltaba menos para que el Rey pagara cada error cometido

Bardock- gritaron su nombre detras de el era el inseparable nappa

Que sucede Nappa -

El Rey viene hacia aca esta furioso contigo y vegeta-

Hmmp eso importa, siempre esta furioso al parecer ya descubrió que vegeta tiene varias alianzas con diferentes planetas - el hombre calvo no termino de hablar, el rey ya había entrado para llamr la atención de su hijo lanzo un rayo que vegeta logro esquivar perfectamente

Que te sucede padre, Serippa no te cumplió el dia de hoy y estas frustrado- se burlo de su padre cosa que hizo que el Rey ardiera mas

Callate mal parido , por que jodidos haces negocios con planetas a mis espaldas que carajos tiene en tu puta cabeza nosotros no somos venevolos nuestra raza se hizo para matar y yo te lo voy a demostrar- el rey se levanto en el aire y ataco a vegeta otro golpe que el susodicho

Ay padre espero con ansias que me lo demuestres— el contra ataco logrando dar un buen golpe a su padre asi comenzó la pelea mas ansiada por muchos en el planeta el rey disminuida su ki mientras que el de vegeta se queda intacto el rey recibió un rayo que le atravesó el pecho y cayo

Maldicion Vegeta esto no lo puedes hacer soy… soy tu padre - tosio las palabras

Padre padre que idota eres tu solito entraste a la cueva del lobo … ahora pagaras por cada maldito problema que me has traido- volvió a lanzar un rayo esta vez en su estomago- esto es por humillar a mi madre con todas tus malditas zorras…- lanzo otro rayo haciendo que el rey se torciera- este otro por torturar a mi madre antes de su muerte le prometi que Yo cobraría su sangre derramada y ahora le estoy cumpliendo oh cierto también este es por tarble y por mi por tus malditas humillaciones sere mejor rey que tu - lanzo una serie de rayos para poder terminar con su vida- disfruta el infierno… padre.

Vegeta al fin se había convertido en el Rey de vegetsei y ahora todos los aliados de su padre también pagaran


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Raditz el rey a muerto , vegeta a ordenado capturar a cada uno de los interantes de su escuadron tenemos que escapar—

Calla Broly no somos unos malditos cobardes enfrentemos al nuevo Rey-

Raditz lo mejor es que huyamos hagamos un plan para destruirlo la venganza se disfruta mejor fría anda larguémonos-

No! Mi padre no me enseño a huir si no a enfretar lo que venga-

Jaja no me hagas reir, Raditz tu siguiendo un consejo de tu padre bueno ahora si recuerdas que tienes padre - dijo el rey entrando a la habitación donde discutían raditz y broly atrás de el venia kakarotto y bardock-

Mira vegeta cállate , perdone su majestad , se que nosotros no somos de entero agrado, sin embargo si estábamos con su padre era por que eramos los mejores guerreros - se arrodillo ante el rey- te pido , no te suplico que nos perdones la vida, no es necesario que nos mantengas a tu lado puedes mandarnos a alguna aldea a supervisar no lo se has lo que quieras pero no nos mates-

\- todos en el lugar se quedaron en shok ante semejante actuación, en el fondo raditz tenia sus prpios planes sabia perfectamente que se cobraría cada minuto que esta incado frente el rey

Vaya ,vaya tu suplicando perdón bueno eso si que es nuevo pero no te perdonare la vida - formo una bola de ki en su mano—

Vegeta espera- grito su hermano menor desde atrás y corrió a un lado de el- hermano recuerda lo que decía mama "no mates injustamente" y sabes perfectamente que no se le ha comprobado ningún crimen a ninguno de los dos- suspiro—además le debemos mucho a bardock no puede asesinar a su hijo ante sus ojos

Kakarotto- grito vegeta mirando a cualquier punto menos a su hermano-

Que sucede vegeta- se puso a lado derecho de vegeta

Cuale es plaenta que dijiste que necesitaba supervisión -

Amm dejame pensar- se rasco la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba trono los dedos al recordar- ha! Ya se es chikyuu , no son peligrosos en realidad se parecen físicamente a nosotros a excepción de la cola y su minúscula fuerza

Deacuerdo raditz y broly iran ese dichoso planeta a supervisar todo lo que tenga que ver con el mandara un informe cada 6 meses los quiero fuera del planeta en mas tardr media hora si no quieren que me arrepienta y los aplaste como a mi padre , kakarotto encárgate de todo - sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar de nuevo fue seguido por bardock hasta llegar al salón del trono

Vegeta- hablo el mayor - gracias por lo que haz hecho no tenias por que haberle perdonado la vida , es mi hijo pero-

Calla bardock sabes que no lo hize por el , si no por ti mi madre y Tarble ese chiquillo sabe como conseguir lo que quiere - se sento en la silla que antes pertenecía al rey- ahora olvidemos esete absurdo asunto y encárgate de preparar todo para que yo asuma el trono ante el consejo y los planetas ya conquistados

Si alteza, pero antes de que se te olvide te queda un obstáculo llamado Serippa-

Ja ella no importa mientras le ofresca la mismas comodidades que tenia le dara igual lo que suceda con el planeta la ambicion es lo importante para ella ahora haz lo que te dije-Bardock hizo el saludo acostumbrado sonrio y dio la vuelta- por cierto bardock deja de hacer esas estupideces- dijo con un tono divertido hacia el soldado- sabes que no es necesario

Jamás crei verte arrodillado ante alguien raditz me sorprendes-

Cállate broly no quiero que me lo recuerdes hize lo que me pediste huimos ahora vamos a pensar que vamos hacer para vengarnos , haremos todo lo que se nos ordene seremo bueno hasta que se nos ocurra algún plan entendido -

Si, lo que tu digas ahora disfrutemos el viaje -

Deja de decir estupideces y compórtate como un sayayin -

Entonces comamos-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Dos años después planeta chikyu

Raditz y broly se habían establecido ya en la tierra como el rey lo había ordenado, como ganancia obtuvieron que el susodicho comenzara a confiar aunque sea un poco en ellos, y dejara de supervisar cada uno de sus movimientos

Habían conseguido un poder dentro de la tierra era uno de los sayayin mas adinerados que se alojaban ahí pero no por su trabajo si no por asesinar a unos de los tantos monarcas del rey que claro nadie sabia mas que broly

Los humanos estaban acostumbrados a esta raza pues el rey había logrado negociar con ellos proporcionar todo lo que ellos necesitaban siempre y cuando los dejaran vivir en paz, y sin que supieran de la conquista sabían de los sayayin pero no conocían al soberano

Vegeta no le interesaba purgar planetas al contrario le interesaban ser el rey de todo el universo y mientras cumplían su palabra los dejaba vivir, el planeta vegetsei prospero desde la muerte del antiguo rey, todos veneraban al nuevo, pues había eliminado normas absurdas

De vuelta a la tierra, en un parque muy concurrido de ciudad oeste se encontraba sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol viendo a al gente realizar sus ejercicios matutinos

Raditz cuando vamos a llevar a cabo el plan - decía con la boca llena de hot dogs

Cállate te pareces a mi hermano de mal educado para tu información llevo realizándolo desde hace un año y medio y créeme rendirá frutos

Espera cual es plan no recuerdo nada solo te veo con esta chiquilla de capsule corp y su irritante prima -

Eres un retrasado - sonrio de lado- cállate que ahí vienen por que no vas ver que haces- en efecto raditz había encontrado el plan perfecto para vengarse de su ahora rey y súbditos

Hola bulma que linda te ves… se ven hoy- saludo el sayayin

Hola Vegeta gracias has madrugado hoy - sonrió la chiquilla de lado

Bulma era una chica de 20 años de edad de exótica belleza, y singular humor además de ser una chica de grandes atributos físicos era una chica de gran intelecto heredera de capsule corp. no solo por eso se había interesado en ella si no por la inocencia que irradiaba podía ser muy inteligente pero ella aun creía en los cuentos de amor y pasión así es como había logrado enamorarla

Creo que yo los dejare solos - hablo la chica que acompañaba a bulma su nombre chichi igual de 20 años de edad prima solo de nombre pues no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo a comparación de bulma ella no confiaba lo suficiente en raditz cosa por la cual casi no estaba con ellos en sus caminatas

Vegeta estoy feliz e inventado la cura para el alzhaimer son unas pastillas que deben tomar todos los días para que puedan recordar estoy muy orgullosa de mi-

Me alegro mucho Bulma. te das cuenta que dia es hoy- dijo Raditz con extrema ternura la tomo de la mano y la beso, bulma no tardo en aceptar aquel beso tan lleno de amor según ella

Si hoy cumplimos 6 meses de relación, - sonrio y lo abrazo- soy la mas feliz de esta tierra

Si bulmita ahora que tenemos 6 meses quiero pedirte algo muy importante para mi …. Es decir para nosotros , sabes que soy un sayayin y que pronto tendre que regresar a vegetsei pero no quiero hacerlo solo asi que - tomo sus manos y saco una cajita de terciopelo- casate conmigo

Yo no se que decir, en realidad esto es muy apresurado vegeta mis padres nisiquiera saben de tu existencia mejor si esperamos un tiempo mas -

Creía que me amabas bulma, después se lo diremos a tus padres por favor me han llamado y me necesitan alla en una semana y sabes qe el viaje lleva mas de cuatro días por favor bulma que mas quieres esperar nos amamos y es todo lo que necesitamos-

Vegeta …- bulma dudaba había algo le decía que todo era muy extraño pero estaba enamorada y lo que si sabia era que haría todo por estar con su amor, aunque implicara mentir a sus padres- de acuerdo me ire contigo casemonos a escondidas vayamos a tu planeta te seguire al fin del mundo- le dio un beso sorprendiendo a Raditz

"perfecto Bulma has caído"- pensaba el sayayin- bien bulma no hay que esperar tanto firmemos los papeles vayamos al registro civil-

De acuerdo vayamos pero hay que decirle a Milk para que sea mi testigo supongo que el tuyo será Broly vamos pero espera no me puedo casarme asi necesito un vestido blanco sencillo claro y tu tu no te puedes casar asi digo no te vez mal pero no es lo indicado para una boda nuestra boda te parece si nos vemos en el registro dentro de una hora y media si con eso será suficiente…. Te amo Vegeta - dijo corriendo hacia su casa dejando a Radittz divertido ante su reacción

Claro bulma es bueno que empieces a amar a Vegeta-

* * *

En vegetsei

Vegeta ingresaba a una aburrida sala de juntas donde volveria a discutir con aquellos viejos del consejo sobre su situación sentimental exigían que el Rey tuviera una compañera con quien reinar, cosa que el rey no aceptaría porque para el no interesaba esa situación

Mi Rey le damos de plazo como máximo 3 meses para que nos presente a su compañera- hablo el mas viejo- sabes cuales son las leyes de este planeta y su padre estaría muy orgulloso de que las respete adema no querra que Serippa tome su lugar todo el pueblo perderia

A mi me importa un carajo lo que mi padre haya pensado de mi, no contraeré matrimonio , ni tampoco dejare el trono es mio asi que pueden irse callando o moriran uno por uno-

Lo siento mi rey esas son las leyes -

-Vegeta sabia que no tenia opción, bueno matarlos no era mala idea pero asi traicionaría los ideales que su hermano, su madre y el había llevado desde hace tiempo -

Es simple Alteza contraiga matrimonio con alguna sayain hermosa y asi conservara el trono y los beneficios que a traido para cada aldea -

-Vegeta salió del salón hecho un rayo sabia que tenia razón el viejo asi que tendría que encontrar una compañera , fue directamente al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban todos los sayajin de elite—

Que pasa Vegeta ya convenciste a los viejos- hablo un soldado de elite que vegete conocía desde hace mucho pero nunca le tuvo confianza porque se relacionaba con Raditz y su padre

Ese no es tu problema turles, donde esta kakarotto quiero hablar con el-

Enseguida lo llamo, mi Rey -

Bien mandalo a mi oficina- vegeta dio la vuelta para salir de ese lugar

Mi rey si usted me permite informarle en una aldea cerca a namekusei exigen que el rey se presente para la solución de varios problemas yo soy el encargado de ahí pero no e logrado calmarlos dicen que creeran una guerra si no van usted-

Y eres lo demasido inútil para matarlos, además no creo que puedad crear una guerra son una raza demasiado débil. Además de llamar a mi hermano que llamen a tarble y bardock - salió del lugar

* * *

Dentro de una oficina muy elegante llena de libros pero a la vez muy fría estaba vegeta dando vueltas como un león enjaulado

Vegeta nos has mandado llamar- hablo bardock - que sucede chico estas muy alterado -

Calla Bardock, tarble que es lo que sabes de namekusei - vegeta tomo asiento frente a su escritorio esperando una respuesta de su hermano

Bueno hermano a habido un problema exigen tu presencia lo antes posible, crei que turle ya te lo había mencionado -

Si me lo ha dicho pero no confio lo suficiente en el que tan poderosos son-

No son poderosos si a fuerza bruta te refieres pero poseen las esferas que les concenden deseos asi que supongo que esa es su fuerza la magia..- ante la mirada de burla que tenia de el trio de hombres suspiro- lo se que no me creen pero yo mismo he comprobado aquel poder y te puedo asegurar que enojados pueden ser un peligro-

Puedo ser yo quien vaya en tu lugar vegeta para que tu termines de resolver lo del consejo- hablo kakarotto

No , ese asunto no tiene remedio los insectos han decidido tengo que contraer matrimonio en tres meses si no serippa pasara tomar mi trono y eso no nos conviene asi que esto es lo que haremos, bardock tu te encargaras de reclutar a alguna sayajin no me importa como sea ni sus características confio en ti, kakarotto te encargaras del entrenamiento de mi escuadron a estado muy débil a y vigilaras a turles y el consejo , Tarble encárgate del abastecimiento de la nueva tegnologia-

Por que quieres que kakarotto vigile a turles vegeta - pregunto intrigado el mas viejo

Sabes muy bien que turles a pesar de su arrepentimiento era muy amigo de mi padre y raditz no confio en el ni en el consejo-

Cuando sales a namekusei- pregunto su hermano pequeño

Hoy mismo no hay porque retrasarlo kakarotto prepara mi nave ahora váyanse - padre e hijo salieron del lugar pero su hermano menor -que sucede tarble

Solo quiero desearte suerte en el viaje y además quiero pedirte una opinion los científicos han hablado de una famosa corporación capsule que esta en la tierra bueno tu la conoces como chikyu su tegnologia es muy avanzada y me gustaría hacer trato con ellos quiero que tu lo apruebes para poder viajar a ese planeta-

Sabes que si beneficia al pueblo puedes hacerlo que mejor te parezca pero lo único que te pido es que si vas a viajar a ese lugar sea depsues de mi regreso, como príncipe debes quedarte al frente mientras yo no este deacuerdo-

Si hermano te vere dentro de unos días- salió corriendo del lugar vegeta adoraba hacer feliz a su hermano le recordaba a su madre cuando se emocionaba sobre algo del planeta si algo le sucediera a u hermano no sabria que haría tal vez desataría su furia la peor asi que lo protegía lo suficiente es mas casi exageraba

* * *

En una nave

Raditz vegeta ya va rumbo a Namekusei llegara en unas horas claro si su nave no sufriera algún daño y se quede vagando por el espacio un dia-

Bravo turles me sorprendes nosotros también vamos para allá su esposa esta ansiosa por verlo jajaja- rio malvadamente...- nos vemos en vegetsei en unos días mantenme atanto de todo-

Si Raditz suerte en namekusei- se apago la pantalla y en eso entro una ojiazul muy emocionada a abrazarlo

En cuanto tiempo llegamos a tu planeta amor…-

No iremos directamente a vegetesei bulmita- se la quito de encima -

Por que vegeta sucede algo- dijo consternada la ojiazul- es.. estas enojado

No y no vuelvas a dercime Vegeta-

Pero ese es tu nombre no entiendo que sucede-

Mi nombre es Raditz amorcito y no sabes en lio te has metido- la tomo del brazo y la sento en una silla

Me estas lastimando Vegeta…-trato de forcejear-

Es que no entiendes se supone que eres muy inteligente no me llamo Vegeta mi nombre es Ra-ditz-

Entonces tu y yo no estamos casados entonces a donde vamos por que me hiciste esto que es lo que quieres -

Lo quiero de ti es simple y sencillo - la tomo de la barbilla y seco sus lagrimas bruscamente- de ahora en adelante y hasta que yo lo decida seras la esposa de vegeta ouji

Y si no lo hago que-

Tus padres mueren junto con chi chi esa chica si le enseñaron a no confiar en extraños pero a ti fue fácil engañar, ellos ya están muy lejos de ciudad oeste no los encontraras si es que vuelves dalos por secuestrados su vida esta en tus manos-

Te quería-

No bulma querías a vegeta no a mi yo no me fijaría en alguien tan ilusa como tu a mi ver te falta experiencia para que no me aburras pero para mis planes eres perfecta-

Ahora, vegeta esta sufriendo un accidente y tal vez se pegue en la cabeza tu como eres una científica crearas un medicamento con el cual pierda la memoria al menos la suficiente tienes 5 horas para hacerlo si no ya sabes que sucede-

Estas demasiado seguro que se golpeara la cabeza-

Si esto ha sido planeado por mas de dos años niña -

Bien lo hare pero no le hagas nada a mi familia se lo ruego -

Eso depende de ti ahora has tu trabajo y no intentes nada hermosura- Radotz salió del lugar dejando a bulma que se tiro al suelo a llorar

* * *

En la nave de vegeta comenzaba a alertar de un fallo técnico la nave comenzó a sacudirse vegeta trato de quitarse le cinturón al lograrlo la nave dio vuletas y golpeo su cabeza dejándolo inconciente, la nave perdió conexión y flotando en el espacio a unos minutos de Namekusei

* * *

Hola a todos !

como ven el giro que ha tomado esta historia! que esperan de esta historia ?

gracias por leer mi historia, eso me anima a seguirla este capitulo me ha dado mucho trabajo

en realidad yo no soy escritora solo soy una fan que quiere expresarse, asi que si notan falta de ortografias haganlo saber se los agradeceria mucho

tambien les pido que comenten eso me alegraria mucho

hasta el proximo capitulo !


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos !

Que les esta pareciendo esta loca historia

gracias a todos por sus comentarios de todo corazon

disfruten de la lectura

* * *

Capitulo 4

En Namekusei tres días después

Bulmita en cualquier momento aterrizara la nave descompuesta de tu amor baja - grito el gran hombre

El no es mi amor Radditz, ya termine las capsulas que me has pedido, me dejaras hablar con mi familia solo para que sepan que me encuentro bien-

No Bulma cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir no hablaras con ellos en un buen tiempo al menos hasta que nuestros planes den resultados- se acerco a acomodar algunos mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja

que es lo que esperas de estos planes, aun no me has explicado nada - alejando la mano del hombre y frunciendo el ceño- supongo que debo saber que es lo que le diré a mi esposo

Tu solo le dirás lo que yo te diga confórmate con saber que si todo sale como planeamos tu volverás con tu familia y te olvidaras de todo esto

Planeamos ósea que son mas - se sorprendió - entonces llevas años planeando todo esto

Si hermosa, esto es de años te lo dije esperábamos el momento adecuado Serippa algunos viejos del consejo y yo planeamos eliminar a vegeta-

Por—porque - que te ha hecho para que odien tanto al hombre-

Eso lo sabrás por ti misma ahora prepárate siento su ki muy débil debe estar por aterrizar- se alejo y salió de la nave

"Dios que voy hacer tengo que hacer lo que el me diga si no corren peligro chichi y mis padres ahora le tengo pavor al hombre y ese tal vegeta me da aun mas miedo"- pensó Bulma saliendo de la nave vio como del cielo caía otra nave donde venia el Rey sintió un escalofrió desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies- "si no quiero morir tengo que volverme sumisa de este hombre con lo que me gusta obedecer pero tu tienes la culpa bulmita-

Raditz se acerco a la nave destruida y vio al sayajin inconsciente se acerco un viejo namekusei al ver que era el soberano del universo le ofreció una residencia donde podría descansar y seria revisado por los médicos para saber que estaba bien Bulma ya estaba a un lado de Raditz esperando que los médicos salieran y dijeran su diagnostico

Bueno señores el paciente esta bien algunos múltiples golpes, uno del cual nos preocupamos es el que recibió en la cabeza se inflamado su cerebro y tememos que haya represarías así que lo dejaremos descansar y en unas horas vendremos por el para realizar algunas tomografías-

Gracias doctor podemos pasar a verlo- hablo raditz

Si pueden solo uno a la vez, regresare en unas horas- al decir esto dio la vuelta - por cierto deberían avisar al vegetsei ya que no queremos represarías si sucede algo malo al-

No se preocupe yo me encargare de eso- interrumpió al namekusei - Bulma ahora entra y convence que eres su esposa llevan algunos meses ,días no se casados si te pregunta por que dile que el necesitaba una esposa pues el consejo le había pedido una iban rumbo a vegetsei cuando fue el accidente y tuvieron que aterrizar de emergencia tu no sabiendo a quien llamar me llamaste a mi que por supuesto vine a auxiliarlo de inmediato - respiro profundamente- y que me encuentro llamando a vegetsei para anunciar la nueva mala has entendido amorcito

S—si Raditz - entro a la habitación donde contemplo al hombre conectado a diferentes aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales arrastro la silla junto a la camilla dejo las pastillas encima de la mesita de noche, se le quedo mirando durante unos minutos noto que aun tenia tierra en su rostro, así que tomo la toalla que estaba en la mesita y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro

Hpmm- comenzó a quejarse el hombre abriendo poco a poco los ojos y moviendo la mano tomo la pequeña muñeca de la mujer, acción que asusto a Bulma- quien… eres tu—termino de decir en un susurro el hombre

Soy Bulma… tu - suspiro—tu esposa no lo recuerdas vegeta -

Esposa debes de estar jugando onna yo no estoy casado en donde estoy-

emm estamos en namekusei que recuerdas vegeta -

Solo recuerdo salir de vegetsei de ahí no se que mas - dijo poniendo su mano en su propia frente- dime que ha sucedido

Bueno, te lo he dicho ya estamos casados hace unos días íbamos rumbo a vegetsei pero la nave se averió y aterrizamos de urgencia tu saliste muy lastimado y yo bueno yo me salve, así que sin saber que hacer llame a Raditz y broly para que nos auxiliaran pero el único que vino fue Raditz ahora esta llamando a vegetsei para dar aviso de tu condición -

Por que me case contigo según tu- se recargo en su hombro mirando a la chica fijamente

Emm bueno por lo que mencionaste fue por que el consejo te lo exigió, solo dijiste eso - desvió la mirada

Y tu aceptaste de la nada te ofrecí dinero… espera eres terrícola cierto -

Si, digo no - suspiro el chico comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa aun mas sudaban sus manos- si soy terrícola y no, no ofreciste nada yo me case porque estaba enamorada… estoy enamorada- el rey no tuvo oportunidad de seguir preguntando pues entro Raditz al cuarto junto con el doctor

Volveré a realizar un diagnostico por favor salgan ambos de aquí - raditz tomo del brazo a Bulma y la saco cerro la puerta y Bulma se permitió llorar

Que le has dicho-

Lo que habíamos acordado puedes preguntarle tu mismo si gustas, aunque no lo creyó lo suficiente Raditz si no mueren como quieren que van hacer-

El plan no es matarlo aun, ya he avisado a vegetsei y esperan nuestro regreso hoy mismo mi padre mi hermano y el hermano de vegeta son los que debes convencer de todo debes sostener esta mentira con ellos y mas con tarble el hermano de vegeta quien es muy inteligente -

Y si no me creen Raditz que voy hacer-

Te creerán pensaras que vegeta estaba desesperado por darle gusto al consejo que hizo cualquier cosa además vegeta jamás avisa de sus actos solo realiza y ya - el doctor salió del cuarto

Como lo dije anteriormente, tiene inflamado el cráneo tiene lagunas mentales… le recetare algunas pastillas y podrán marcharse a su planeta ahora el paciente pide ver a la mujer- los dos se sorprendieron y se voltearon a mirar

aa—a mi?-

Si niña a ti entra rápido y dale esta pastilla - se la entrego y partió de ahí Raditz se la arrebato de la mano

Bien dale la pastilla que hemos acordado remplaza cualquier medicamento por el que has creado a empezado el juego amorcito- susurro- ahora prepara todo que regresamos a Vegetsei- Bulma entro al cuarto con miedo de estar junto a Raditz pero al ver a vegeta con su ceño fruncido ya no sabia donde le daba mas miedo estar a paso determinado se acerco a el tomo la jarra con agua y lleno un vaso estaba temblando la chica

"por dios Bulma cálmate que se dará cuenta" se dijo internamente la chica - el doctor ha dicho que te tomes esta pastilla .- dijo lo menos nerviosa posible

Cuando regresamos a vegetsei- dijo después de tomar la pastilla

En unos minutos, raditz esta preparando todo para salir tu familia ya esta enterada de todo y desea verte-

Mi familia, bueno onna ahora háblame del papel que comprueba que estamos legalmente casados- Bulma al escuchar eso se levanto y miro fijamente hacia la ventana de junto

Es.. Esta en la nave en cuanto te instales en ella te los mostrare- ahora lo mejor es que comiences a vestirte he traído un poco de ropa que había en la nave esperare a fuera - se acerco a un pequeño closet para sacarla la coloco en la cama y fue directo a la puerta

Espera no me ayudaras a vestir digo si sabes que me roto un brazo también - vegeta sospechaba algo pero con el dolor no era el momento para empezar a indagar mas adelante lo haría- necesito que me ayudes-

q..Que- tartamudeo estaba realmente nerviosa y eso le gustaba a vegeta por alguna razón empezaba a llamar la atención del hombre- me.. Mejor llamare a una enfermera para que lo haga… - salió de la habitación

Disculpe podría ir a auxiliar a mi esposo yo tengo que salir un momento- la enfermera asintió y Bulma se dirigió a la salida de la clínica o especie de esta

En vegetsei

Raditz a avisado sobre la situación de vegeta y su esposa en que momento vegeta deicidio casarse Bardock- decía un desesperado tarble dando vueltas por toda la habitación estudio

No se tarble tranquilízate quieres suena muy raro aunque tampoco podemos estar muy confiados de lo que diga Raditz es mi hijo pero no confió en el-

Todo esta confirmado Bardock vegeta estuvo en el planeta tierra Broly lo ha confirmado y ha investigado al juez que supuestamente los ha casado existe un acá de matrimonio así que todo esto es legal-

No, no se dejemos que lleguen y podremos hablar con el además sabemos las leyes de vegetsei por muy legal que sea en la tierra aquí merece la pena de muerte la chica-

En una nave

Majestad ya hemos comenzado el viaje lo mejor es que vaya a descansar-

Donde esta la terrícola- pregunto nuestro rey mirando al vacio

Esta en su habitación descansado un poco ha estado muy preocupada por usted así que le rogué descansara-

Donde esta la habitación-

De la onna? Pensara ir a perturbar su sueño-

Lo que yo haga con mi esposa es mi asunto Raditz ahora dime donde esta la habitación- dijo dando la vuelta y enfrentarlo

Es la ultima puerta del corredor majestad- señalo- esteramos en vegetsei en unas horas- hizo una reverencia y salió rumbo a la que era su habitación

-vegeta hizo lo mismo pero tomo rumbo a la habitación que es de su esposa tomo el pomo de la puerta pensó en tocar pero descarto la idea y abrió de inmediato encontrando una cama vacía entro despacio no veía nada al ver otra puerta se sentó en la cama a esperarla

Bulma salió del baño con ropa limpia unos jeans una blusa blanca sin tirante encima un suéter gris se sentía cómoda así su pelo lo dejo suelto así que caí mas allá de sus hombros y se le hacían ondas , se había relajado un poco en el baño aunque había llorado mucho al ver que vegeta estaba sentado dándole la espalda no sabia si regresar al baño y encerrase ahí o enfrentarlo aunque la primera opción le resulto mas sencilla no podría pasarse todo el tiempo encerrada en el baño así que se froto las manos en los jeans y rodeo la cama

Creo que me confundí de cuarto disculpa con permiso- dijo colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja caminado hacia la salida

Fui informado que esta es tu habitación, también fui informado que tu estabas dormida - dijo en un tono demasiado duro a Bulma le dio aun mas miedo

Bueno… estaba exhausta de todo eso creí que era mejor tomar un … tomar un baño antes de dormir-

Bueno entonces que esperas para acostarte….- dijo quitándose las botas que traía - faltaran unas horas para llegar vegetsei

No la verdad el baño me ha espantado el sueño iré a prepararme algo… algo de comer.. Si eso iré a comer algo -

Vaya pues te acompaño, aun no has aclarado algunas cosas- vegeta se puso de pie para salir con ella

No! Yo te traeré algo de comer aquí tu estas herido acuéstate enseguida regreso- lo ayudo a recostarse y salió del lugar

" dios ahora que mas voy a inventar, para que me crea y si mejor le digo la verdad tal vez el quiera ayudarme joder no creo tener tanta suerte es mas fácil que le crea su raza que a mi además el no tiene no tiene el poder para ayudarme" - llego a la cocina y preparo algo rápido encontró un poco de pasta y salsa de la que le gustaba a Raditz cuando volvió a la habitación encontró a vegeta profundamente dormido o al menos eso aparentaba así que dejo la bandeja en la mesa que estaba ahí y se acerco a la cama y comenzó a menar a vegeta para que despertara

Señor!... digo vegeta despierta he vuelto- decía la chica en susurro – vegeta la comida ya esta lista vamos hombre despierta-

Onna eres muy escandalosa te le dicho antes- dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrando sus ojos azules de la chica que sonrió ante ese comentario- has estado llorando - soltó de repente y tomando asiento en la cama, Bulma para evadir esa pregunta fue por la mesita donde estaba la comida y la acerco al sayajin- bueno entonces responde por que has estado llorando- tomo el tenedor y empezó a comer

Bueno pues ha sido por el susto casi morimos en realidad tu corriste mas peligro que yo… aunque me hubiera gustado morir yo- dijo esto ultimo en susurro- pero ya todo esta bien pronto estaremos en tu planeta y ya

Tu no sabes quien soy verdad- dijo vegeta de los mas despreocupado le parecía extraña su manera de hablar como si no supiera los problemas que habrán que enfrentar al llegar

Emm bueno se que eres Vegeta y eres un sayajin mas no me has dicho bueno a excepción de que necesitabas casarte fuera de ahí no se nada mas pero tampoco quiero saberlo así que mejor come -

Como nos conocimos- soltó el Rey

Bueno yo salía a correr todas las mañanas a un parque cerca de la residencia donde te quedabas te empuje por error y ahí comenzamos a hablar … yo me enamore de ti desde que te vi- suspiro ante el recuerdo y sonrió—y creo que tu igual por que sonreíste, comenzamos a platicar sobre nosotros después me propusiste matrimonio y acepte ayudarte partimos a vegetsei y luego fue el accidente

Que edad tienes -

21 años -

Entonces tú y yo nunca hemos tenido sexo-

Jamás nuestros encuentros siempre fueron de lo mas inocentes - apresuro a decir la chica colorada a morir otro gesto que vegeta considero tierno y extraño se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos que Bulma considero eternos, para salir de eso- iré a ver cuanto falta para llegar ust… tu deberías descansar por lo pronto pero antes toma esta pastilla las receto el medico - le entrego la pastilla recogió los platos y los saco de la habitación al salir suspiro

Amorcito como vas con tu hombre….- dijo recargado enfrente de ella

Mal ha estado preguntando mucho, y no se si se lo esta creyendo o no - camino hacia donde estaba una pequeña cocina y deposito los platos-

Se que eres lo suficiente capaz de convencerle - la volteo y la tomo de la barbilla - pero no quiero que tengas ningún contacto físico con el … eres mía onna - Bulma se quito lo mas rápido que pudo

Tuya olvídalo Raditz me engañaste me estas usando a tu conveniencia me tienes amenazada y todavía dices que me quieres estas demente - suspiro y tiro un plato por accidente- cuanto falta para llegar - cambio el tema

Unos minutos estamos entrando a la atmosfera - la volvió a tomar a la fuerza - escucha esto Bulma terminado esto tu y yo nos iremos lejos y serás completamente mía …mía … - presiono sus labios sobre los de ella de una manera brusca muy violenta y se alejo rompo al panel

Prefiero morirme - dijo quitando el sabor de sus labios yendo a la habitación de su falso marido- vegeta hemos aterrizado - anuncio al sayajin el volteo a verla se puso de pie

Bien veamos que tal se pone la cosa- dijo vegeta- tienes todo listo -

Co- como dices- pregunto nerviosa-

Tus pertenecías están listas-

Emm si esta en una maleta toda enseguida las bajo , tú no traigas nada-

Déjalas ahí, vendrán por ellas algún soldado ahora bajemos- la tomo de la mano y la guio a la plataforma

Debajo de la nave los esperaba un ansioso tarble junto con kakarotto nappa y bardock cuando los Vieron bajar juntos , tarble no pudo esperar mas y se acerco a su hermano abrazarlo , acto que ocasiono que soltara a Bulma-

Hermano me he asustado mucho cuando nos han avisado ,- vegeta quito de encima su pequeño hermano - perdona ella debe de ser Bulma bueno hola mucho gusto creo que eres mi cuñada- sonrió el chico y de igual forma la abrazo vegeta rodo los ojos y siguieron bajando sin darle oportunidad a que Bulma respondiera, detrás de el venia Raditz que nadie tomo encuentra cosa que le molesto

Vegeta ¿como estas? Tu y u costumbre de aterrorizar tu pobre hermano- dijo bardock

Tu y tus insolencias - dijo vegeta dándole también un abrazo

Majestad todo esta como usted lo ha ordenado - dijo un burlón kakarotto - y como siempre realizando sus tonterías- lo golpeo en el brazo herido cosa que hizo que el rey hiciera un gesto de dolor

-Bulma sonrió ante tal escena se imaginaba que esa era su familia pero al escuchar "Majestad" borro la sonrisa de la cara

Raditz- grito vegeta - a mi oficina rápido, kakarotto prepara mi cámara de gravedad -

\- Los mencionados dejaron el área de aterrizaje, dejando solo a bardock y a tarble con Bulma

Así que tú eres mi cuñada- dijo de nuevo tarble—verdad que es bonita Bardock

Si muy hermosa- dijo mirando a la chica- oye te encuentras bien- movió sus manos para sacar a Bulma de su shock

El chico dijo majestad, era solo un juego cierto-

Jajá no de que otra forma se le diría al rey de vegetsei y de otros más planetas- dijo bardock con toda naturalidad

-Bulma no lo podía creer ahora muchas cosas encajaban" un Rey" esto no puede estar pasando y pensar esto se desvaneció al instante por lo cual ningún presente la alcanzo sostener

Mierda!- dijo Bardock llevémosla a la enfermería- la cargo y corrió a la enfermería - chica por que vegeta se unió a ti que vio en ti- se pregunto el gran hombre


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

En una oficina dentro del palacio

Majestad que es lo que ocurre- pregunto inocentemente Raditz

Quiero saber que sucedió en Namekusei, insecto-

Pues la chica con la que venia llamo a la base de la tierra explicando la situación y yo acudi rápidamente a auxiliarla, según ella dijo no sabia a quien mas acudir -

Ella menciono algo mas -

No señor hablamos muy poco no se separo ni un momento de usted solo cuando el doctor pedia examinarlo y eso soltaba el llanto - miro hacia otro lado dramatizando todo- si me permite decirlo esa chica lo quiere mucho -

Raditz cállate, vuelve lo mas pronto posible a la tierra no quiero verte aquí mas-

Majestad perdone que se lo pida pero me gustaría quedarme un tiempo aquí… pero puede mandar otro soldado junto con Broly amm en chikyu no hay mucho que custodiar solo que los humanos hagan su trabajo y como nos temen no es necesario estar pegados a ellos-

No! Tu fuiste exiliado de este planeta te perdone la vida, ahora vete antes de que termine lo que debi haber hecho ese dia-

Si perdone mi insolencia - dijo Raditz , se levanto y se dirijio a la salida de la habitación

Dejando solo al Rey que estaba demasiado perturbado por todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco y sin poder recordar verdaderamente lo que había pasado. si era cierto la chica era guapa y llamaba su atención pero no se le hacia lo suficiente para haberla hecho su compañera y mas si no habian tenido sexo o contacto físico y que al insinuarlo la chica se había puesto mas roja que un tomate ,

Vegeta tu cámara ya esta lista ..—entro haciendo que el rey se sobresaltara- te sucede algo vegeta?-

Kakarotto el consejo sabe lo de mi esposa-

Ehhm? No vegeta ahora que lo mencionas por que te casaste asi de la nada y con una terrícola , no creo que debería recordate las consecuencias de esto-

No no tienes que hacerlo pero siendo sincero tiene que haber un error algo no encaja en esto, pero con este dolor de cabeza no puedo pensar bien-

Ja nunca puedes pensar bien- solto el sayajin inocentemente

Fingiré que no escuche eso kakarotto, ahora quiero que busques pruebas de mi matrimonio .-

Me he adelantado y si encontré la boleta de matrimonio donde esta puesta tu firma y la de ella en la tierra tu ya tienes compañera eso es legal alla -

Mierda! Tenia la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma o que en realidad ella iba solo por dinero o la corona-

Dudo que haya sido eso vegeta cuando escucho que tu eras Rey de vegetsei se desmayo y ahora esta en el area de enfermería de las sala de entrenamientos, según me dijo Bardock—

Que! Por que no lo dijiste antes kakarotto- se levanto de la silla y salió volando hacia el area de entrenamiento

Bulma estaba recostada en una camilla sola ya conciente estaba llorando entendía que era parte de un plan malvado para eliminar al rey del universo y que si no hablaba terminaría con una muerte en su conciencia pero si hablaba terminaría muerta y no solo ella también su familia

Escuche que te pusiste mal amorcito- dijo una oscura voz que la hizo temblar - como estas?—entro y cerro la puerta

Como quieres que este Raditz me acabo de enterar de que vegeta es el rey por que no me lo dijiste - dijo tratando de controlar su llanto

No lo dije bueno un pequeño detalle de todas maneras no podias resistirte …-

Quiero irme Raditz no quiero formar parte de este asesinato matame has lo que sea- dijo perdiendo el control de su llanto y empezando a llorar mas fuerte mirando hacia la ventana

Olvidalo bulma, me entero que haces algo contra tu vida y toda tu familia también muere -

Que haces aquí Raditz!-

Disculpe señor, vine a despedirme de la señorita bulma me entere que estaba mal-

Eso no es de tu incumbencia lárgate ya Raditz de que manera te lo tengo que decir- Raditz le mando una mirada de odio a Bulma y salió del cuarto y vegeta cerro la puerta- desde cuando conoces a Raditz- dijo recargándose en la pared Bulma trago un poco y seco sus lagrimas-

Nunca había hablado antes con el pero lo he visto algunas veces en la tierra por eso recurri a el se ha portado muy amable en namekusei y ahorita -

Lastima que no lo veras otra vez- dijo vegeta

Porque se va ya?—dijo sin poder disimular su emoción

Si se va su lugar esta en la tierra asi que no tiene nada que hacer aquí - se acerco a ella y dijo— que ha pasado por que estas aquí y no hay nadie cuidándote

Bueno en realidad el doctor dijo que era el stress al que he estado sometida y que colapse por la noticia que he recibido el príncipe a pedido que me hicieran unos estudios de sangre- suspiro - por que no menciono que es Rey

No se , siendo honesto onna nisiquiera se por que me case contigo, cuando dejaras este lugar-

Me han dicho que dependería de lo que tu dijieras , el señor Bardock ha ido a preparar una habitacion para mi -

Se supone que eres mi esposa, onna tu lugar es mi habitacion -

Perdona pero quiero mi espacio al menos hasta que este completamente seguro que si sea tu esposa, además he escuchado que el consejo debe aprobar el matrimonio y hacerlo legal aquí-

Quien te ha dicho eso?-

Los doctores lo comentaron mientras me revisaban estaba medio dormida, por eso quiero mi habitación, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que estoy aquí por interés en realidad no es mas nisiquiera sabia que eres un poco rico y no lo necesito -

Calla- grito- deja de hablar de una vez mujer , ya veremos que sucederá después –

Niña- entro bardock- oh! Disculpa vegeta, pero la habitación de la chica ya esta preparada para que se traslade la escoltare ahí- bardock paso y ayudo a la chica a ponerse de pie

Gracias bardock ¿cual has preparado? - dijo vegeta sin dejar de mirar a la chica

La que esta enfrente de la tuya crei que era lo mas conveniente , aunque si no te parece podría cambiarla-

No esta perfecto yo la acompañare a su habitación tu ya puedes ir a descansar- bardock dejo a la chica y se retiro

No es necesario que hicieras eso - bulma se puso de pie de nuevo y se coloco el sueter que traia desde un comienzo

Prefieres ser escoltado por un veterano- se acerco y coloco un mecho detrás de su oreja—no protestes y vamos-

Para ser un veterano confias mucho en el y le tienes respeto-

Ja eres muy observadora onna- le dio un pequeño y rápido beso en sus labios se agacho paso una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y la otra detrás de su espalda y la cargo- te llevare a tu habitación

No es necesario que me cargues puedo caminar ..-

Ja no caminaremos el palacio esta un poco lejos de esta zona iremos volando-

Vo.. volando-

Jaja si deberías de ver tu cara de susto para tu comodidad ire lento - sin esperar respuesta salió por la ventana

* * *

Nappa sabes si Raditz ya despego- anuncio bardock entrando a un bar donde los sayajin descansaban un poco

Yo como lo voy a saber - dijo - hace tiempo que no voy para alla

Bueno pues te recomiendo que vayas a investigar -

A que te refieres bardock, ese no es mi trabajo -

Ya cállate y veo querras hacer enojar a vegeta-

No ya me voy- salió el calvo del bar dejando a Bardock con kakarotto

Papa el consejo ya esta informado de esto, como temo decirte que Raditz esta detrás de esto -

Hay algo que me esta rondando la cabeza kakarotto pero no puedo aund ecirte nada tengo que reunir pruebas -

El consejo ha solicitado una audiencia para pasado mañana con vegeta y tarble-

Pues hasta pasado mañana sabremos que hara vegeta -

La chica es muy bonita no papa-

Si hermosa y demasiado inteligente pero para estar enamorada de vegeta , puedo decir que ella le teme como si fuera un extraño—

Basta de tonterías papa ire a dormir ya es noche hasta mañana- dijo kakarotto y dejo de nuevo a su padre solo y pensando

"tal vez kakarotto tenga razón solo son tonterías"-

Vegeta aterrizo en un balcón que daba paso a la gran habitación que pertenecería a Bulma, la solto y caminaron hacia los grandes ventanales la habitación era de color blanco contrastada con color beige lo cual recibia demasiada luz adornada estaba ahí una sala color beige grande la sala tenia a lado dos puertas que correspondía a la recamara en si y a la salida

Wow!- dijo bulma mirando a todos lados de repente sentía que su habitación en corporación capsule era mas que una caja de carton a comparación de esto - esto es demasiado lujoso vegeta seguro se equivocaron al darme esta habitación -

No esta será tu habitación desde luego puedes pedir que se realice cualquier cambio que quieras solo informale a bardock ,- la tomo de la mano- ven aun falta que veas la habitación

La habitación la sorprendió aun mas era un poco menos grande pero la cama era un sueño los colores no cambiaban del de la primera habitación bulma se sentía alagada por que le habían dado esa habitación y en otras circunstacias la hubiera disfrutado pero ahora solo se podía sentir la peor persona del universo paseaba por toda la habitación pensando que es lo que haría , mientras que vegeta la observaba con mucha curiosidad seguía sin saber que era lo que le llamaba la atención de esa chica antes en la area de enferemeria le había dado un beso casto solo un simple apretón en los labios que le había nacido hacer pero por miedo a asustarla no lo profundizo

Gracias Vegeta, creo que es demasido excesivo todo esto para mi pero te lo agradezco de todo corazón- menciono la ojiazul sacando de sus pensamientos a vegeta

No hay nada que agradecer Onna , lo mejor es que descanses me voy para que te puedas instalar a la perfeccion, tus pertenencias están en la otra sala son muy pocas mañana me encargare de que te vayan a comprar mas -

No! No es necesario traigo lo suficiente si no pues puedo regresar a mi casa por mas-

Hmmp! No por ahora no saldrás de vegetsei-suspiro- en realidad no se lo que voy hacer contigo sin ofender no estabas en mis planes- bulma se fue a la sala de estar

Tu tampoco en los mios nada de esto estaba en mis planes, vegeta -respiro profundo- pero yo no tengo opción - vegeta intento acercarse a ella pero ella solo lo rodeo- mejor solo vete a descansar

Buenas noches onna- dijo vegeta y salió de la habitación

* * *

A la mañana siguiente bulma despertó por que lguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación

¿Quién es?- dijo bulma adormilada abriendo la puerta

Auum soy nappa , señorita el rey me ha mandado por usted para qe la lleve a desayunar –- el hombre casi comienza a reir por el aspecto de la chica

Bien- dijo bostezando - primero deja cambiarme, puedes pasar sientante mientras esperas -

Gracias pero no lo correcto- bulma no le dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta y se metió a su habitación a cambiar

Después de una media hora vestida con unos jeans mezclilla una blusa blaca de nuevo pero esta vez con un sueter tejido color gris con su pelo recojido en una cola el saiyan casi se desmaya pues el ver que realmente era hermosa adormilada o arreglada

Gracias por esperar nappa ahora podemos irnos-

Adelante señorita-

Emm no nappa antes que nada quita el "señorita" si solo dime bulma-

Es esta bien Bulma - caminaron en silencio bulma iba observando cada detalle del castillo era de colores muy frios y no tenia muchos cuadros en la pared las escaleras eran grandes y largas volvieron a pasr por un pasillo y llegaron a al comedor

Nappa abrió la puerta para que bulma pudiera entrar primero vegeta estaba sentando en la cabeza del comedor enfrente de el estaba tarble y en medio estaban bardock y kakarotto uno de en cada extremo al ver que la chica entraba todos se pusieron de pie

Buenos días señores- saludo bulma de una manera muy formal tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Buenos días onna ven toma asiento—señalo el asiento que estaba junto a el- te estábamos esperando , aunque tardaste demasiado- dijo vegeta dirigiendo una mirada amenazante a nappa

No es culpa de nappa vegeta me retrasado porque me a tomado tiempo en vestirme - bulma tomo asiento y sonrio a bardock -

Hmmp como veras ya hemos empezado a comer - vegeta levanto la mano y una muchacha apareció a un lado de el- pide lo que quieras

Mi lady- dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

Emmm tienen fruta aquí cierto- la chica asintió solo con la cabeza—bueno que sea un plato de fruta por favor

Enseguida mi lady-

Y niña que tal tu primera noche en vegetsei- dijo bardock

Fría podría decirse señor , - dijo bulma sonriendo - gracias - dijo bulma amablemente a la chica que le servia su desayuno

Señor no, no me digas señor que no soy tan viejo para ese termino solo dime Bardock-

Con una condición, Bardock que tampoco me diga niña - dijo bulma antes de poner un trozo de fruta en su boca

Trato hecho-

Tarble siempre si contactaste con la dichosa empresa -

Si me puse en contacto con corporación capsule- en cuanto bulma escucho el nombre se atraganto con el pedazo de fruta que tenia vegeta solo le acerco un poco de jugo- pero no hay quien me pueda antender la familia Briefs esta de vacaciones y no saben cuando volverán

Es una pena supongo que conociéndote seguiras persuadiendo no es asi?- dijo vegeta

Claro, hermano me interesa mucho su tegnologia puede brindar mucho a esta raza-

Quien te dio esa información?- pregunto Bardock

Una tal Marron aizawa-dijo tarble pensativo

"marron que demonios hace en corporación capsule" dijo bulma para si misma mientras escuchaba una conversación muy amena de los hombres "tal vez seria que Raditz había puesto a cargo a Marron ellos se conocían , dios que Marron no consiga acceso a las cuentas bancarias si no estamos en bancarota"

Onna que sucede estas bien-

Si disculpen solo pensaban en tonterías-

Bulma tengo una idea por que no vienes conmigo a la tierra sirve que visitas a tu famila - bulma estaba a punto de contestar cuando

Ninguno de los dos ira a ese planeta Tarble si no pudiste contactar con esa familia es por alguna razón sigue tratando como hasta ahora,-

Pero vegeta no solo lo hago por corporación capsule, si no también por que quiero conocer esa cultura y bulma puede ser una buena guia-

He dicho que no y no se hablara mas del tema-

Porque vegeta creo que tu hermano ya es lo suficiente grande para poder ir, y por mi no hay problema de acompañarlo- solto bulma

Eso no es algo discutible Tu no saldrás de este palacio hasta que se aclare lo de nuestra unión-

Oh que! por que ¿para que no hablen sobre como fue que engatuze al rey? Perdóname vegeta pero estas muy atrasado de chimes todos en este palacio murmuran sobre como termine en tu cama, pero es ahí donde se equivocan por nadie cree que no hay nada entre nosotros-

Como sabes eso-

Lo he escuchado- vegeta voltea a ver a un bardock y a kakarotto que estaban viendo solamente como peleaban entre si esperaba que confirmaran aquello que acaba de decir la mujer

Mira onna si ya lo ha dicho se ira aclarando con el tiempo aunque los planes no eran asi-

Ya se que tus planes no estaba yo, pero por que no arreglamos esto vegeta de una buena vez-

A que te refieres -

A que anulemos este dichoso matrimonio esta claro que yo no soy lo que tu y tu gente quiere además de que tu no encajas en lo quiero yo asi que vayamos a la tierra y eliminemos este absurdo matrimonio- bulma no espero respuesta y salió del comedor dejando atonitos a todos

Vegeta dis… disculpa yo no quería provocar un enfretamiento con tu mujer-

Ella tiene razón vegeta, todos están hablando y si ella esta de acuerdo en terminar con su matrimonio deberías hacerlo - dijo kakarotto

Aun falta lo que los viejos digan no puedo pasar sobre su palabra-

Cuando has respetado su palabra ….- dijo bardock- recuerda que estas arriesgando tu corona junto con la vida de esa chica -

Mañana al fin será la audiencia no bueno mañana lo decidiremos , - se puso de pie- vamos kakarotto - este lo siguió y salió del comedor -

Bardock quiero comentarte algo ahora que no esta mi hermano-

Que sucede tarble-

He hecho algunos estudios y he comprobado que mezclando la sangre sayajin con la de los terrícolas se crea una raza aun mas fuerte-

A que te refieres con mas fuerte-

Si un 75% mas de fuerza -

Eso seria un arma apara que vegeta pueda justificar su unión con la chica aunque dudo que ella quiera procrear con el -

Aun no podemos decir nada -

* * *

Kakarotto has visto lo qe te pedi -

Si la nave me temo decirte fue sabotaje puro y me da aun mas pena decirte que mi hermano es el responsable junto con turles -

Como lo sabes -

Turles fue visto acercándose varias veces a tu nave además de que el era uno de los conpiradores contra ti y tu hermano, además es fácil reunir las piezas aunque claro solo falta una pieza la mas importante ..—

Donde cuadra bulma aquí cierto?-

Vegeta tienes el camino fácil ella te ha propuesto que termines esta loca situación ve al planeta tierra y anula ese matrimonio-

Se te olvida que mañana es la audiencia con los viejos mañana querrán también la respuesta sobre quien será la reina y no tengo una respuesta para ello-

Tienes a Jade vegeta ve y dile que se haga pasar por tu pareja a ella no le importara -

No! A ella no la quiero envuelta en estos problemas tan ridículos-

Hablando de asuntos tontos mañana en la noche hay una celebración en el planeta Ryon' s y quiere la presencia del rey del universo y su bella acompañante de pelo azul-

Asi que es cierto lo que dice bulma todos los de aquí y de otros planetas ya lo saben -

* * *

Hola a todos! creo que no les ha convencido mucho esta historia verdad u.u

bueno respondiendo a algunos reviews,

si me he estado basando en una telenovela mexicana adivinen cual sera

tambien hare Raditz x marron

bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible

gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia/ adaptacion


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos de nuevo estoy aqui

no crean que abandonare este finc

a Todos los que estan al pendiente de este fic encerio que se los agradezco muchoo

Juniver, Diosa de la muerte, Guest, Aries94, ShadesRaditz, JuliBB

ahora disfruten de este otro capitulo

* * *

Capitulo 6

Bulma se encontraba en su habitación sentada viendo hacia la vista que daba su balcón pensando en como estarían sus padre y que demonios haría Marron en la empresa, porque la vida se aferraba de esa manera para hacerla sufrir el único error que había cometido había sido enamorarse de un extraño… o de un extraterrestre

Estaba tan concentrada, no se dio cuenta de que alguien entraba a la habitación

Hola bulmita, estas sola verdad- bulma al escuchar esa voz sintió un escalofrio y se puso de pie

Raditz que haces aquí, no se supone que te habías ido-

Ja perderme el momento en donde vegeta pierda su trono por tu culpa, no amorcito me estoy ocultando en la ciudad en cuanto tenga mi señal la guerra empieza

La guerra? Raditz mi familia como esta -

Tu familia? Mira como te has portado muy bien y has hecho todo lo que te digo te dire que tus padres nisiquiera saben que están siendo privados de su libertad están en una peuqeña isla junto con tu insoportable prima esperando a que llegues a vacacionar con ellos-

Entonces están bien- bulam se toco su cabeza y miro hacia abajo

Que creías que estarían amarrados a una silla y amordazados , eso francamente decepciona no podría maltratar a mis suegros y aunque si me gustaría tampoco a chichi-

Gracias raditz, encerio te lo agradezco- solto bulma mas relajada-

Me tengo que ir tu espocito viene para aca nada de hablar de mi oiste - la tomo de la mandibula

Sii- al responder la solto bruscamente y salió por la ventana segundos después vegeta toco a la puerta, bulma se limpio los ojos y corrió a abrir la puerta

Que deseas vegeta-

Me permites pasar-

Claro estas en tu castillo pasa vegeta- vegeta dio un paso adelante y cerro la puerta antes de que el pudiera decir una palabra bulma se adelanto

Quiero pedirte una disculpa, por lo de esta mañana se que me comporte mal no tengo una justificación ante mi actitud perdona vegeta-

No he venido a hablar de eso, ya esta en el pasado, he venido a informarte que mañana por la noche iremos a un reunión en otro planeta , hoy una sayajin de mi entera confianza te acompañara a la ciudad a comprar lo que necesitas- vegeta se dio cuenta de que quería protestar- no te estoy preguntando es una orden, y como mi esposa tienes que acompañarme

No iba a protestar, sabes ya no quiero discutir contigo hare todo lo que me digas- vegeta noto que ella decía con temor esas palabras , se acerco lo suficiente a ella para mirarla a los ojos

Lo que yo quiera- bulma asintió silenciosamente- cuida tus palabras por que no creo que quieras cumplir todas mis ordenes-

Si te refieres a sexo – bulma bajo la mirada apenada- se que no lo pedirías ni exigirías se que eres un caballero y respetarías mis decisiones

Estamos en desvetaja onna, yo apenas conozco poco por no decir nada de ti-

Es normal no puedes recordar nada de mi por el accidente-

Sabes que es raro recuerdo todo, mi infancia mi familia cada minuto aquí pero no te recuerdo a ti— estaba a una distancia cada vez menor pero sin tocarla

Que quieres decir - Bulma se puso muy nerviosa comenzó a temblar pensando que había descubierto la verdad

Nada, simplemente te estoy diciendo que es raro… hay algo que quieras decirme-

No! Solo que si no me recuerdas divorciémonos terminemos con esto yo me voy a mi planeta y tu te quedas aquí -

Vaya con tu temperamento primero dices que quieres hacer las paces y ahora te pones asi-

Me sacas de mis casillas …- al so las mano exasperada y se alejo de el - yo no puedo vivir asi vegeta-

Me vale una mierda como puedas vivir o no este no es un conflicto que yo quiera tener, pero ya que estas aquí me serviras de algo- grito vegeta- y mas te vale cumplir con tu promesa de hacer todo lo que yo quiera- la tomo del brazo agresivamente obligándola a mirarle a los ojos

O si no que- dijo bulma desafiándolo con la mirada- me mataras mandaras asesinar a los mios, suena exactamente a lo que haría alguien como tu-

callate que tu no me conoces - la avento lejos de el- estas enterada de lo que pasara mañana asi que vete preparando— vegeta se fue

mas tarde bulma salió de la habitación estaba harta de estar encerrada ahí sola sin poder hacer nada , comenzó a explorar el castillo era grande y con muchos sirvientes las paredes estaban llenos de fotografías extrañas en ninguna aprecia vegeta o tarble eran imágenes extrañas

disculpe aquí no hay alguna biblioteca - pregunto a un sirviente que iba pasando junto a ella

si mi lady sígame- la guio por varios pasillo que estaban casi todos iguales incluso podría decir que la estaba llevando en círculos- aquí es

gracias- la persona hizo una reverencia y se fue bulma entro a la biblioteca, en realidad esperaba encontrar un lugar enorme con demasiados libros pero no fue asi era mas bien como un tipo despacho pequeño y acogedor le gustaba asi que sin mas se acerco al estante donde estaban algunos libro y busco alguno que llamara su atención y se sento en el sofá junto para comenzar a leer.

Las horas pasaron y vegeta se acercaba a su despacho donde noto el ki de la chica, aumento su velocidad entro a la habitación y vio a la chica leyendo pasificamente

Que haces aquí- pregunto asustando a la chica

Acaso no ves, leo un poco sobre tu planeta- dijo sin despegar la vista del libro

Y por que aquí - dijo acercándose al sillón donde estaba

Bueno no conozco el castillo y la habitación me a aburrido asi que empece a explorar encontré a una chica le pedi una biblioteca y aquí me tienes espero no te moleste-

Aunque me moleste ya estas aquí que hacias en la tierra -

En realidad …- recordó que no tenia que decir nada sobre capsule corp - nada importante ayudaba a mi padre

Mmhp, supongo que no hacias nada de calidad alla - bulma enfureció cuando dijo eso

Tal vez pero eso no importa vegeta o si?-

No solo quería saber sobre ti- se sento frente a su escritorio- acaso es eso algo malo - bulma dejo el libro y tomo asiento frente el

Quieres saber de mi eh? Bueno tengo 23 años me gusta leer escuchar música tranquila vivo o vivía con mis padres y su gran zoológico tengo una prima de mi misma edad llamada milk o chichi aah odio el l te y amo el café con suficiente azúcar fumo un poco cuando estoy nerviosa espera conocen aquí los cigarros por que si no estoy en serios problemas porque… -

Alto! Te han dicho que hablas demasiado-

Si lo han dicho pero no respondiste a mi pregunta-

Hablas del tabaco si lo trajieron de tu tierra pero olvida que dejare que fumes esa porquería se los daños que causa a seres como tu y no permitire que los consumas -

Porque es mi cuerpo no el tuyo yo hago lo que quiero-

Acabas de decir que solo es cuando estas nerviosa encontraras otro método para eliminar tus nervios-

Eres odioso vegeta-suspiro- pero aceptare todo lo que digas, ahora hablame de ti-

No hay nada que decir de mi,- dijo bastante serio y disgustado

Perdona vegeta no quise incomodarte- bajo la mirada y mordió un labio - mejor me voy puedo llevarme el libro

Adelante puedes hacer lo que desees en este castillo-

Encerio vegeta lo dices encerio- alzo una ceja

Claro eres mi esposa no una prisionera-

Gracias vegeta espero cumplas tu palabra- vegeta no entendió esa respuesta era demasiado extraña y bipolar

Bulma salió y busco a alguien de servicio - oye tu me podrías hacer un gran favor-

Claro señorita digame-

necesito conseguir cigarros mmm tabaco si el tabaco me podrías ayudar-

si pero tardare un poco en conseguirlo esta en la cuidad -

no importa, por cierto cual es tu nombre -

mi nombre es Mei señorita -

mucho gusto Mei- bulma le sonrio y volteo a ver a todos lados - pero ven no quiero que sepan que hablo contigo necesito proponerte algo - llegaron a la habitación- mi nombre es bulma y por favor quiero que guardes este secreto

si … señorita-

puedes retirarte Mei gracias por esto- le sonrio y la muchacha se retiro bulma salió al balcón - hay que voy hacer necesito librarme de este embrollo antes de que se complique mas y Raditz nos mate

de que embrollo hablas de donde conoces a raditz- escucho una voz detrás a ella sin duda alguien la había descubierto


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7

Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi loca historia, Les agradezco su paciencia y solidaridad a la misma, ahora si les dejo que continuen leyendo

-entonces dime de donde conoces a Raditz Bulma -

-¿Raditz?, no entiendo a que te refieres-

-escuche bien bulma, y tu lo mencionaste además de eso has dicho que matara a todos a que te refieres-

-esque… - bulma titubeo - Perdon pero no se lo debo decir esta en riesgo muchas cosas y no se si puedo confiar en ti Nappa, además no es el único Raditz que conozco en mi planeta ese nombre se volvió muy comun

-tal vez tengas Razon pero puedes confiar en mi digo no tienes con quien hablar y la verdad me gustaría ser tu amigo- Nappa le sonrio sinceramente—disculpa que haya entrado a tu habitación de esta manera pero creo que estabas muy concetrada y no escuchaste cuando te llamaba vine a avisarte que la cena se servirá en una hora

-no te preocupes, gracias ahora cuéntame sobre ese Tal Raditz-

-No hay mucho que contar el es mayor y era el favorito del padre de kakarotto por su fuerza, sin embargo el rey noto su potencial y su gran ambicion y lo hizo un guerrero de elite , le prometió que eliminaría a vegeta para que el se quedara con el titulo de rey de vegetsei, pero vegeta lo elimino antes y mato a toda la elite del antiguo rey, pero a raditz no lo mato por respeto a Barock aunque lo veto del planeta hacia la tierra- suspiro- y bueno el resto ya lo sabes regreso con ustedes después del accidente

-Asi que el soldado que vino es hermano de kakarotto , bueno el poco tiempo que lo trate no se parece en nada en el, es mas ni a su padre parecen sayajins son muy amables-

-Bueno creo que Bardock se ha vuelto poco a poco asi creo que por kakarotto, Vegeta y Tarble tampoco lo son Vegeta ama el orden y exige mucho para que nada se salga de control y Tarble bueno el ama la ciencia y el descubrir cosas nuevas pero ambos son de corazón duro pero noble-

-Vegeta lo sabe ocultar muy bien- dijo bulma recargando la palma de su mano en su cachete

-Con el tiempo lo veras solo hace falta un pequeña llave para abrir la cerradura-

-Eres demasido optimista, pero creo que tiempo no habrá en cuanto obtenga la manera de que Vegeta me de el divorcio yo me voy -

-Falta el veredicto del consejo, que por cierto es mañana y después será la fiesta en aquel planeta no creo que te dejen ir tan pronto -

-Aun no me conoces mi estimado Nappa-

-Seras Capaz de escapar antes de la fiesta-

-No, que eso no te preocupes pero después - sonrio y miro a Nappa con el ceño fruncido confundido- Que te parece si mejor me enseñas en donde están los laboratorios -

-De acuerdo ven acompañame- la tomo de la mano corrió hacia el pasillo bajaron las escaleras que llegaban a la parte de la estancia pero se encontraron a otro soldado que iba muy distraído—kakarotto fijate por donde caminas—

-perdonen iban distraído pero a donde se dirigen –

-bulma a pedido que le enseñe los laboratorios subterráneos—

-encerio bueno yo la llevo tu ya ve a cenar—

\- no hay problema—esta vez se dirigio a bulma

\- no Nappa ve gracias—nappa se despido y se fue

\- ven sígueme-

volvieron a recorrer otro pasillo por primera vez vio donde estaba la cocina y algunos sirvientes trabajan en la cena que se serviría después llego a otras escaleras volvieron a bajar llegaron a unos lujosos labratorios con grandes pantallas y aparatos de alta tecnología

-Wow, pero porque esta situado aquí si hay una explosión todo el castillo saldrá perjudicado-

-Si eso lo sabemos pero Tarble casi no esta aquí el prefiere ir al de la base central ahí hay mas científicos y puede hacer mas experimentos

-Esto es impresionante kakarotto -

-Oye bulma te interesa la ciencia verdad e visto el brillo en tus ojos-

-Si- suspiro dolorosamente- pero por ahora la tengo que dejar de lado- paso la mano por cada maquina que vei les daba una leve caricia

-Porque hay algo malo en ella- dijo kakarotto

-No para nada yo me entiendo -

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, la cena se servirá dentro de unos minutos -

-Claro vámonos, pero sabes hoy no quiero cenar en el comedor con todos -

-Como quieras, avisare a la cocina que te lleven la cena te acompaño a tu habitación-

Gracias kakarotto eres un muy amable- sonrio por primera vez desde que llego ahí genuinamente

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bulma estaba en su cuarto leyendo aquel libro que había encontrado en el estudio de vegeta y esperando que la cena llegara a su habitación en cuanto Goku antes kakarotto le había dejado en su habitación se sintió feliz y ya no tan sola había hecho un nuevo amigo al cual Ya había bautizado con aquel nombre que era mucho mas corto que el original, y el por su parte había adorado su nuevo nombre

Tocaron a la puerta, la cena ya había llegado y bulma se acerco para abrir paso a la persona que llevara el alimento se dio cuenta que era la chica con la que había compartido algunas palabras

-Buenas noches señorita Bulma he traido la cena - bulma cerro la puerta- y también su ultimo encargo- saco de la bolsa de su delantal la cajetilla de cigarros -los consegui esta misma tarde

\- Gracias Mei te lo agradezco encerio en cuanto pueda te lo recompensare - la abrazo fuertemente la chica solo se sonrojo -

\- no se preocupe señorita ese es mi trabajo ahora me retiro- hizo una reverencia y se fue Bulma se disponía a cenar cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente

\- se puede saber porque no cenas en el comedor como la gente normal- si era vegeta

-porque yo no me considero normal además estoy exhausta y quiero estar sola mañana estare todo el dia contigo ahora vete Vegeta-

-no puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana ahora haz el favor de bajar-

-No— al decir esa ultima palabra se sento en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-Acabas de decir No al rey de los sayajin—

-Bueno Vegeta no es mi problema que no sepas escuchar y que tampoco sepas respetar lo que prometes si no mas recuerdo apenas hace unas horas dijiste que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, y lo que quiero justamente ahora es cenar s.o.l.a ahora que ya has escuchado mi decisión has el favor de salir de esta habitación –

-Deja de gritar onna eres demasiado escandalosa si tanto querías estar sola que jodidos hacias de arriba a abajo con kakarotto—

-Bueno al parecer Kakarotto es buena compañía me divertí con el las noticas aquí corren rápido, dejame en paz vegeta— vegeta

-Eres mi esposa no la de kakarotto te prohíbo que te exhibas con el, es mas incluso que hables con el — la tomo del brazo y la paro del sillón mirándola fijamente en ese momento volvió a sentir miedo

-Tu no me vas a prohibir nada escuchaste NADA— lo miro directo a los ojos y el mientras la acercaba cada vez mas a su rostro

\- estas muy segura de eso soy el rey y tu se supone que eres mi mujer , mejor no me retes–

\- No es un reto es mas vegeta te puedo asegurar que esta farsa se terminara pronto tu eres una persona demasiado cruel y fría no se como se me ocurrió enamorarme de alguien como tu no te quiero y nunca lo hare ahora vete de esta habitación o me voy yo-

\- Vete tu si tanto te quieres ir – la solto de repente y ella no lo espero mas salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras Tarble, Bardock y kakarotto que escuchaban la escandalosa pelea en la parte baja del castillo vieron pasar a bulma corriendo sin esperar nada y saliendo de la misma, kakarotto iba acorrer tras de ella pero su padre se lo impidió

\- dejala Kakarotto o querrás que Vegeta te odie aun mas—

-mi intención jamás fue hacer enojar a Vegeta padre tu lo sabes—

\- es me queda claro hijo, pero esta pelea a sido un bien para ese par – dijo bardock mirando hacia la puerta—Yo ire por ella, además no creo que llegue muy lejos no conoce mas alla de su cuarto—

-Yo ire a ver a Vegeta – tarble subió hacia donde estabab su hermano—Quien eres y dime que has hecho con mi hermano—solto el menor al ver a su hermano sentando y pensantivo

-No estoy para bromas Tarble—

-eso todo el castillo lo sabe, pero ahora sabemos que el Rey ha sentido celos de su escudero mas fiel—

-¿celos? A que te refieres lo único que hice fue reclamar el hecho que se exhibía con el no son celos—

\- exhibir hermano lo único que hizo kakarotto fue cumplir tu orden de acatar cualquier orden de la onna – suspiro—sin embargo la única que ha pagado los platos rotos de tus celos fue Bulma—

\- A donde se fue –

\- no lo se Bardock fue de tras de ella— se sento a un lado de su hermano mayor—esta pelea te a recordado a nuestros padres verdad—

-Ella a dicho exactamente la misma frase que mama le ha dicho a ese infeliz que tenemos por padre—levanto la mirada y vio hacia el vacio—Y yo por torpe dije lo mismo que el solo que ella tuvo el valor de largarse aunque no sepa en donde demonios esta—

\- has encontrado a tu doble vegeta, ella te hara batalla por siempre y eso que solo tiene tres noches aquí—

\- es un estúpido e innecesario dolor de cabeza—

\- ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de mi mas fiel guerrero?—dijo vegeta poniéndose de pie

\- eres terco y tonto hermano pero eres sabio y sabras que hacer, pero lo que si te recomiendo es que en cuanto bulma regrese le pidas una disculpa por lo que has dicho si van a convivir que sea sanamente y tampoco le prohíba nada—

\- Tarble pides cosas que no si las cumpliré—

-Las cumpliras porque sabes que es lo mejor que puedes hacer—salió de la habitación, ahora confirmaba que su hermano menor era la esencia pura de su madre y que si no fuera por el perdería los estribos y seria un completo caos

Ahora que lo pensaba porque se había puesto asi cuando escucho a kakarotto hablar tan animadamente de su esposa en la cena y que la haya excusado de no comer con ellos pero lo que mas le molesto fue que paseaban juntos por el castillo, eso fue lo que provoco su ira e ir a buscarla para reclamarle, era su esposa no la de kakarotto y debía estar con el no con kakarotto sin embargo ella nunca demostró miedo ni arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho al contrario sus ojos se veian llenos de orgullo y arrogancia cuando ella menciono que no lo quizo y nunca lo querra recordó a sus padres peleando y muy en el fondo vegeta no quería eso en un matrimonio estar unido a una persona que lo despreciara y como en su raza no existía el amor o al menos el demostrarlo había decidido estar solo para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bulma se fue a esconder a la parte de atrás del castillo, a llorar porque sabia que no tenia a donde ir su orgullo la había hecho correr lejos de el luego vio una especie de cabaña grande donde veía que muchos esclavos se metían los siguió y se dio cuenta que eran donde dormían ellos les pidió Refugio los esclavos la miraron extraño pero al final sabían que tenían que aceptar porque era la futura reina de vegetsei y los podría mandar a azotar

\- Donde esta Mei – pregunto bulma a uno de los sirvientes—

\- Mi lady ella aun sigue sirviendo a la familia real, es la ultima en acostarse y la primera en levantarse –

\- Bien pues yo pertenezco a la famiilia real ahora, ve y buscala dile que me urge verla y donde me encuentro necesito absoluta discrecion nadie debe saber donde me encuentro—

\- Si mi lady— bulma se sento en una dela camillas que había aun no podía creer que Vegeta tuviera asi a los que le servían todos los días eran despiadado Muchos se acercaron a ella con el propósito de brindarle una estancia comoda si eso fuera posible pero ella les agradecia con una sonrisa y les comenzaba a preguntar sobre sus planetas natales y como había llegado allí, algunos contaban el como antiguo rey vegeta los había esclavisado y como el nuevo rey los tenia en mejores condiciones muchos lo catalogaban de un angel, sin embargo ella lo dudaba al ser tan frio dudaba que fuera como todos ahí los describían pasaron las horas y Mei no llegaba y los sirvientes que le hacían compañía a Bulma poco a poco se iban a dormir y ella comenzaba a sentir el frio de la noche

-Bulma no pensaras dormir aquí – le había dicho una profunda voz que resulto se la voz de Bardock

-no tengo donde dormir y no quiero causar mas problemas— bulma le hizo una seña para que la siguiera afuera y asi dejar dormir a todos

\- si no mas recuerdo el Rey te asigno una habitación, además las escenas de celos son normales en un matrimonio—

En un verdadero matrimonio y esto no es un matrimonio normal el nisiquiera recuerda haberme conocido—

-entiendelo para el todo esto es nuevo tenle paciencia—

-paciencia tengo tres noches aquí y ya me ha prohibido hablar con kakarotto o algún otro soldado no puedo fumar, pero me dice que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera es ilógico—

\- te llevare a tu habitación anda – bulma suspiro y siguio a bardock rumbo al castillo caminaron en silencio—

\- no sabia que vegeta era considerado un héroe—solto de repente

\- si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerle sabrias porque— llegaron a la habitación Bardock como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara—buena noche Bulma descansa— le dio un beso en la frente como un padre protector bulma se metió pero se dio cuenta que no estaba sola si no que también estaba el motivo de sus corajes… Vegeta

\- ¿Qué haces aquí vegeta?— bulma paso de largo y vegeta solo la siguio con la mirada sentado en uno de los sofas

\- me di cuenta que no cenaste por causa de la discusión asi que vengo a asegurarme de que esta vez cenes—

\- estas loco primero me insultas me corres y ahora quieres que cene—

\- kakarotto me ha explicado todo y te pido una disculpa onna pero Tu me sacaste de mis casillas a no obedecer mis ordenes—

\- no toda la vida te van a obedecer o al menos no yo— bulma se sento frente a la mesa y comenzó a cenar, vegeta sonrio discretamente se acerco a hacerle compañía en la mesa

\- Todo lo que me han enseñado es a controlar y a mandar dentro de muchos planetas –

\- ¿ Como era tu madre Vegeta?— el la miro sorprendido – no es necesario que respondas perdona mi indiscreción—

\- mañana será el veredicto del los viejos dependiendo de eso será tu estancia aquí, si ellos disponen que te puedes marchar iremos a tu planeta a anular el matrimonio de no ser asi tendremos que seguir casados y por el bien de los dos no te metas en mis cosas personales, pero sea cual sea el resultado me acompañaras a la reunió en aquel planeta pasa buena noche-

-que caballeroso eres al pedimerlo pero igual pasa buena noche, majestad—

-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente

Vegeta estaba sentado frente a una gran mesa que estaba llena de ancianos bardock y su hermano esperando a que ese asunto se resolviera ahí faltaba la presencia de Serippa

-Serippa no podra estar presente pero mando una carta en donde expresa su aboluta sorpresa ante tu matrimonio precipitado y que apoyara la decisión que tome el consejo cualquiera sea la consecuencia de la misma—dijo un viejo

\- no me sorprende ella busca quitarme mi trono entonces que han decidido viejos—

\- Vegeta tu padre jamás habría permitido la unión con cualquier otra raza sin importar que, y el hubiera seguido la ley tal y como esta escrita desde hace siglos, sin embargo nosotros al conocer las razones por las cuales te has casado con esa chica y los beneficios que traerán lo permitiremos pero ella se va al dar a luz al primer heredero—

\- de que beneficios hablan – pregunto perdido vegeta—

\- el joven príncipe presento los beneficios de mezclar el adn humano con el adn sayajin crea guerreros mas poderosos—

\- asi que aprobamos tu matrimonio sin embargo te daremos un plazo de un año para que presentes a los herederos— dijo otro de los viejos

\- imposible la mujer y yo hemos estado hablando y queremos anular el matrimonio habrá alguna sayajin que ocupe el lugar de reina y nada de esto ocurrió—

\- y perder la oportunidad de saber si se pueden crear guerreros mas fuerte, no vegeta eso se ha decidido-

\- el trono seguirá siendo tuyo hasta que presentes el heredero si no pasaremos a abrir la carta poder que dejo tu padre-

Vegeta estaba feliz serippa no había logrado quitarle su trono pero furioso porque tendría que lidiar con la mujer por un año y sobre todo tener un heredero eso era una locura ninguno se soportaba y tendrían que tener un hijo la reunión acabo y vegeta dijo querer estar solo salió rumbo a su despacho donde encontró a la chica

-Entonces que sucedió Vegeta ¿Cuándo me voy?—

\- permanecerás aquí por un año— la miro vegeta esperando una reacción por su parte

-eso no era parte del plan – susurro –

\- la ley del planeta habla que si un rey o un heredero al trono se une a cualquier raza inferior este será destituido y la mujer morirá por traición, sin embargo Tarble ha salvado tu trasero metiéndoles la loca idea a los del consejo que mezclando tu adn y el de los sayajin se crea una raza mas fuerte que la de los sayajin y quieren muestras dentro de un año-

-Matarme, pero ahora resulta que no si no que mas bien tengo que tener un bebe—

\- habremos de encontrar alguna solución onna –

\- llevas diciendo eso desde que llegue aquí-

-no moriras alegrate por eso ahora quiero estar solo vete—bulma se retiro al jardín a pensar pero vio a lo lejos una sombra oculta entre algunos arbustos y sabia de quien se trataba

\- tu eres un vil mentiroso no me salvarías sabrias que me matarían por traicion – bulma lloraba

\- asi que ya fue dicha la condena cuando abren la carta poder—

-temo decirte Raditz que no moriré asi como Vegeta no dejara el trono eres un ser despiadado Te odio mucho —

\- sabes que eso me tiene sin cuidado pero resulta que el maldito plan no ha funcionado –

\- Jodete Raditz y muerete de Rabia— bulma se hecho a correr hacia al castillo sin embargo una mano la detuvo

-ahora no negaras que conoces al hermano de kakarotto verdad—

-¿Qué has visto?—dijo bulma nerviosa

\- lo suficiente para saber que estas enredada con el, sin embargo quiero escuchar tu versión antes de llevarte con vegeta—

\- Yo … yo no sabia nada de este estúpido plan hasta que aterrizamos en Namekusei—suspiro—puedes soltarme dire la verdad te lo juro – la solto y la guio hacia unos troncos para que se pudieran sentar— bueno todo comenzó…-bulma comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido desde el principio dejando a Nappa impresionado y decepcionado de su compañero

\- considero oportuno que le digas la verdad a vegeta el tal vez no lo comprenda de in mediato pero con el tiempo lo entenderá y accedera protegerte—

\- no, mis padres han sido secuestrados por Raditz, marron y serippa estoy amenazada si alguien se entera de todo lo que te dije y llega a oídos de ellos los mataran, yo no quiero que los maten por mi culpa y mi estupidez –suspiro—encontrare la forma de salir de esta sana y salva junto con mi familia—

\- Vere la forma de ayudarte sin que nadie se de cuenta—

\- gracias por entender esta locura— el solo sonrio y salió del lugar bullma entro unos minutos depues al palacio cabizbaja—"soy un científico por que no lo pensé antes puedo hacer localizador de adn tal vez asi encuentre mas rápido a mis padres y mas rápido destruiré a Raditz, por que no lo pensé antes"—

-bulma –

\- que sucede, goku—volteo a ver al soldado que la llamaba

\- es momento de que empaques tus pertencias para irnos al planeta Ryon's –

\- es cierto lo había olvidado cuanto tiempo tenemos—

\- aproximadamente 2 horas es por eso que te vine a avisar—

\- Gracias ire a empacar de inmediato- bulma subió a su habitación y en la cama encontró 3 vestidos distintos junto con una caja de joyería y una nota:

Onna por favor escoge un vestido para la gala de esta noche confio en tu buen gusto, por cierto también lleva algo mas comodo para mañana atte vegeta

Bulma reviso los tres vestidos pero el que mas le convenció fue el blanco con escote en la espalda y algunos toques dorados Lo metió en la bolsa de nuevo luego en una maleta mas pequeña guardo una segunda muda de ropa como había ordenado vegeta junto con las joyas el maquillaje y los zapatos cuando tocaron a su puerta-

-adelante- grito

\- hola bulma—

\- que tal Tarble ya todo listo para irnos—

-ehh no yo no voy esta vez—

\- por que, -

-tengo algunos pendientes aquí, asi que mejor me quedo además vas tu con vegeta y es mejor—sonrio—ya estas lista—

-Si ya iba a salir para buscar a tu hermano—

\- te acompaño—bulma le dedico una sonrisa y tomo su maleta rumbo a la salida de su cuarto—vegeta estará feliz con este trato

\- se que es muy importante, pero no se la razón exacta y creo que también para ti es muy importante ese planeta ya que has ido varias veces—

\- como lo sabes—

\- hace un momento has dicho esta vez no ire—

\- ja eres muy observadora, es un planeta importante para mi madre aquí viene Vegeta— vegeta venia en camino con un sirviente a lado dándole ordenes—hermano íbamos a buscarte

-lo mismo digo, están listos—

-si—dijo bulma

\- yo no ire hermano ya te lo había dicho—

\- es cierto , bien vámonos Onna—vegeta tomo la maleta de bulma y se la entrego a un sirviente que los seguía—

-cuidate, Tarble— grito bulma

\- igual diviértanse—

\- el auto nos esta esperando abajo— solto vegeta

-auto no se suponía que los sayajin volaban a todas apartes—

\- si pero en ocasiones cansa, además tu no puedes volar y esa es una terrible desventaja—en la salida del palacio estaba una limosina negra , Bardock estaba esperándolos ahí con la puerta abierta

\- buen viaje chicos no se aniquilen mutuamente por favor—

\- no prometo nada Bardock—dijo bulma entrando a la limosina

-encontranste lo que te pedi—

\- les he dicho que es para los experimentos de tu hermano, no se negaron toma—

\- Gracias – vegeta subió tambien a la limosina y bardock cerro la puerta

\- kakarotto y nappa ya los están esperando en la zona de despegue tengan un agradable viaje –

-hasta luego Bardock —la limosina arranco—los chicos también vienen—

\- son nuestros guardias jamás viajo sin kakarotto es un buen guerrero irritante pero excelente guerrero y nappa es tu guardia asi que el te vigila mientras yo no estoy contigo, protocolo real-

-interesante—dijo bulma mirando la ventana la conversación quedo ahí hasta que llegaron a la zona de despegue—

\- todo esta listo para despegar, alteza—

\- kakarotto y nappa ya han despegado—

-hace 5 minutos –

-exelente , ¿subimos?—se dirigió a bulma

\- claro, majestad— bromeo un poco

\- nappa y kakarotto viajan en otra nave—

-si, ellos se adelantan a confirmar nuestra llegada y que todo sea seguro—

\- siempre es asi—

\- no—le dirigio una mirada burlona—solo desde que estas tu aquí, pretendo que todo sea seguro nerviosa por que viajaremos solos –

\- no nunca había visto tanto movimiento, no estoy acostumbrada a esto—

-deberias acostumbrarte asi será cada que salgamos del planeta— bulma le sonrio y fijo su vista hacia otro lugar el la habia hecho que se apenara—llegaremos en aproximadamente una hora y media—

-tengo que bajar ya arreglada—

-no , el evento es hasta la noche asi que te dara tiempo, dsifruta el viaje—

Después de una hora y media la nave había aterrizado los recibió kakarotto y nappa junto con otra limosina

-bienvenidos, vegeta bulma— dijo kakarotto—el rey te esta esperando en el castillo pretende hablar contigo antes de firmar— subieron a esta los 4

\- mientras nosotros vamos a ver que quieren ahora, nappa te encargas de custodiar a bulma—

\- asi sera Vegeta—

\- la cena comienza a las 7 al firma del contrato, a las 8:30 haras un discurso corto, después diras tus condiciones de ahí el baile mañana sera una mañana libre después de las 4 habra otra reunión y las 7 podremos despegar a Vegetsei—

\- que es esto que cargas aquí – dijo nappa a bulma

\- es una cámara fotográfica—nappa la miro con cara de no entendí—toma fotos de diferentes momentos mira—tomo una foto de Vegeta y kakarotto discutiendo, al momento ambos recibieron el impacto del flash—ves y luego te da la foto— le entrego el papel que había obtenido

\- dejen de estar jugando con esa cámara—dijo vegeta nappa y bulma solo reian

\- ya vegeta solo le mostraba como se utiliza nada mas pero – miro la foto—salieron muy graciosos—la limosina se paro y bajaron primeron kakarotto y nappa para alejar a la gente que estaba esperándolos—tienes muchos seguidores Vegeta, crei que era una reunión intima—

\- que en tu planeta no existen los medios de comunicación—

\- si, pero creía que en el tuyo no había nada de eso y mas cuando pretende ser anónimo—

\- buen argumento, bajemos—

\- rey Vegeta por aquí – gritaban todos los presentes con cámaras en mano y micrófonos como era posible que nappa no conociera las cámaras si siempre vegeta tenia que lidiar con ellas, si que era torpe, vegeta jalaba a bulma para que pudiera caminar subieron las escaleras que llegaban a la puerta principal del lugar —Majestad presente a su compañera—seguían gritando afuera del lugar-

\- Bienvenidos sean—dijo un hombre ya mayor—majestad es un honor tenerlo de vuelta a este su planeta, literalmente—extendió la mano—de igual manera le doy la bienvenida señorita…

\- Bulma, Gracias—

-señorita Bulma claro la servidumbre la conducirá a su habitación mientras el rey y yo hablamos—

\- de que demonios hay que hablar –

-sigame majestad y lo sabra— el hombre dio la vuelta y se dirigió a otra puerta

\- que hombre tan agradable—

\- no te confies tanto, ya estamos organizados no te separes de Nappa en ningun momento el te escoltara a lugar de la reunión ahí nos encontraremos—

\- como digas Vegeta, Nappa nos vamos—

\- claro—bulma siguió a nappa rumbo a las escaleras

\- oh pero antes—volteo – vegeta—grito el rey volteo sorprendiendo de nuevo por el flash de una cámara—para el recuerdo – sonrio y subió las escaleras, vegeta solo se quedo anonado con una pequeña sonrisa de lado viéndola subir—me podrías decir como demonios no conoces las camras—

\- quien dijo que no las conocía la tuya es rara que es diferente— fue lo ultimo que escucho vegeta de aquel par

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ahora si que es lo que demos de discutir—

\- que es lo que planea hacer con este planeta ,majestad—

\- no tengo porque darles explicaciones sobre mis compras—

\- en efecto, eso lo sabemos sin embargo en este planeta hay miles de personas que viven y nos preocupamos por su bienestar—

\- su preocupación es en vano, ya que el planeta se quedara tal y como esta actualmente, no quiero ningún cambio –

\- en… entonces solo se convertirá en su propiedad—

\- en efecto el planeta me parece que tiene exelentes formas de supervivencia, un exelente comercio y visitas extrajenras millonarias asi que no veo porque cambiar eso solo requiero un informe trimestral de su productividad—

\- entonces el Rey del planeta seguire siendo yo—

\- no diría rey mas bien un responsable del lugar le parece alcalde, el rey soy yo de estey otros mas planetas que he adquirido mas el planeta no sabe, esta solo será una visita normal como cualquier otra para la prensa, alguna otra duda—

\- ninguna majestad, le muestro el borrador del contrato final—

-aquí es donde se hospedaran tu y vegeta—

-Gracias, nappa… espera vegeta y yo- dijo sorprendida

-jaja sabria que esa seria tu cara, pero si los de aquí no saben que tu matrimonio es una farsa asi que estsa es la habitación de los dos—

\- ahh que mas da—

\- apresúrate falta poco para que bajen a la cena, las maletas estan en el baño – dijo saliendo del cuarto—estare aquí afuera cualquier cosa grita—

-adios Nappa—

Bulma fue al baño y empezó a arreglarse, después de una hora vegeta entro a la - pensando que era solo de el,comenzó a quitarse la armadura para solo quedarse en pantalones bulma salió

-crei que estaba sola perdona, Vegeta— desviando su mirada

-el error ha sido mio no debi entrar sin tocar— el al contrario se le quedo mirando y la recorrió de arriba abajo no de una manera morbosa pero si sorprendido con lujuria, deseo

\- es que esta es la habitación de ambos según dijo nappa –

\- algo dijo el estúpido rey—suspiro—me ire a bañar- paso a un costado de bulma absorbiendo todo su perfume

-antes de que te metas a bañar… podrías subir el cierre del vestido, esqe se atoro— vegeta no dijo nada solo se limito a acercarse a ella y hacer lo que ella le pidió

-Gracias—dijo bulma y el se metió al baño después de unos minutos salió con un smokin negro una corbata azul rey muy elegante bulmal, estaba admirando el panorama que daba el balcón

\- no te has puesto las joyas que te mande— la sorprendió vegeta

\- sobre eso, no las considero de mi tipo soy muy lujosas y exageradas hermosas pero exageradas nada que ver conmigo solo me he puesto los pendientes—

\- Te ves bien onna , si tu te sientes mejor asi lo apruebo—bulma solto el aire que había estado guardando—

-la vista desde aquí es muy hermosa—

\- si el planeta en si y la gente es muy hospitalaria creeme, después lo veras ahora que ya es hora— vegeta extendió su mano – me permite ser su escolta mi lady—

\- seria un honor para mi, majestad—dijo bulma tomado su mano y sonriéndole caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación y después en el pasillo – Nappa avisale a kakarotto que pueden disponer de su tiempo arréglense y asistan a la reunión—

\- si vegeta—nappa le ofreció una mirada picara a bulma y ella solo sonrio sonrojada

Cuando llegaron al salón todos hicieron una reverencia al rey y su compañera caminado algunos se acercaban a vegeta y la presentaba al principio lo dudaba ¿una amiga? ¿su ultimo ligue? ¿su esposa que aun no comproba si lo era o no?, mejor evitarse esas cuestiones y solo les decía su nombre, bulma aceptaba si no la mentira se volveria aun mas grande

Vegeta observaba a bulma como se desenvolvía con cada persona que se acercaba a saludarla reia relajada sin preocupaciones de todas las féminas que había ahí era la única que llamaba la atención.. su atención muchas mujeres intentaron llamar su atención pero el las mandaba lejos de una manera sutil, los musicos comenzaron a tocar baladas tranquilas y muchas parejas se acercaban a la pista a bailar el tomo un trago y se acerco a ella

-¿bailarias esta pieza conmigo? –

\- no creo que sea buena idea,Vegeta—

\- yo si lo creo, vamos— la tomo del brazo y la llevo al centro de la pista, Nappa al verlos bailar tomo la cámara que llevaba bulma se acerco a tomarles una foto en la cual salía muy intimos felices y relajados

\- Crei no sabias bailar— comento vegeta

\- nunca dije que no sabia bailar solo no me gusta hacerlo—suspiro—además llamamos la atención de todos— volteo a ver a algunas personas

\- te importa mucho lo que piensen los demás—

\- en realidad no, no tengo nada que perder, y ti te importa –

\- no no me importa si lo hiciera no estaría bailando contigo mientras todos murmuran curiosos lo que somos—

\- ¿Por qué adquiriste este planeta sin cambiar nada del? -

\- me gusta y me interesa tenerlo tal y como es—

\- por que—

\- Tiene gran importancia para Tarble y para mi—

\- te interesa mucho el bienestar de tu hermano verdad—

\- es mi hermano mi única familia, sin embargo el es ya un hombre y esta consiguiendo todo lo que quiere por su cuenta , ya no preocupo tanto por el—

\- y tu vegeta ya conseguiste todo lo que quieres en la vida—no obtuvo respuesta por parte de el porque la música termino en ese instante, la gente comenzó aplaudir vegeta condujo a bulma a la mesa dejándolo pensando en su pregunta

\- Rey es momento de que dirija algunas palabras al senado y firme el contrato— le dijo un hombre a vegeta y este subió al pódium al terminar de hablar firmaron el contrato brindaron bulma saco algunas fotos de vegeta en el pódium, firmando el contrato e incluso de goku y nappa posando a la cámara como niños pequeños bailo alunas piezas con goku y nappa pero vegeta fue quien requirió su mayor atención

\- vayamos a fuera un momento— le susurro a bulma en el oído, asintió, la guio al al balcón sintiendo la brisa de la noche

-¿ que sucede vegeta?—

\- crei que querías descansar un poco de todo lo de adentro—

\- la estoy pasando bien hace tiempo que no me divertía, pero todos ya están empezando a beber de mas-

\- deberíamos ir a dormir mañana nos levantaremos temprano—

\- crei que nos íbamos hasta la tarde—

\- si pero pretendo enseñarte el lugar tiene lugares muy bellos—

\- encerio haras eso entonces que esperamos vamos a dormir—grito emocionada y lo jalo para entrar de nuevo al salón y despedirse de todos con una gran sonrisa cuando entraro habitación el ambiente se tenso un poco

\- entrare al baño a cambiarme—dijo bulma tomando sus cosas y dirigirse al baño vegeta empezó a desvestirse, bulma salió y lo vio solo en short y una camisa delgada—como dormiremos

\- pues no se tu pero yo acostumbro a dormir acostado-

\- no seas idiota pensaras dormir en la misma cama que yo—

\- jaja onna no se dormir en otro lugar y además no hay otra cama -

\- pero hay un sillón—suspiro – bien yo dormiré en el sillón amo tu caballerosidad— se dirigió al sillón y callo rendida vegeta no pudo dormir en toda la noche

-onna- movio a bulma—onna despierta –

\- ahora que vegeta—dijo adormilada—

\- ya levantate es hora de irnos—

\- todavía que no me dejas dormir en la cama me levantas de madrugada—

\- no dormiste en la cama porque no quisiste, además te prometi que te enseñaría los alrededores anda levantate y vístete trajiste la muda de ropa que te dije –

\- si la traje ahora- bostezo – me cambio espera—

Después de media hora de alistarse pelear con vegeta salieron por la parte de atrás del castillo dando a un campo empezaron a caminar

-crei que íbamos al pueblo –

\- iremos pero primero deberías de ver su naturaleza es impresionante—

-conoces mucho este planeta—

-he venido muchas veces—

\- ah— se limito a decir bulma alcanzo su paso e iba a un lado de el siguieron caminando varios momentos sin hablar vegeta paracia debaitirse entre hablar y no hacerlo pero al final lo hizo

\- quieres saber la leyenda—

-claro— mientras seguían caminado sin rumbo

\- se cuenta que hace 40 años el príncipe theodor ascenderia al trono del planeta peor antes como en todo e debía casarse con una mujer que reuniera las cualidades que sus padres exigían una mujer de protocolo una mujer sumisa, theodor no estaba de acuerdo de casarse el creía en el amor verdadero no en el compromiso , se negó y escapo hacia estos lugares— llegaron a un rio de agua totalmente limpia bulma se acerco al rio y se quito los zapatos metió los pies al agua helada—al llegar a a este rio encontró a una mujer sentada de la misma manera en la que estas tu el se escondió entre los arboles y la escucho llorar preocupado por la mujer se acerco noto que ella era una extranjera le pregunto que sucedia y ella abrió su corazón para el—tomo a bulma de la mano y la ayudo a levantarse—aun falta camino vamos, como te decía ella le conto que había escapado de su planeta pues la obligaban a casarse con un ser malvado y frio que para que el hombre subiera al trono y al ser una de las mujeres mas bellas y fuertes era la candidata ideal ella no quería y decidió escapar theodor sintió pena por la mujer el tambien le conto su problema ambos abrieron su corazón, el la llevo dentro al bosque donde encotraron una cabaña y decidieron hacerla su refugio ambos con el tiempo se convirtieron en mas que amigos se enamoraron mutuamente, el decido a hacerle su esposa antes de salir a enfrentar al reino le obsequio un collar que era hecho con una piedra llamada luxen que representa fuerza y protección se la colgó al cuello y marcharon pero su petición fue ignorada pues estaba prohibido casarse con extranjeras, ambos fueron encarcelados y ella iba ser sacrificada por traición, sin embargo el pidió que le perdonaran la vida a la mujer y a el lo mataran, aceptaron pero a ella la deportaron a su planeta sin saber que el había dado la vida por ella , tampoco las cosas fueron fáciles dentro de su planeta al llegar recibio un castigo severo por parte de sus ambisiosos padres después de dos meses de recuperacion se caso con el ser despiadado y asendieron al trono tuvo dos hijos pero no del hombre que amo con todas sus fuerzas y siempre que el rey salía a sus negocios macrabos los traia aquí a este planeta y en especifico a esta pequeña cabaña descansaban un poco de fingir ser malos y frios con su madre e pero al final ella murió asesinada por el mismo rey- vegeta guardo silencio unos momentos bulma solo miraba fijamente sus facciones—ella les había enseñado a cuidarse entre los dos a no ser como su padre el hecho de no matar por matar decía que el asesinato no debía de estar jamás en sus planes pero el amor si debía de estarlo, a los niños les dolio en el alma perder a su madre sin embargo sabían que en otra dimensión estaría con su amor verdadero disfrutando de la eternidad—

-que bella y trágica historia historia, es real—

\- he dicho que es una leyenda—

\- que edad tenia tu madre cuando conoció a príncipe Theodor—pregunto ignorando su anterior respuesta—

\- tu edad actual 20 años y el 24-

\- Vegeta crees en el amor verdadero—

\- no lo se, creo en el amor que mi madre nos dio, no conozco otro tipo de amor— dijo alzando una ceja, Bulma se acerco a el dándole un beso en la mejilla -

\- Gracias por confiar en mi y contarme esta historia—

-es mejor regresar al pueblo—

-no, quedémonos un rato aquí es muy tranquilo -

-¿quieres entrar a la cabaña?—

\- encerio –

\- si anda ven—la jalo del brazo entraron a la cabaña tenia un aspecto muy acogedor había una cuantas fotos de cuando vegeta y tarble eran peuqeños jugando en el rio con su madre o bardock-

\- bardock siempre viajaba con ustedes—

\- si, el era el guardia personal de mi madre asi como nappa es el tuyo—

\- vegeta todos saben que tu madre es la protagonista de esa historia—

\- no es una leyenda nada mas, la gente de aquí fue prohibida de comentar algo asi que quedo en una leyenda o mito eres la única además de Bardock y kakarotto que saben la verdad-

\- jamás han encontrado la cabaña—

\- al parecer nadie se atreve a cruzar los limites del rio, se dice que hay besitas misteriosas que pueden atacarlos—

\- vamos es hora de irnos seguro nappa y kakarotto están buscándonos –

\- mas bien deben estar con resaca después de anoche—

-anda ya- caminaron de nuevo hacia el castillo en silencio cuando llegaron en efecto ambos chicos los buscaban explicaron que fueron a dar un paseo y subieron a su habitacio a asearse

\- vegeta olvide mi cámara en la cabaña—dijo repente bulma empacando sus cosas

\- antes de irnos regresaremos por ella por ahora no tienes hambre—

\- si mucha, la caminata abrió mi apetito –

\- pediré el almuerzo entonces— después de varios minutos su almuerzo toco la puerta decidieron almorzar en el balcón platicaron mucho sobre las costumbres de ese planeta cuantas veces habian vuelto

\- oye vegeta .. antes de que yo llegara tuviste alguna relación. -

\- una relación, - se quedo callado asimilando la pregunta- te refieres a sexo pues si soy hombre y debo satisfacer mis instintos—bulma desvio su mirada avergonsada

\- quisiste a alguna de ellas—

\- no solo fue sexo de una sola vez, si he estado con miles de hembras pero ninguna para quererle, onna dejame adivinar te sientes culpable por algo-

\- que no.. bueno si yo no quiero ser un estorbo para ti o para tus sentimientos y si es asi deberíamos separarnos, he escuchado a varios soldados decir que tienes una mujer en la ciudad a la que quieres mucho que estas con ella desde hace tiempo que la cuidas en exceso tanto que nunca sale sin guardias —

\- jade …- rio de lado- no se en tu planeta pero en el mio no se puede tener una relación con tu misma sangre

\- es tu hermana—

\- nadie lo sabe solo bueno los mismos de siempre en realidad media hermana hija del bastardo de mi padre y de una guerrera de elite producto de una violación-

\- que edad tiene—

\- 16 es una niñata la adoramos pero no queremos que le hagan daño pronto la conoceras— guardaron silencio por unos momentos sin saber que decir

-despues de esto que sigue para nosotros vegeta—

\- por primera vez en mi vida no tengo las mas remota idea.. eso también es nuevo -


	8. Chapter 8

Hola

se que no tengo Perdon al no actualizar pronto pero he sufrido de falta de inspiracion, bueno la inspiracion la tengo pero no se como plasmarla tienes Razon Dame shadows en mi cabeza avanza como una pelicula XD

sus comentarios me sorprenden, no espere que esta historia tuviera tanta aceptacion por parte de los demas usuarios, espero que con este capitulo esten satisfechos (mas bien no se decepcionen) y les siga interesando la historia, prometo esforzarme para poder entregarles capitulos mas seguidos

algunas dudas se iran resolviendo con algunos Flash back de los personajes sean pacientes

Ahora los dejo con esta nueva entrega

Capitulo 8

Pasaron los meses dentro de Vegetsei todo se había tornado muy tranquilo bulma y vegeta no dejaban de pelear por cualquier cosa todos se habian acostumbrado a sus peleas y gritos , por otra aparte en la noches cuando el castillo se quedaba solo bulma bajaba a los laboratorios y avanzaba su proyecto , resulto ser mas cansado de lo pensaba solia salir de ahí antes de las 5 de la mañana y dormía hasta la hora del almuerzo convivía un poco con los chicos peleaba con vegeta y se subia asu habitación aparentando estar enojada y dormía el resto de la tarde, hasta la hora de la cena subia a su habitación volvia a dormir un poco para luego despertar e ir al laboratorio

Vegeta por su parte trataba de encontrar la manera de que los viejos del consejo desistieran de su decisión, pero tampoco dejaba de lado el entrenamiento lo hacia la mayor parte de la mañana ya que tenia una agenda demasiado ocupada kakarotto lo acompañaba a todos sus asuntos fuera del planeta pero su rutina siempre incluia una pelea con la onna y es que para el ya era parte de su vida verla aunque sea enojada, se había acostumbrado junto con sus desplantes sarcasmos que le aventaba, incluso se preocupaba por ella por qe estuvira bien

Kakarotto o mas bien goku como bulma le decía junto con los demás se habian acostumbrado a las peleas acaloradas de aquel par y como siempre lo único que hacían era ignorarlos

-kakarotto. Informale a Vegeta que se han presentado diferentes ataques a uno de los planetas cercanos a Namekusei es urgente que vayan a visitarlos—dijo Bardock

\- si padre cuando es necesario partir—

-hoy mismo las naves ya están listas para que partan inmediatamente—

\- enseguida le aviso—

\- dije que no Onna no vas a seguir fumando estas porquerías— grito vegeta creando una bola de ki con su palma izquierda pulverizando la cajetilla de cigarros que tenia en la mano derecha—

-eres un estúpido Vegeta no puedes ir por la galaxia controlando todo lo que hace cada habitante, tu habías dicho que podía hacer lo que me viniera en gana es tu planeta y fumar esta en la lista de lo que quiero hacer en este lugar—

-no se nisiquiera de donde los saca cada vez que te los quito al final vuelvo a encontrarlos en tu cuarto dime quien te los da—

-No! Y además me ofende que te metas a mi habitación a revisar mis pertenencias—

\- Que! En primera yo no me meto a revisar tu porquería, siempre que entro las veo a primer vistazo en segunda si no dices quien te da esto torturare a cada esclavo que vea hablando contigo— frunció el ceño y con una mirada que a bulma le daba miedo antes porque ahora

\- No te atrevrias – dijo de igual manera con el ceño fruncido—

\- me estas retando acaso, sabes que adoro los retos—bulma no dijo nada – bien si asi lo quieres—vegeta toco un botón de los que estaban en su escritorio

-A sus ordenes mi rey—

\- quiero en este momento a todos los esclavos que tengan contacto con la onna en este momento en mi despacho—

-enseguida majestad—

\- que vas hacer vegeta—dijo bulma preocupada

-¿ no es obvio? Estoy a punto de castigar a cada uno de los esclavos que están contigo, es una pena ya que ellos solo han hecho tu trabjo sucio—

\- no no lo hagas al final yo soy la responsable dejalos en paz ¿Qué quieres que haga?—vegeta volvió a llamar—

\- los esclavos ya van mi señor—

\- olvida lo que dije que vuelvan a sus ocupaciones – dijo sin quitar la mirada de bulma

\- bien y cual será mi castigo, -

\- estaras ayudando al personal de cocina durante 2 meses durante las mañanas—

\- bien eso es todo vegeta—

\- no por las tardes estaras aquí ayudando a revisar diferentes cuestiones de los planetas—

\- porque no te consgues una secretaria vegeta -

\- eso es todo Onna empieza desde hoy en la cocina y que no vuelva a ver esas porquería cerca o en cualquier lado del castillo por que iran aumentado los castigos —

\- jodete—bulma se fue azotando la puerta y hechando humo, mientras que vegeta repirmia una sonrisa burlona volvieron a tocar la puerta

\- ahora si la crisis estuvo fuerte verdad vegeta—

\- que quieres kakarotto—

\- Bardock fue comunicado sobre algunos extraños ataques a unos planetas cercanos al Namekusei solicita tu precencia alla , las naves están listas para que podamos partir—

\- bien nos vemos alla ire a ver a Tarble –

\- Tarble fue a el planeta Orion a una conferencia de tecnología llega aproximadamente en 3 dias y mi padre viajara a Namekusei a reunir mas informacion—

-que demonios! entonces busca a Nappa dile que vaya a la zona donde están la naves nos vemos alla—

-si Vegeta,- asi partieron ambos en distintas direcciones , vegeta por su parte subió a su habitación a reunir algunos papeles en el camino se encontró a su dolor de cabeza

\- onna que bueno que te encuentro ven sígueme—

\- si vas a seguir regañándome olvidalo—se cruzo de brazos dio la media vuelta Vegeta regreso hacia donde iba ella la tomo del brazo y la guio hasta su habitación—suéltame Vegeta odio que me trates como una niña chiquita

\- Callate, si te comportaras diferente te trataría diferente, ahora solo te informo que saldré del planeta por un tiempo Kakarotto ira conmigo— bulma cambio su rostro a uno mas preocupado

\- Y Tarble tampoco esta en el planeta supongo que Bardock se queda a cargo—

\- no el va a Namekusei a investigar mas sobre los desatres Nappa y turle se queda a cargo de tu seguridad—

\- No mejor solo Nappa … amm le tengo mas confianza que a Turles—

\- bien le dire a nappa,- suspiro—Por favor no te metas en problemas mientras volvemos—

\- cuando regresan—

\- no estoy seguro tal ves en días o meses depende de la gravedad del asunto— bulma sintió un escalofrio que le decía que algo saldría mal como un sexto sentido—cualquier cosa puedes llamar por el intercomunicador, me voy Kakarotto me esta esperando—

\- espera Vegeta… solo ten cuidado— se acerco despacio a el acerco sus brazos y le dio un abrazo, por su parte Vegeta solo se quedo en shock hace años que no recibia uno su madre era la única que le había enseñado a ser asi bulma noto su incomodidad y se separo – perdona no quería molestarte solo cuidate no mueras aun—

-adoro tu optimismo pero descuida no te libraras de mi tan pronto – Vegeta salió de la habitación dejando a bulma parada sola mirando a la puerta y abrazandose a si misma

\- pero tal vez Tu te libres de mi mas rápido de lo que pensaba—susurro siguiendo el camino hacia su propia habitación

\- Bulma te estaba esperando—

-nappa quedas a cargo de la seguridad de la onna quiero que la protegas contu propia vida si es necesario—

\- si su alteza no es necesario que lo diga lo haría de cualquier forma— vegeta levanto su ceja pero decidió ignorar el comentario del soldado subiendo a la nave encontrándose con kakarotto sonriendo de oreja a oreja

\- Vegeta no debería de molestarte, Bulma se ha sabido ganar el respeto y el cariño incluso de algunos soldados, mejor vámonos para regresar mas pronto—

\- sabia que estarías aquí Vegeta ha salido ya—

\- bueno es momento de ir a ver a Bulma –

\- siendo sincera Raditz tu presencia ahi no es necesaria, yo hare mi entrada triunfal como la Reina que soy -

-Callate Serippa, es necesario que la vea debo informarle del nuevo plan—

\- no Raditz que te hace pensar que va cooperar y mas si se entera que ya no hay nada que la ate a ti—

\- no le dire—

\- ella ya no cooperara aunque no lo sepa ella siente algo por Vegeta- dijo Turles

\- por que lo dices—

.—cuando fui a ver a vegeta ella lo estaba abrazando duro poco pero cualquiera diría que eran una pareja de enamorados además como pelean todo el tiempo son un dolor de cabeza—

-imposible—Raditz salió de su escondite en busca de Bulma

\- eres un estúpido Turles por que le dijiste eso—dijo serippa dándole una cachetada al chico- solo arruinaras nuestros planes—

\- o los mejoraras no teniendo a esa chica cerca tu desheredas a Vegeta y se abre la carta de el rey —

-vaya no eres tan idota como pareces esperemos a Raditz entonces—

-Bardock que hace aquí— dijo bulma

\- esperaba que vinieras para informarte que también yo me voy y quedaras sola—

-vegeta me lo acaba de decir vengo de su habitación –

\- oh crei que estaban enojados, bueno niña, Tarble regresa en dos días y yo procurare no tardarme –

\- no se preocupe Bardock estare con Nappa—

\- eso me deja mas tranquilo, procura no meterte en problemas—le beso la frente – mira que vegeta se volveria mas loco de lo que lo estas vovliendo—

\- jaja Vegeta ya estaba loco cuando lo conoci, gracias por preocuparse por mi es grato saber que no soy un estorbo aqui—

\- niña eres ciega acaso, todos en este castillo darían la vida por ti –

\- dudo que todos los del concejo ni turle estarian de acuerdo con esa afirmación , mucho menos vegeta–

\- ellos no son parte del castillo, y Vegeta bueno de el no se que decirte jamás lo habai visto comportarse como se comporta contigo creo que es un avance, es mejor que me vaya cuidate por favor—

-Si Gracias igual tenga cuidado vaya y hagaslos trizas— bardock sonrio y se fue—

Bulma seguía sintiendo esa sensación de miedo, tratba de convenserce que era solo porque se quedaría sola por varios días en aquel inmenso castillo, pero lo mejor es que al fin tendría el suficiente tiempo para poder terminar su proyecto sin la presión de que la descubran, y asi poder contactar a su familia lo mas pronto posible

-bulma que te parece si vamos a comer—

\- No, nappa mejor vamos al laboratorio-

\- hay no la ultima vez que estuvimos ahí duramos toda la noche-

-solo falta introducir el adn al sistema e iniciar la localización.. por favooor -

\- ash odio cuando haces tu cara de suplicas vamos-

\- bien pero que te parece si tu vas a la cocina a traer unos bocadillos y yo me adelanto—

\- bien nos vemos alla bulmita—

Llegando al laboratorio, bulma busco su invento pero descubrió a un ser que no quería ver

-Asi que estas violando nuestro acuerdo—

\- no hay ningún acuerdo damelo por favor—Raditz tiro el aparato al suelo destruyéndolo con un rayo de luz—no! Por que has hecho eso—

\- fue un accidente corazón, perdona, aparte de nada serviría no los podrías encontrar a menos que tenga alcanze a la otra dimensión—

\- que etsas diciendo—

\- lo que escuchas ellos están muertos—

\- no! Dime que no es cierto—

\- tan cierto como que yo estoy aquí—bulma se tiro en el suelo a llorar- ¿Por qué lloras no se suponia que eres la gran bulma friefs la mas inteligente del planeta tierra ve y crea un método para revivir a tus padres-

\- que te hecho para que hagas esto.. el único error que he cometido fue enamorarme de ti—

\- jaja que ilusa eres ya que te di la noticia me voy— bulma levanto la cabeza y hablo en apenas un susurro

\- espera… esto se significa que yo ya no tengo porque estar aquí—

\- tienes razón puedes irte cuando quieras es mas ahorita mismo si quieres… eres libre adios— Raditz Sali volando por la ventana y bulma se quedo llorando la muerte de su familia pero reacciono y salió corriendo a su habitación a reunir algunas prendas, se apresuro a bajar las escaleras pero al legar abajo se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa

\- Bulma BRiefs, estas detenida por alta traición a la corona y falcificacion tanto de persona y documentos—dijo un hombre ya mayor que pertenecía al consejo dos guardias la sostuvieron de ambos brazos y la guiaron hacia los calabozos a su alrededor vio que estaba ahí Serippa, Raditz y turles sonriendo

-"dios que va pasar ahora, por que esto tiene que pasar, que le abran hecho a Nappa solo qu este bien el"—

\- aquí estaras hasta que reciabs tu condena—

\- que condena— dijo bulma nerviosa

\- se hara un juicio y decidiremos cual será la manera en la que moriras jaja..—

\- quiero hablar con el Rey –

\- esta no es decisión del rey si no de nosotros, cuando el regrese tu ya estaras en la otra vida— La dejaron sola dentro de aquel oscuro calabozo con frio bulma comenzó a llorar desconladamente abrazo sus rodillas y lloro durante horas que mas podía perder, si lo había perdido todo por… amor

En otro lejano planeta

-Vegeta tienes una llamada desde Vegetsei—

\- demonios no pueden hacer nada sin mi— se acerco a la pantalla – ahora que sucedio—

\- señor soy sirviente de la señorita bulma-

\- ve al grano mujer—

\- los señores del consejo encerraron a la señorita en un calabozo la acusan de traición a la corona f alcificacion de personalidad y documentos dicen que dictaran sentencia antes de que usted vuelva, a nappa lo encerraron en otro calabozo y lo golperaron seberamente—

\- mierda ire de inmediato… mujer Gracias- se interrumpió la comunicación

\- Vegeta pero que problema mas grande—dijo kakarotto con la mano en su cabeza – encenderá la nave para partir de inmediato

\- Avisale a tu padre lo quiero ahí cuanto antes pero no quiero que nadie sepa que aterrizaremos pronto, dile que desactive los datos y esconda su ki-

\- señorita bulma- susurraba una mujer en el pasillo de los calabazos – se que esta aquí solo quiero ayudarla—

\- por aquí Mei—grito bulma, al reconocer la voz la sirviente la busco cuando la vio quizo llorar tenia un labio roto y golpe en la mejilla

\- quien le hizo eso,-

\- los soldados de Serippa me han querido dar una pequeña prueba de lo que será mi castigo—sonrio levemente—no te preocupes tal vez merezca todo esto, además ya nada vale la pena -

\- no diga eso señorita , le he traido un poco de comida y no vine antes porque se que esta vigilada pero aquí esta todo-

\- no gracias quiero nada esto es mi castigo por participar en todo esto, sabes algo de nappa—

\- esta grave lo golpearon por la espalda esta en otra sección de calabozos –

\- ve a buscarlo por favor ayudale el no tiene la culpa, dile que estoy bien—

\- pero usted no esta bien apenas y puede estar conciente—

\- miente por su bien, ahora vete que pueden venir pronto – acerco su mano a los barandales y ledio un apretón a sus manos—gracias mei, no quiero perjudicarte a ti también

\- pronto llegara la ayuda , señorita no se preocupen pagaran por todo—dijo y salió corriendo ade ahí

\- lo se mei pagare por todo—

Bulma paso mala noche durmio poco por no decir nada lloro sin parar cuando al fin había podido conciliar el sueño unos guardias abrieron bruscamente la celda

-levantate la hora llego—la levantaron le pusieron unas esposas y un pañuelo en los ojos— voy a disfrutar tu tortura

o/o/o/

Bien que les parecio, les adelantare algo la historia va a cambiar, como Diosa de la muerte lo dijo en uno de sus reviews me base en una novela mexicana y planeaba que fuera una adaptacion, pero mi loca mente ha creado una historia si similar pero no exactamente igual... con el tiempo lo veran

Gracias por leer espero sus reviews pronto!

nos vemos en la proxima entrega


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ya volvi :D y con un capitulo que la mayoria creo que espera

Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia

respondiendo a la duda de marie1406

Onna es un termino que saque de otro Fanfic que se llama "la Protegida" traducido por inuhanya cullen

que traducido es mujer , a mi en lo personal Amo ese termino por que no se me encanta como se escucha e imagino en la voz de vegeta y me derrito :S

GRacias por leer

pronto veremos mas de Raditz y Marron solo es cuestion de tiempo ten paciencia XD

ahora si a leer!

Capitulo 9

Bulma no sabia que era lo que sucedia, o a donde la llevaban la guiaban demasiado rápido sintió subir escaleras y entrar a una habitación, la sentaron y dejaron ahí sintió como cerraban la puerta bulma quedo paralizada de miedo sin poder evitar las lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas y caian

-Asi que Bulma briefs la científico mas famosa del planeta tierra y dueña de Corporacion Capsule—

\- Vegeta—susurro , el estaba dando la espalda a bulma miraba a traves del ventanal, había llegado hace algunas horas en la madrugada y había ido a buscar a bulma a las celdas la contemplo por varios minutos en los que había dormido en un rincón de la celda algo dentro de su corazón le conmovió pero al enterarse de la versión de Serippa y el consejo no le quedo mas que dudar

\- te estoy dando la oportunidad de dar tu versión de los hecho habla antes de que me arrepienta y dejar la decisión al consejo de hacer contigo lo que les venga en gana—

\- para que quiere mi versión, si no vale nada— vegeta volteo furioso a verla por primera vez desde que estaba en la habitación , noto unos golpes en su rostro y sus brazos llenos de marcas moradas

\- no Colmes mi paciencia que no estoy para tus estupideces habla ¡YA!—grito haciendo que bulma se estremeciera una vez mas

\- todo comenzó hace dos años, conoci a Raditz en el parque cercano a Corporacion Capsule coincidí con el cuando iba a realizar mis ejercicios al parque junto con mi prima ella siempre dijo que algo le daba mal espina, sin embargo el se presento con el nombre de Vegeta Ouji me enamoro poco a poco pero hace 6 meses el decidió pedirme que me casara con el sin decirle nada a mis padres , yo lo dude pero logro chantajearme nos casamos y pido que me regresara con el a su planeta pues había llamado para que regresara acepte gustosa quera conocer a su familia en la nave escuche una conversación con Turles, diciendo que la nave donde iba el rey ya esta destrozada en el espacio asi que pronto aterrizaría en Namekusei, me acerque a preguntar que sucedia y ahí fue cuando me dijo las condiciones en la que estaba yo tendría que hacerme pasar por la esposa del rey e inventar unas píldoras que harian que tu memoria estaría borrosa,me negué pero el había capturado a mis padres y prima no sabia donde los tenia escondidos asi que si quería recuperar su libertad y la mia tendría que acceder, asi fue como te conoci –

\- te confie demasiadas cosas eres una…—

\- cosas que jamás han salido de mi boca, y que si vivo jamás saldrán majestad se que no merezco su perdón ni nada por el estilo todos aquí confiaron en mi y yo fui una maldita impostora, pero lo que puedo decir a mi favor es que lo hice por amor a mi familia—

\- ¿Quién te golpeo?—

\- no lo se—

\- sigues protegiéndolos a pesar de todo—

\- no se quienes fueron solo se que los envio Raditz, como se que también a nappa lo hirieron por mi culpa—

\- el ya esta en un tanque, no te preocupes por el— bulma suspiro, vegeta se acerco a quitarle la venda de sus ojos estaba muy cerca de ella—como se que me estas diciendo la verdad—

\- se lo juro por la memoria de mis padres—dijo bulma con los ojos llorosos— y por mi poco honor que aun tengo

\- la memoria—

-Raditz los mato, dijo que no lo haría, pero no lo cumplió por eso me entrego ya no quiere saber nada de mi dijo que me mandaria al otro mundo y eso es lo que quiero ahora morirme por que yo mate a mis padres—

\- te enamoraste de el—

\- al principio no negare que si.. pero ahora lo odio mas de lo que deseo morir—dijo bulma sollozando

\- eso debiste pensarlo antes de planear esto contra mi, se desato la guerra y alguien tiene que morir- dijo vegeta

\- no quiero nada de eso—

\- pero yo si, y tu vas a pagar la deuda que tienes conmigo,- dijo vegeta saliendo de la habitación se sentía humillado pero mas que nada molesto con Serippa Raditz y Turles pagarian el daño que le hicieron a esa pobre chica … con sangre camino hacia el salón del consejo encontró ahí a Tarble , Bardock y kakarotto

\- que ha sucedido vegeta— dijo Tarble

\- me ha dicho su versión… le creo a ella quiero vengan, mataron a su familia la utilizaron para vengarse de mi , en cuanto termine esto la mandaremos a su planeta-

\- primero deberías arreglar la situación con Serippa –

\- sabemos que Serippa jamás se dara por vencida, no tengo pruebas de lo hicieron mas creo el la palabra de Bulma juntaremos pruebas y la encerraremos de por vida a ese trio por ahora, Bardock, sabemos que este matrimonio es falso prepara una nave individual para mañana rumbo a la tierra –

-si mataron a su familia ella ahora debe de estar sola la iras a botar otra vez en su planeta– dijo curioso Bardock

\- ella menciono que tiene un imperio, que debe recuperar le estoy dando su libertad-

\- la abandonoras, ella no te dijo que..—dijo Tarble

\- no quiero escuchar nada mas hagan lo que le he ordenado– Bardock solo suspiro y salió en busca de la nave, Tarble salió pensativo

-Como esta nappa kakarotto

\- sigue en el tanque recibió muchos golpes tardara en estar ahí,¿en donde lo dejaste? —

\- en el laboratorio de Tarble amarrada nadie va ahí,-

Después de varias horas los 4 sayajins entraron al lugar donde se econtraba bulma, Tarble se encargo de quitar las esposas de las muñecas de bulma y Bardock acomodo los papeles en la mesa tapando lo que decía una de las actas solo dejando visible la parte ne donde iba la firma de Bulma, ella solo veía a los sayajin moverse exepto a uno que estaba en la pared mirándola fijamente, Vegeta

\- Bien niña debes de firmar esto—dijo Bardock haciendo que ella le prestara un poco de atención

\- para que es—dijo debilmente

\- es tu salvación quieres vivir firmalo ya—

\- y que si no quiero vivir, mataron a mi única familia estoy sola prefiero morir—

\- alla vas con tu estupideces firma a.h.o.r.a —

\- quiero ver que es – tomo la hoja negra que cubria el papel, pero bardock no la dejo continuar

\- vallasen todos – dijo Vegeta los otros tres obedecieron quedaron solos bulma y el—a ver onna tan poco confias para no firmarlos –

-si, la ultima vez que firme algo condene a mis padres y prima perdóname si crees que volveré a condenar a alguien –

\- a quien mas acabas de decir que estas sola en este mundo, considera esto tu pacto con el diablo—

\- y ese diablo debo suponer que eres tu—

\- si, pero puedes decidir , Raditz no se alejara de ti te consumirá y te usara en mi contra, -

\- y tu haras lo mismo, me usaras en su contra—

\- tanto te preocupa su bienestar, yo no me valgo de esas niñerías tengo cerebro y fuerza cosas que el no — dijo arrastrando las ultimas palabras

\- matalo si es lo que quieres hazlo sufrir pero lo que yo quiero es saber que pasara si firmo—

\- te garantizo que estaras en paz en cuanto toques tu planeta – bulma no dudo mas tomo la pluma y firmo Vegeta sonrio al ver que rápido había cedido, le entrego el otro papel donde tenia que firmar este venia en idoma de vegetsei asi que no hubo por que taparlo

\- ahora que sucederá— dijo cuando de nuevo entraban los sayajin bardock leia los papeles Tarble igual firmaba y kakarotto se acerco a ella poniéndole las esposas de nuevvo

\- te llevaran de nuevo a tu celda, no diras nada de lo que ha pasado jamás estuvimos aquí contigo tu no conociste a Raditz conociste a Vegeta ouji has entedido—

\- no pero lo dire—dijo bulma kakarotto la volvió a guiar a la celda—

\- bulma no te preocupes Vegeta sabe lo que hace—dijo de sorpresa

\- a que hora será el juicio—

\- tal vez en una hora están preparando todo Recuerda lo que te dijo Vegeta jamás ha visto a mi hermano— salió y dejo sola a bulma de nuevo asustada pero en el fondo tenia una pequeña esperanza

-Ha llegado la hora corazón – dijo una sombra que era Raditz

\- debes estar feliz se acabara la única prueba de tus delitos—

\- estoy decepcionado nunca cediste a mis encantos pero voy a salir victorioso gracias a ti leerán la carta poder de Rey Vegeta y me darán el poder total del universo destruiré a vegeta y a cada uno se sus aliados—

\- eres un asco de persona— le dio un par de cachetadas

\- cállate estúpida solo me haces enojar, vámonos ya— la guio subieron escaleras hasta llegar a la parte del palacio donde estaban el salón real al abrir las puertas busco con la mirada a vegeta y los demás pero no los encontró sin embargo miro a todos los del consejo a Serippa y turle sonriendo descaradamente hacia ella la sentaron de lado derecho sola mientras que en el lado izquierdo estaban Serippa y Raditz hablando sobre los "delitos" que ella había cometido no escucho nada durante varios minutos un extremadamente largos minutos

\- Bulma Briefs por el poder que tengo al ser el líder del consejo te declaro culpable –

\- no escuchara ni siquiera mi versión de los hechos—

\- no no es necesario las pruebas son de un alto nivel no hay nada que las pueda aplastar—

-eso es injusto señoria, yo soy inocente a ellos jamás los había visto en mi vida—

\- a ¿no?—Raditz entrego un sobre al juez con un contenido de fotos donde salian el y bulma –

\- asi que no lo habías visto jamás—

\- nunca dije que a Raditz lo conoci por que el fue exiliado de aquí y vivía por donde yo vivo si platicamos varias veces mas yo me case con Vegeta ouji no me case con el ni planee nada contra el nisisquiera sabia que el era rey –

\- tienes pruebas de lo que dices—dijo Serippa burlona, bulma se quedo callada no sabia que responder

\- si las tengo Serippa—dijo Vegeta entrando a la sala – es estúpido como el Rey sale del planeta y hace una conspiración en contra de su mujer – llego a donde estaba el juez y entrego los papeles—no tengo por que dar explicaciones de mis actos pero tomando en cuenta que esto esta apunto de hacerse publico y perjudicara a bulma e decidido ceder a decir la verdad, bulma y yo nos casamos porque nunca lo dije quería jugar un poco con el concejo, la conozco desde un poco mas de dos años bulma no supo de mi reinado por que queria probar cuanto decía quererme, y ella tampoco dijo nada sobre su posocion en la tierra por que sabia que no seria bien visto las pruebas ahí las tienen actas de matrimonio tanto de chikyu y vegetsei firmada por ambos en original – bulma al escuchar eso abrió mas los ojos frunció el ceño la había vuelto a engañar

\- el Rey tiene razón ella es su esposa legalmente—

\- ustedes van a pagar cada golpe que tiene ella en su rostro y cuerpo – formo una bola de energía y mato uno por uno a los del concejo Serippa, y Raditz se quedaron sin habla que nadie lo notara se acercaron a vegeta y bulma

\- se dan cuenta que acaban de mentir—

\- no ella y yo estamos casados, tal vez si ustedes hicieron un boda falsa pero cuanto creyeron que iba durar bulma y yo nos casamos en realidad ella es mi mujer— volteo a ver a bulma, la tomo por la cintura y pego sus labios a los de ella en un beso desesperado, bulma no correspondió al principio pero después se dejo llevar por la manera enla que era besada

\- vez Raditz ella es mia, y de nadie mas –

\- te vas a arrepentir bulma—

-Ella no tiene nada de que arrepentirse, el único e pierde eres tu, es mas te agradezco por ponerla en mi camino acabado de esto vámonos— se acerco a bulma que lo miraba asustada y enojada a la vez— no te pondrás a reclamar por su vida verdad

\- tu también me has engañado—

\- no, hice lo que mas te convenía, tal vez ahora no lo veas asi pero después lo veras vámonos—bulma lo siguió hasta llegar su oficina el se apresuro a cerrar la puerta ella lo miro recargada en la puerta, vegeta no pudo resistir mas y la volvió a besar, bulma puso sus manos en el pecho de vegeta para alejarlo —

\- porque me besas, es cierto eso que estamos casados —vegeta la miro a lo ojos y noto confusión mientras que el tenia una ola de celos y de exitacion, el lo retribuía a que desde que ella había llegado no había estado con ninguna hembra

\- las cosas han cambiado yo confirme que decias mentiras, se que eres en realidad sin olvidar claro que te he salvado la vida casandote conmigo, pero quedate tranquila era un documento falso—

\- supongo que me ire a mi planeta y todo volverá a la normalidad— vegeta rio bajo negando con la cabeza – lo prometiste—recordó bulma

-mañana mismo te iras—

-de que manera pagare -

\- no he pensado en la forma en que lo pagues cuando lo haga te aviso ahora vete y dejame solo—bulma dio la vuelta – no intentes escapar tu guardia ya te esta esperando afuera y no será tu aliado esta vez—

\- no hare nada vegeta … Gracias – camino a su habitación y como vegeta había dicho encontró a nappa esperándola – nappa perdóname jamás quise que te lastimaran

\- ni yo lo queria pero ahora ya todo paso .. mira como te maltrataron los hijos de puta ire a traer algo para curarte vuelvo enseguida, mientras date un baño que buena falta te hace – bulma sonrio y se dirigió al baño analizo cada situación y sedio cuenta que no todo estaba enredado como lo creía, vegeta había actuado solo para defenderla y no la asesinaran la había protegido pero porque cuando salió de la regadera se vistió con un pants gris y una blusa blanca de tirantes su cabello lo puso de lado y salio

\- crei que te habías ahogado, nappa dijo que necesitabas curaciones traje lo necesario—dijo vegeta

.as—dijo bulma tomando lo que el le entregaba—no era necesario que lo trajeras personalmente –

\- lo se queria saber como seguías, pero veo que no has mejorado mucho—se acerco y tomo el algodón que tenia bulma en la mano lo remojo con alcohol y comenzó a limpiar cada parte de sus mejillas procurando no ser tan brusco – no te quedaran marcas te lo aseguro

-las marcas son lo que menos me preocupa –

\- entonces que te preocupa,- guardaron silencio - lamento lo que paso con tu familia, es lo peor que puedes pasar lo entiendo y yo no los puedo regresar a la vida aunque quisiera pero podemos darle el selpucro que merecen para que estes mas tranquila viajaremos a la tierra y haremos eso—

\- no se que alla pasado con sus cuerpos, mañana lo primero que hare es ir a buscarlos –

\- deberías descansar después piensas lo que haras-

\- mi prima Marron ella es responsable de la muerte de mis padres también, en el fondo no quiero volver – miro a sus ojos por primera vez —pero tampoco quiero ocasionar mas problemas aquí

\- esa debe de ser tu decisión, yo te estoy dando la libertad que te negó Raditz, yo respetare tu decisión sea cual sea – deteniendo lo que etsaba haciendo tomo sus manos y las beso sellando el pacto que estaban haciendo sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos azuels

\- tu no eres el diablo vegeta, eres un angel—

\- un angel oscuro tal vez, no hablemos de eso has pasado por mucho desde que me fui no has descansado lo suficiente – dijo vegeta poniéndose de pie

\- no quise incomodarte, creo que siempre hago eso hago comentarios tontos e innecesarios—suspiro—si tal vez sea mejor dormir—se puso de pie también y se dirigió a la cama, mientras que el solo la veía – vegeta—

-dime— el la vio dudar sobre lo que le queria decir—di lo que tengas que decir ella se acerco otra vez a el bajo su mirada

\- amm… te quedarías aquí hasta que me duerma—subió su mirada—aun tengo miedo siento que Raditz entrara en cualquier momento por esa ventana y me asesinara, se que tu no debes cargar con esa culpa, sabes que mejor olvidalo cerrare bien las ventanas y las trabare – bulma quizo alejarse de el pero la tomo de la muñeca la acerco de nuevo a el y con la otra mano tomo su mentón lo levanto, bulma estaba muy sonrojada cosa que divertio un poco a vegeta

-onna hablas mucho te lo han dicho—

\- solo tu vegeta—susurro

\- me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas pero si estas mas tranquila primero trabaremos las ventanas , -

-Gracias—bulma fue a la parte donde estaba la sala, trabo la ventan que estaba, después corrió al baño e hizo lo mismo ya en la habitación, vegeta se había adelantado ya hecho lo de las ventanas bulma se acerco a la cama y se metió entre las sabanas —oye pero no te quedaras ahí parado o si?-

-esperaba una invitación por tu parte para poder tomar asiento en la cama— se comenzó acercar

\- creía que también querrías acostarte… digo no lo tomes a mal no creo que te vayas a sentir comodo estando sentado— el se acosto sobre las sabanas estando a cierta distancia de ella pero sonriendo internamente con las palabras que había dicho

-hmmp cierra tus ojos onna—

-oye vegeta como te fue en el viaje—dijo para romper la tension

\- no hubo nada nuevo los ataques fueron cosa de Raditz y Serippa para alejarnos de aquí, sin embargo en Namekusei Bardock descubrió que Frezeer esta buscando guerra—

\- Frezeer sigue vivo—

\- acaso lo conoces—

\- el fue el primero en visitar la tierra yo tenia aproximadamente 14 años, mi padre lo ahuyento con unos de sus inventos, sin embargo mi padre dijo que había sido cuestión de suerte pues aun no completaba su ni fase 2 de su transformación, antes de conocer a Raditz y broly supe que estaba ya en su fase final asi que debe ser aun mas fuerte—

\- Ya veo como es que sabias de el y de el rey de los sayajins no—

\- quien dijo que no – suspiro – yo sabia de tu especie y sabia del rey Vegeta que era el ser mas despreciable pues comerciaba a las personas y purgaba planetas mas no sabia que estaba casado y con dos principitos

\- nunca fuimos figura publica no llamo nuestra atención—

\- Vegeta es bueno que tu no siguieras los pasos de tu padre, tu madre hizo un buen trabajo con ustedes— evaluo su reacción ante el comentario – creo Hombre mas no asesinos

\- como sabes que no soy un asesino –

\- si has matado se que lo has hecho por defender a tu raza e incluso al universo o a las personas que quieres —

\- crees que mate a los del concejo por tu honor—

\- ja no a ellos los mataste por que querías matarlos solo que utilizaste esto como un pretexto para hacerlo-

\- que quede claro que yo no mato por gusto, bulma, mato por que me molesta que cometan injusticias –

\- - eso una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti—

\- tantas cosas, acaso hay una lista— dijo vegeta a una ya casi adormilada bulma

-mmmhm si hay – bostezo—una lista pero no la dire buenas noches Vegeta— el se inclino darle un beso en la frente

-buenas noches onna—vegeta recostó su cabeza en la pared par hacer er una recopilación de lo sucedido, sin duda iba a empezar una nueva era para el vegetsei como para el y bulma… porque ya no lo podía seguir negando los sentimientos que crecían fueron los que su madre describió unos días antes de morir estaba enamorado de Bulma… aunque no sabia si bulma correspondía a sus sentimientos por que menciono estar enamorada de Raditz esa idea lo hizo enojarse nadie le quitaría la dicha de estar con ella con esa idea comenzó poco a poco el sueño fue ganando hasta quedarse dormido

/ o/o/o/o/

flashback

-vegeta, que haces en el balcón leyendo a media noche—

-tengo insomio madre, encontré estos librsos que trajeron de algun un planeta—

-son de chikyu y son de romance -

\- si madre sobre tu amado romance— dijo burlonamente

\- vegeta no deberías decirlo de esa forma cuando te enamores sabras que estos libros hablan del sentimiento mas hermoso de todo el universo, y que ningún rey podrá controlar ni matar—

-madre por que tienes tanta fe en que yo me enamore, sabes que los sajayin no somos una raza que demuestre los sentimientos mucho menos el heredero al trono— dijo cerrando el libro y entrando a su habitación seguido por su madre ella se sento en el sillón señalando a su hijo que se sentara junto a ella

\- es momento de que las tradiciones cambien vegeta, el amor esta en el rincón de cada planeta y este no es la excepción que lo oculta es claro , tu debes aprender a ser un Rey adorado por ser justo y no ser temido, como tu padre–

\- mi padre es respetado por todos-

\- no es respetado si lo fuera el pueblo no haría prácticamente una fiesta cada que se va pero no es sobre tu padre—

\- a que nos lleva esta conversacion entonces—

\- hablamos sobre el amor, el amor puede cambiar el mas duro y desconfiado corazón la persona que ama protege, cuida, sacrifica e incluso venera al otro ser da su vida si es necesario , pero no solo me refiero al amor que se da un hombre a una mujer o vicerversa si no también a los hermanos padres e incluso otros –

\- madre por que me dices todo esto —

\- hay veces que llega el momento de dar la vida por tus seres amados, pero antes debemos ilumianr un poco su camino— Brassica se quito el collar que colgaba de su cuello le dio un beso y lo puso en las manos de vegeta, el abrió sus ojos sorprendido

\- madre a que te refieres que haces—

\- Tu junto con tarblesaben mejor que nadie la historia que hay detrás de mi reinado, el amor que hay entre Theodor y yo el sacrificio que el hizo por mi y se que pronto estare junto a el pero desde donde este quiero verte feliz hijo este collar como sabes me lo dio el quiero que tu se lo des a la chica indicada –

\- y como sabre cual es la indicada,- sonrio dulcemente

-eres hombre y como tal tienes que satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, tu sabreas cuando sea la indicada algo aquí—toco pecho del lado izquierdo de vegeta - te lo dira haras todo por que ella este protegida y feliz haras la peor de las locuras contal de tenerla cerca, cuando suceda eso le daras este collar por lo mientras guardalo pero no esperes el amor por que este llega cuando menos te lo esperas y de la manera mas ilógica que se te ocurra—le beso la frente – te amo hijo, los amo y quiero que sean felices, -

\- también te amo mama—sonrio vegeta con una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla

o/o/o/o/ Final flash Back

vegeta abrio los ojos aquel recuerdo fue muy vivido, no recordaba donde estaba examino la habitación encontrando a su lado a bulma dormida de lado pacíficamente la observo ahora no habia duda ella era la indicada era la mujer que su madre había dicho aquel dia antes de morir, le acaricio el cabello dándole un beso en la frente acomodanse de nuevo para dormir

o/o/o/o/

se encontraba en una habitación completamente en blanco incluso ella vestia del mismo color, mirando a su alrededor encontró a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro largo con unos ojos del mismo color llenos de vida sonriéndole

-hola Bulma –

\- hola—titubeo—estoy en desventaja no se quien es usted

\- en efecto no me conoces pero yo a ti si, mi nombre es Brassica y he pedido permiso para poder hablar contigo, ven sientante aquí a mi lado- le extendió la mano bulma la acepto—he escuchado que sientes una culpa muy grande

-si con respecto a mis padres—

\- bulma TUS PADRES están bien, las circuntacias que vivmos nos llevan a acercanos a la misión que debemos cumplir en nuestra vida, todo pasa por algo , y hay veces que debemos perder algo realmente querido para que llegar a lo que amamos –

-quiere decir que lo que realmente amo esta en Vegetsei o que no amaba a mis padres—

\- si amas a tus padre si no no sentiras culpa todavia no lo amas, el amor se construye no nace de un momento a otro a eso se le llama atracción tu eres muy inteligente bulma a su momento entenderas lo que te digo, pero ahora solo te pido paciencia para lo que vas a vivir –

\- yo merezco todo lo malo que mepase por la mentira que perjudico a vegeta y a su pueblo—

-nadie merece que le pasen cosas malas, ya te lo dije odo pasa por una razón y la verdadera batalla esta por comenzar, ten paciencia—suspiro—ahora te debo dejar cuidalo y quiérelo te agradezco por llegar a su vida, y por eso te doy este regalo—le dio un beso en la mejilla- suerte hermosa bulma – se paro y comenzó a caminar lentamente bulma la siguió con la mirada preguntándose quien era

-hija—bulma reacciono y volteo a ver a sus padres

\- mama, papa—corrió a abrazarlos—dios gracias que esta bien

-si hija estamos bien y juntos – dijo su padre— estamos aquí para decirte que no tienes nada de que temer ni porque sentir culpa

-pero yo provoque su muerte si no me hubiera ido con Raditz no..—

-no estarías mas cerca de tu destino—interrumpió su madre

\- donde esta milk—

\- esa es otra misión para ti creemos que ella aun esta viva, no la pudimos encontrar en ninguna parte del paraíso encuéntrala pero no sola no actúes por tu cuenta, tu no etsas sola –

\- la gente de vegetsei es muy buena pero ya les he quitado demasiado papa—

\- Vegeta te apoya hija confía en el – la abrazo y beso en la frente—debemos irnos confiamos plenamente en ti –

\- los amo perdonemen— bulma comenzó a llorar

\- no hay nada que perdonar hija –su madre le dio un abrazo e igual la beso en la frente – te amamos, adiós— comenzaron a caminar hacia la misma dirección que la otra mujer bulma se sento a llorar pero se quedo dormida

o/o/o/o/o/

bulma deperto de repente, a diferencia de vegeta ella se sento de repente llorando despertándolo

-Que sucede Onna – dijo vegeta sentándose también

\- he soñado muy raro , no parecía un sueño vi a mis padres creo que aun estoy muy perturbada, disculpa no queria despertarte—

\- tranquila no te disculpes no es necesarios que me des explicaciones vuelve a dormir es de madrugada yo me ire a mi habitación para que duermas –

\- no por favor duerme aquí aunque sea lo que resta de esta noche no quiero quedarme sola—

-bien- esta vez se quito la armadura y se metió entre las cobijas bulma se volvió a acostar acercándose mas a el pero no lo suficiente para tocarlo – buenas noches –

-buenas noches Vegeta—

Ambos sabían que todo había cambiado esa noche el tenia claro sus sentiemientos y que la protegería a costa de todo pero también estaba de por medio la promesa de su libertad mientras que ella las cosas pasan por algo y por alguna razón se encontraba en vegetsei justo a lado del Gran Rey del universo

o/o/o/o/o/

como ven al fin se dio el primer Beso real de este

par C:

ademas tuvieron sueños que por lo menos a Vegeta le dejo mas clara la situacion

¿que pasara?

¿dejara que Bulma se vaya? o hara algo estupido para que se vaya enojada

¿ Bulma encerio se quiere ir?

no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de esta Su historia

saludos a todos


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola! he vuelto con otro capitulo de esta loca historia

respondiendo a **Diosa de la muerte**

con respecto a como goku se refiere a su padre por Bardock, lo tome de una costumbre mia yo a veces me dirijo a mis papas por su nombre y no es por falta de respeto al contrario creo que es por que hay confianza de hacerlo XD

**Iana:** Me encanta que te guste este fic lo hago con mucho cariño para todos ustedes

**Hade ouji:** no te preocupes seguiré escribiendo

bueno en general esta historia la hago por placer yo no soy escritora profesional y se que tengo muchas faltas de ortografia que trato de corregir, me encanta leer su reviews porque considero que me ayudan a tener motivacion para seguir escribiendo, nadie esta obligado a leer este fanfic , pero por favor dejen un reviews se los agradeceria mucho

Capitulo 10

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Vegeta se dio cuenta que bulmase encontraba recostada en su pecho y el la tenia abrazada, rubor corrió por sus mejillas comenzo a alejarse muy despacio para no despertarla al lograrlo salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya para poder asearse y cambiar de ropa, al regresar a la habitación de ella toco la puerta pero al no tener respuesta decidió entrar vio que ella ya había despertado salía del baño

-buenos días Vegeta, ya es tarde verdad –

\- buenos días Onna, pasan de las 8 de la mañana— dijo a bulma cepilladonse el cabello

\- bueno para ti si es tarde, sabes muero de hambre—

\- vayamos a ver si kakarotto nos dejo algo de comer—

\- no deberías ser tan cruel con el, a que hora será el despeje – dijo nerviosa

\- a la hora que tu lo dispongas la nave esta lista-

O/o/o/

-padre te vas a comer eso—

\- kakarotto no hables con la boca llena, ten un poco de respeto—

-disculpa padre—trago el bocado que tenia en la boca—pero muero de hambre en namekusei no hacen comida tan deliciosa—

-deberias de guardar un poco de comida para bulma y vegeta—

\- calma las muchachas prepararan mas para ellos—

-Buenos días—dijo vegeta entrando al comedor junto con bulma—por que no me sorprende tu canibalismo-

\- ya vegeta no seas asi sabes que cuando llegamos de una misión tengo hambre—

-aunque no estes en una misión tienes hambre—dijo tarble

\- bueno en eso tal vez tengas razón, príncipe—

-buenos días—

\- excelentes buenos días al parecer, -dijo Tarble—hola bulma

\- buenos días— dijo u poco nerviosa y apenada

\- a que hora partiras Bulma—dijo goku

\- aun no lo he pensado creo que a medio día será lo conveniente—

\- ahí estaremos para despedirte, niña, no queremos que te vayas nos hemos encariñado pero es tu libertad—

Libertad, bulma nunca pensó que la libertad dolería tanto se había encariñado con los 4 y después de aquel sueño que tuvo era imposible no querese quedar pero lo ultimo que queria era ocasionar problemas a Vegeta con su reino, por su parte el rey del universo no queria dejar que ella se marchara pues también había descubierto que estaba enamorado de aquella alienígena aunque ella no le correspondiera había prometido dejarla en libertad continuaron desayunando en silencio los 5 ninguno se atrevía a sacar un tema de conversación cuando todos terminaron de comer bulma se levanto del comedor y dijo

-Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi, siempre estare agradecida y espero verlos en algún momento no muy lejano en la tierra ahora si me disculpan ire a empacar- dejo solos a los soldados

-Vegeta encerio dejaras que se vaya—dijo tarble, vegeta siguio comiendo mostrando indiferencia

-lo he dejado a su decisión, como le dijo bardock ela es libre de hacer lo que quiera puede quedarse o irse—tomo la servilleta y limpio su boca—ya no hay nada que discutir sobre ese tema voy a entrenar no quiero que nadie me moleste— salió del comedor azotando la puerta

\- ese par es mas testarudo y orgulloso comparado con kakarato y su gula, mira que si es enorme, deja ya de comer— grito BArdock

\- vegeta no la va detener y bulma no se quedara dejemoslo ya ellos son los únicos que perderan después se juntan— dijo Tarble

0-o-o-o-o

Bulma estaba confundida eso era lo que queria desde que había llegado con el sayajin, pero después de todo lo que habian compartido estaba triste por dejarlo y luego aquel sueño era muy real buscando debajo de la cama saco una caja que abrió ahí se encontraba las fotos con su familia y algunos amigos las metió en la maleta pero también encontró aquel frasco de pastillas

FlashBack

**_Te quería- _**

**_No bulma querías a vegeta inreal no a mi yo no me fijaría en alguien tan ilusa como tu a mi ver te falta experiencia para que no me aburras pero para mis planes eres perfecta-_**

**_Ahora, vegeta esta sufriendo un accidente y tal vez se pegue en la cabeza tu como eres una científica crearas un medicamento con el cual pierda la memoria al menos la suficiente tienes 5 horas para hacerlo si no ya sabes que sucede-_**

**_Estas demasiado seguro que se golpeara la cabeza-_**

**_Si esto ha sido planeado por mas de dos años niña -_**

**_Bien lo hare pero no le hagas nada a mi familia se lo ruego -_**

**_Como lo dije anteriormente, tiene inflamado el cráneo tiene lagunas mentales… le recetare algunas pastillas y podrán marcharse a su planeta ahora el paciente pide ver a la mujer- los dos se sorprendieron y se voltearon a mirar_**

**_aa—a mi?- _**

**_Si niña a ti entra rápido y dale esta pastilla - se la entrego y partió de ahí Raditz se la arrebato de la mano _**

**_Bien dale la pastilla que hemos acordado remplaza cualquier medicamento por el que has creado a empezado el juego amorcito- susurro- ahora prepara todo que regresamos a Vegetsei- Bulma entro al cuarto con miedo de estar junto a Raditz pero al ver a vegeta con su ceño fruncido ya no sabia donde le daba mas miedo estar a paso determinado se acerco a el tomo la jarra con agua y lleno un vaso estaba temblando la chica_**

**_"por dios Bulma cálmate que se dará cuenta" se dijo internamente la chica - el doctor ha dicho que te tomes esta pastilla .- dijo lo menos nerviosa posible_**

**_Cuando regresamos a vegetsei- dijo después de tomar la pastilla_**

_**En unos minutos, raditz esta preparando todo para salir tu familia ya esta enterada de todo y desea verte-**_

-ja si Raditz supiera que vegeta jamás probo las dichosas pastillas para la falta de memoria, es tan estúpido que piensa que exite la formula para eso —sonrio y metió la botella a la maleta—o tal vez si existe pero no sere yo quien la use— bulma desde un principio le había dado a vegeta una pastilla de azúcar que no le haría nada, tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la salida de esta peor antes de poder tomar el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió

\- Hola bulma ya te ibas— dijo una voz masculina

\- si bardock me dirigía a la base, me había dicho Vegeta que ya estaba lista la nave—

\- es verdad, pero antes quiero platicar contigo—dijo tomando la maleta de bulma y guiarla al sillón que estaba ahí

\- Claro pero sobre que— dijo tomando asiento

\- bulma, ¿Encerio quieres irte de Vegetsei?—

\- … si… bueno … esque, la verdad no se tengo miedo de regresar a la tierra estare sola ahí sin mis padres pero tampoco quiero ser un estorbo aquí con todos ustedes les he tomado un aprecio a cada uno—suspiro—es por eso que quiero evitarles mas problemas, antes de que esta farsa del castillo es mejor que me vaya—

-Tu no eres un problema, Raditz te trajo a la fuerza, pero podría ser que sea parte de tu destino estar aquí—

\- Bardock , si mi destino es estar aquí regresare, pero antes de eso quiero darle a mis padres un selpucro honroso y recuperar lo que es mio, si tengo que regresar quiero hacerlo libre de preocupaciones-

-bien Onna entonces te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos aquí—le dio un abrazo—espero mantengas contacto con nosotros—

\- si las cartas llegan hasta vegetsei tenlo por seguro que asi será,-

-jaja cartas tal vez tarden pero por que no unos e-mail—le entrego un papelito – aquí va el correo que creo tarble para mi, estare al pendiente para recibir alguna noticia tuya—

\- lo prometo Bardock—sonrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla – no me gustan las despedidas

\- a mi tampoco pero esto no lo es, niña has dicho que volveras te acompaño a la nave —

-bardock, le puedo pedir algo mas—

-adelante—

-es sobre una doncella , mei se llama, me gustaría que ella recibiera un ascenso, no se algo asi como una recompesa por todo lo que hizo por mi—

\- ja claro vere que lo reciba-

o/o/o/

Vegeta estaba entrenando duro mas duro que otros días estaba lleno de impotencia al no saber como detener a Bulma, bueno si conocía la manera dicendole lo que sentía podría ser lo mejor pero tampoco podía llegar a decir "Oye no te vayas, fijate que ayer mientras te veía dormir tuve un sueño y creo que me estoy enamorando de ti pero no es nada seguro ya que nunca lo he sentido antes", seria estúpido y deshonroso hacerlo porque no sabrria cual será su respuesta, tal vez se reiría en su cara antes de subir a la nave

-vegeta—dijo una voz dentro del cuarto

\- he dicho que no molestaran kakarotto –

-solo es para decirte que ya falta 5 minutos para las doce, bulma va en camino a la nave tal vez querías saberlo, ah por cierto iremos a despedirla asi que …-

-kakarotto cállate ya hagan lo que les de la gana déjenme en paz a mi— goku ya no dijo nada solo se fue dejo que vegeta se debatiera en ir o no ir

-señorita bulma—grito una mujer

-Mei—dijo bulma abrazandola—muchas gracias por todo encerio jamás podre agraderte por lo que hiciste por mi, o cuando me ayudaste en mis travesuras—susurro lo ultimo pero los que estaban ahí pudieron escucharlo rieron pues sabían que esas travesuras eran las que hacían enojar a vegeta – te quiero mucho jamás lo olvides

\- también la quiero, cuidese mucho—dijo la mujer al borde de las lagrimas, bulma subió al auto, bardock también subió e hicieron el viaje en silencio hasta llegar a la zona de despeje donde ya estaba Tarble, goku, y nappa esperandolos ,bulma busco a Vegeta con la mirada pero no lo encontró bajo del carro se dirigió a los chicos

-Nappa, mi gran sayajin, no llores recuerda que los sayajin no tienen sentimentos—dijo abrazando al calvo

\- a la mierda las costumbres – volteo a ver a los otros tres que lo veian – bueno no a la mierda pero ahora a quien voy a cuidar de que no se meta en problemas o que coma y que cuando no quisiera me diera la comida a mi— dijo al borde del llanto—no espera, no te iras antes tendras que golpearme muy fuerte—todos los presentes se comenzaron a carcajear

-Nappa no seas dramático Bulma volverán lo ha prometido—

-es encerio—

\- si calvito volveré pero shh es un secreto, además pueden ir ustedes a visitarme,- nappa se alejo un poco y toco el turno de goku para despedirse—

-Bulma te extrañare, eres como una hermana para mi lo sabes verdad,-

-claro goku tu eres también mi loco hermano gloton—le dio una palmadita en el rostro luego lo abrazo—no acabes con als reservas de Vegetsei –

\- no lo prometo— enseguida se acerco Tarble

-es todo un honor haberte tenido aquí –

-Gracias Tarble espero sigas superándote –

\- eso hare, espero que lo que el viejo de Bardock dijo sea cierto y vuelvas, cuando lo hagas te hare, muchas preguntas científicas—

\- será un gran recibimiento—Tarble le sonrio extendió su mano para un educado apretón de manos, pero ella le sonrio y lo jalo para un fraternal abrazo el estaba muy rojo jamás había dado un abrazo a una bella mujer además de su hermana—gracias por todo chicos despídame de vegeta—

-debe tener muchas cosas que hacer ya sabes es el rey—dijo kakarotto

\- si lo se muchas cosas que hacer, díganle que muchas Gracias— sonrio y comenzó a dirigirse a la nave, y ellos también comenzaron pero a alejarse de la nave por lo que no se dieron cuenta –

\- por que no me agradeces personalmente,- bulma sonrio al darse la vuelta encontró a vegeta cruzado de brazos—

\- bueno la haría pero llegas tarde – dijo bulma cruzando también los brazos

\- el rey nunca llega tarde—dijo avanzado a ella—entonces que querías decir-

\- gracias vegeta… por todo—dijo apenas en un susurro, pues ya tenia a vegeta lo suficientemente cerca

\- no hay que agradecer, onna, quieres que te escolte adentro—

\- seria un honor majestad—dijo bulma para darse la vuelta e ingresar a la nave, vegeta la siguió- oh por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando vayan al planeta Ryon podrías recuperar mi cámara—

\- es muy importante—

-Si tengo recuerdo muy bonitos ahí—dijo bulma –

\- bien onna si lo recuerdo lo hare—se acerco de nuevo a ella—espero que tengas un buen viaje—en ningún momento el aparto la mirada de los ojos de ella

-vegeta puedo darte un abrazo- el no dijo nada y ella lo tomo como un si, se acerco a el envolvió sus brazos en su cintura coloco su cabeza en el pecho de el, por su parte vegeta la envolvió con sus brazos, se quedaron ahí por unos segundos

\- Onna en vegetsei siempre tendras las puertas abiertas para regresar— dijo de repente se separaron el tomo la cara de bulma obligándola a mirarlo—no es necesario que te vayas puedes iniciar aquí –

\- si voy a iniciar aquí tengo que terminar lo que deje alla, te lo agradezco vegeta encerio se que fui un dolor de cabeza para ti, y solo vine a complicarte la vida pero ya no mas—

-quitate ese estúpido complejo de que eres un problema no lo eres—

-ayude a Raditz a que te destruyera eso no es un problema, y si nunca me hubiera entregado el te hubiera destruido—

\- deja de darte tanta importancia, lo hubiera descubierto antes—solto vegeta—no eres mas que una patética humana—

-entonces si soy una patetica humana para que quieres que inice aquí , tal vez sea mejor que me marche ya—

\- será lo mejor – dijo bajando de la nave enfurecido, debería empezar a guardar sus impulsos idiotas de insultar a los demás

Bulma se acerco a panel de control, con los ojos llorosos y pulso las coordenadas a su planeta, hacia la tierra.

**o/o/o/o/**

¿que les ha parecido este capitulo?

algo aburrido en mi consideracion

espero sus reviews

y ustedes esperen el siguiente capitulo que les prometo estara emocionante

Gracias por leer hasta la proxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! como han estado es por que muy bien gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia sin mas les dejo con la continuación de la misma

Capitulo 11

_Querido Bardock:_

_Hola e aterrizado en la tierra aproximadamente hace dos horas después de una larga semana de trayecto al fin llegue, me dispongo a ir a Corporacion Capsule a lo que una vez fue mi hogar , pero bueno espero se encuentre bien todos no hay muchos cambios en ustedes, en una semana pueden pasar muchas cosas no cree… _

_Mejor me voy al mal paso darle prisa y yo quiero ver lo que queda de mi antiguo hogar adiós_

_Con amor Bulma_

_Pd: salúdeme a todos de mi parte _

**0/0**

Bulma salió de la nave que había dejado en el patio de atrás de la corporación.. su casa camino hacia la entrada de la casa antes de entrar se dio cuenta que Marron su prima iba directo hacia ella

-Bulma que bueno que estes aquí, prima—dijo emocionada abrazandola tomandola por sorpresa—se que has venido encerio yo no pude hacer nada para detenrlo—su voz tenia un tono de culpa y tristeza

\- se la verdad Marron, no tienes por que hacerte la tonta conmigo, aun me cuesta creer que tu fueras quien matara a mis padres y a chichi después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, además de eso solo destruiste nuestra empresa—

\- Bulma no puede ser que le creas ese sayajin, yo intente salvarlos pero el me golpeo—empezó a llorar—tu no sabes que tan grande ha sido mi remordimiento no puedo dormir por que siento que van a venir a reclamarme incluso crei que había sido el mismo destino para ti—

-Marron – dijo bulma comenzando a creer en las palabras de su prima, aunque enrealidad no sabia si creer en ella olvidando a Raditz ambos son de lo peor – no quiero que te mortifiques solo quiero ir a donde están los cuerpos de mis padres –

-yo misma te llevare, pero primero debo terminar unos pendientes, por favor te pido que esperes, - tomo sus manos y la miro a los ojos—te debo esto prima, por favor—

\- mientras ire a mi habitación – bulma se metió a la corporación con dirección a lo que era su alcoba la encontró exatamente igual a como la había dejado , saco una pequeña mochila del closed –" no me puedo confiar de Marron, tengo que prevenir" -saco de un toda la su documentación, y algunas joyas de valor que tenia escondidas las metió dentro de la mochila también fue al cuartod e sus padres donde busco los documentos oficiales de la corporación pero no lo encontró , tomo algunas joyas que había dejado su madre luego se acerco a ver la foto en la que estaba ella con sus papas también la metió en la pequeña mochila, bajo muy sileciosamente a la parte de la sala, cosa que marron no noto y asiq ue seguía hablando por teléfono

0/0/0/

-Si ya esta aquí, como habías dicho – dijo marron—la llevare a Kame house a donde están los cuerpos ahí dejare el de ella también—confirmo de nuevo—entonces como se supone que se hace solo oprimo el botón y ya y me tengo que alejar minimo un kilometro – pregunto—bien ya entendí ya adiós –corto la comunicacion bulma corrió hacia el laboratorio y agarro la capsula de una nave espacial y de nuevo corrió a su habiatcion sin que marron la viera

\- "sabia que no me podía confiar de ella, rayos ahora que voy a hacer"—

-Bulmita, debo de ir hacer unas compras antes de irnos me podrías perdonar—

\- em si claro yo estoy tomando una ducha aquí te espero—grito desde el baño mirándose al espejo –" la explosión será aquí, en unos cuantos minutos"—se hizo una cola de caballo busco unas tijeras y lo corto dejándolo hasta la altura del hombro se quito el sueter que tenia y lo dejo ahí en el sueo junto con sus zapatos agarro otros y brinco por la ventana corrió hacia el bosque lo mas rápido que pudo y de repente la explosión sucedió empujando a Bulma al suelo, se levanto y sigui corriendo hasta adentrarse al bosque, no tenia mucho de que preocuparse si Raditz no estaba cerca no sentiría su ki saco la capsula que contenía la nave en el gps puso "kame house"

-Raditz ya acaba de Morir Bulma Briefs— dijo Marron a una pantalla

\- me alegra que hayas hecho bien el trabajo, sabre recompenzarte en cuanto vuelva—

\- cuando vuelves—

\- dentro de dos semanas, tranquila no te pongas ttriste sabes que nuestro reecuentro será Grande, comprueba que ella etse muerta los peritos deben confirmártelo—

\- con semejante exmplosion no creo que queden rastros de ella—

\- debe de quedar algo –

\- asi que ese tu ultima tarea, después solo te queda actuar trastonarda y triste—

\- soy demasiado buena actuando corazón no será dificl, adiós te espero—mando un beso a la pantalla –

Bulma ya habia llegado a kame house antes de bajar verifico que no existiera nadie ahí, guardo de nuevo la nave en la capsula camino detrás de la casa ahí encontró lo que anhelaba ver las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas…-

-Que es lo que ha pasado, oficial— dijo Marron llegando con los policas que estaban en las ruinas de corporación capsule

\- al parecer una explosión fue lo que destruyo el lugar, aun se están haciendo las investigaciones, ¿ Sabe si había alguien dentro de la casa?—

\- mi prima Bulma Briefs esta de regreso en la cuidad la ultima vez qe la vi estaba ahí dentro—

\- oficial—grito un hombre con bata blanca

\- hemos encontrado esto—dijo mostrando una bolsa que contenía restos de cabello color azul— mandaremos examinarlo – y también este zapato -

\- oh por dios, Bulma ella tiene el pelo azul, como yo y traia unos tennis asi esta mañana- dijo Marron

\- mande examinar el cabello hay que comprobar si es de Bulma Briefs, necesito los resultados hoy mismo – dijo el oficial

-"Bulma salúdame a todos alla arriba—pensó Marron

-"papa, mama voy a regresar a Vegetsei , aquí prácticamente ya estoy muerta y si el sueño que tuve es cierto tengo que encontrar a Milk pero no se en donde buscarla el primer lugar que se me ocurre es vegetsei—suspiro—Perdonenme por Favor les prometo que me vengare de Marron , me voy ayúdenme a encontrar el camino correcto—

Bulma volvió a sacar la nave esta programo rumbo a Vegetsei

4 horas después

-oficial ya tenemos los resultados, lamento decirle que el cabello pertenece a la científico Bulma Briefs—

\- es una pena denle aviso a los medios— dijo el oficial entristecido—era una mujer muy guapa e inteligente como sus padres

-como ordene oficial—

**_0/0/0_**

En vegetsei

-Vegeta tengo algo importante que decirte—

\- sobre que kakarotto estoy ocupado—

-esta ocupado mirando el vacio, mira, esto es grave—vegeta presto toda su atención a kakarotto que pocas veces era asi de serio

\- recibi un comunicado hace unas horas de parte de los soldados de chikyu, el planeta de bulma, preferí que me lo confirmaran antes de darte la noticia…-

-al grano kakarotto que sucede-

\- Corporacion Capsule la empresa de la familia de bulma sufrió una explosión bastante Grave – a vegeta se le acelero el corazón al escuchar eso—dentro de los escombros se encontró cabello de color azul y al parecer unos zapatos que MArron la prima de bulma, confirmo llevaba puestos la misma bulma cuando llego— kakarotto bajo la mirada—mandaron examinar el adn del cabello encontrado para ver si coincidían con el adn de bulma la prueba resulto positiva—

\- No!—vegeta se paro agarro del cuello a goku—eso no es cierto estas jugando con fuego –

-Creeme que me gustaría que esto fuera un juego, Vegeta pero es real Bulma esta…-

\- no lo digas estúpido—lanzo a Goku hacia la pared—no lo esta ella no puede estar…- se dejo caer al suelo hizo puño

-Vegeta que sucede—dijo Bardock entrando al salón—al ver a kakarotto en el suelo corrió a el—kakarotto por que están peleando—

\- Bulma murió padre—dijo goku en el suelo – acaban de confirmarlo un soldado de Chikyu es una noticia muy grande alla

-dejenme solo – dijo vegeta al no ver que se fueran grito aun mas fuerte- que se largen de aquí— kakarotto se paro y Bardock se dirigieron a lasalida dejando solo a unn Vegeta destrosado sintiéndose culpable por haberla dejado ir no podía llorar no debía hacerlo pero no pudo evitarlo el dolor era aun mas fuerte que el-¡NO! – grtio con todo su poder e ira contenida haciendo vibrar ls ventans del castillo

-vegeta controlate, hermano—dijo Tarble atreviéndose a violar el momento intimo de su hermano—

-alejate Tarble—

-hermano todos aquí estamos mal por la muerte de Bulma Tranquilizate—

\- -ella no esta muerta puedo sentirlo, la buscare por cada rincón de aquel planeta y la traeré de vuelta, ella no tenia por que salir de aquí, esto es culpa mia—nadie se imaginaba al Rey tan sensible

\- te entiendo hermano por favor controlate, ella ya esta con sus padre su prima y con mama ahí la cuidaran—

\- no!, necesito salir de este lugar que preparen mi nave voy a ryon's— dijo bardock que estaba viendo como Tarble controloba a Vegeta asintió y fue a preparar todo

-bardock que sucede por que vegeta esta como loco—dijo nappa que encotro a bardock en los pasillos

\- nappa hay algo que debes saber—

-que sucede—

\- bulma sufrió un accidente, murió—dijo bardock dejando en shock a nappa

\- esto no es gracioso Bardock Bulma esta en su planeta tu mismo lo dijiste—

-la explosión fue su casa murio no queod rastro de ella—

\- porque , esto es culpa de..—corrió al salo donde estaba vegeta y Tarble sin hablar— TU!, maldito mandaste a bulma a la tumba – dijo Nappa lleno de ira y con lagrimas en los ojos— vegeta se paro y camino justo hasta llegar a la altura de nappa

\- en estos momentos Nappa no quiero escuchar nada, haste un lado si no quieres que me desquite contigo—nappa se movio y dejo pasar Vegeta, tarble solo siguió a vegeta que llegaba a la nave que había preaprado Bardock—tu no vas Tarble necesito estar solo—

-Vegeta recuerdas en las buenas y las malas, hermano, no me saques en estos momentos – dijo Tarble vevgeta solo dio la vuelta y continuo su camino Tarble tomo eso como una invitación a subir—

-Bardock, a donde fue vegeta—dijo nappa

\- al parecer fue el mas afectado por la muerte de bulma—suspiro—salieron al Planeta Ryon's

\- quiero ir al planeta de bulma—

.—estas loco , no aquí haremos una ceremonia en cuanto regrese Vegeta—

-pero—

-no Nappa tardara mas en llegar además no quedaron rastros de su cuerpo—dijo kakarotto detrás de el

\- sabia que no debiamosdejarla ir.—dijo nappa dejando solos a padre e hijo

Por su parte vegeta iba en la nave rumbo al planeta Ryon's, tenia sentimientos encontrados culpa, ira, eran los que podía reconocer porque si le hubiera dicho que se quedara en el momento en el que se subió a la nave la hubiera podido proteger de todos que quisieran lastimarla, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde ella había muerto

-vegeta ya no te culpes mas.- dijo tarble poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano mayor.- ella este donde este estará bien.-

-Tarble ahora no quiero hablar.- susurro levemente

\- en algún momento tienes que hablar e ir a gobernar un universo, no puedes huir para siempre.-

-lo se.-suspiro.- pero hoy no quiero hablar.-

Tarble sabia que era lo que su hermano tenia, en sus ojos se veía el dolor, y el brillo que había obtenido cuando bulma llego se había perdido, si su hermano estaba enamorado de una terrícola que por orgullo no supo retener y ahora esta muerta.

Después de unas horas vegeta y tarble lleagaron al planeta Ryon's la nave aterrizo cerca de aquella casita en la que se refugiaba con su madre antes de morir el primero en bajar fue vegeta que infreso a la casa con un solo objetivo: buscar la cámara de bulma había dejado aquella vez que le mostro ese lugar

-Tarble crees que puedas revelar el contenido de esta cámara.-

\- claro hermano en cuanto lleguemos a Vegetsei lo hare, ire a dar una vuelta a los alrededores.- vegeta asintió se qedo solo en aquella cabaña, después de algunas horas se decidió a salir encontró una flores de color azul, las corto y en el suelo abrió un pequeño ahujero deposito algunas de las flores y volvió a cerrar las

-bulma ,Onna , perdón .- dijo llorando.- siempre te recordare te llevare en mi corazón que tu supiste terminar de derretir ,Gracias pero te prometo que ninguna otra mujer ocupara el lugar que no te di por el estúpido orgullo, Raditz va pagar lo que ha hecho .- dijo, se levanto y fue a la nave donde ya lo esperaba Tarble .- es momento de partir Tarble hay un universo que gobernar.- su hermano menor asintió e ingresaron a la nave para después de unos minutos despegar rumbo a Vegetsei.

**0/0/**

Gracias por seguir este fanfic se los agradezco de todo corazon, no podia terminar el año sin dejarles ver que va pasar con esta parejita asi que espero este capitulo sea de su agrado


	12. Chapter 12

-creyeron que no subiria otro capitulo antes de terminar este año, bueno de alguna forma este es mi regalo de año nuevo DISFRUTEN

**dedicado para Juniver, Celestia carito, Aioro**

capitulo 12

una semana después

bulma aterrizo en campo abierto, cercano al palacio Sayajin guardo la nave comenzó a caminar al llegar se acerco al soldado que hacia guardia en la reja Principal del lugar

-soldado necesito ver al Rey Vegeta.- anuncio bulma

-estas loca mujer el rey no tiene tiempo para atender a insectos como tu, asi que lárgate de aquí.-

-no entiende si no le dice que estoy aquí lo matara.-dijo un poco mas enojada

-imposible el no esta en el planeta salió y tardara mucho.- dijo

-entonces avisele a alguno de los soldados cercanos a el incluso a su hermano que hay una terrícola esperándolos.-

-que no entiendes que te vayas de aquí.- dijo tomandola del brazo de una manera totalmente dolorosa para bulma.- nadie esta en el castillo mas que los sirvientes ahora largo.-

-entonces quiero ver a Mei ella es una sirviente.-

-los sivientes no tienen permitido las visitas lárgate o te matare.- dijo formando una bola de ki en la mano, bulma no quizo arriesgar su vida asique se dio la vuelta y camino a donde había unos arboles y ahí se sento

-"espero que vegeta no tarde en volver si no, no se lo que hare".- pensó bulma poniendo su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, quedándose dormida unas horas hasta que unos sonidos la edspertaron y pusieron alerta

-Raditz.- escucho que un soldado decía.- espera que haras te aliaras con ese mounstro.- dijo de nuevo el soldado.-

-si asi logro derrotar a Vegeta venderé mi alma hasta al mismo diablo.- dijo Raditz a lo lejos bulma ya no quizo escuchar nada mas y corrió lejos sabia que el podía leer su ki, corrio hasa llegar a la cuidad en realidad no sabia que hubiera una cuidad como tal se parecía a montones a capital oeste a excepción de los sayajin volando por todos lados e incluso algunos optaban por caminar o usar algunos autos era ironico si podían volar por que usaban autos

Bulma camino entre la multitud por varias horas sin rumbo fijo hasta que no pudo mas y se sento entre dos edificios y se puso a llorar algunos sayajin al pasar se reian de ella y otros lanzaban suspiros de lastima pero ninguno le ayudaba

-hey tu.- dijo una voz gruesa.- si tu terrícola.- bulma levanto la mirada.- que haces aquí.- dijo el hombre era verde con unas orejas puntiagudas sabia que no era sajayin si no namek

\- no se, no tengo a donde ir.- dijo bulma en un susurro al hombre

-levantate.-dijo tomandola del brazo.- anda levantate no tengo tu tiempo.-

-pe..pero yo no le hago daño a nadie se lo juro no he hecho nada malo.- dijo bulma llorando aun mas

-callate que no vez que lo único que pretendo es ayudarte, anda camina.- dijo jalándola entre todos ella solo caminaba

-"kami ayudame".-penso bulma cuando de repente ingresaron a un local que tenia apariecia de un restuarante en remodelación.-

-Enano, ya vine mira lo que encontrado.-grito el namek sentando a bulma en una silla

-has tardado mucho….- dijo un hombre pequeño y calvo que al ver a bulmase quedo pasmado y luego sonrio—tu debes de ser terrícola verdad yo también lo soy, mi nombre es Krilin y ese que te ayudo se llama Pikoro.- dijo señalando al hombre verde

-mi nombre es bulma.- dijo tímidamente

\- que hacias vagando en una cuidad llena prácticamente de sajayins salvajes y despiadados.- dijo piloro detrás de ella

\- acabo de llegar de chikyu y no tengo a donde ir asi que empeze a vagar .- dijo bulma

-es una pena te traeré algo de comer de seguro no has comido en días, nuestra cocinera es la mejor de estos rumbos espera .- dijo krilin corriendo a la que parecía ser la cocina

-porque huiste de chikyu.- dijo pikoro de nuevo

-si se lo digo desistirá de ayudarme señor.-

-eres una asesina .-bulma negó con la cabeza—una ladrona.- volvió a negar—prostituta.- de nuevo negó.- entonces que has hecho

-en realdiad trataron de matarme y escape al parecer me creen muerta .-

\- ya veo, no veo lo malo de eso, asi que puedes quedarte aquí en lo encuetras un lugar, como veras necesitamos ayuda de mas.-

-es encerio .- dijo bulma sorprendida.- se lo agradezco de todo corazón .- dijo bulma sonriendo en eso krilin llego con un plato de sopa caliente

-aquí tienes bulma come .- dijo entregándole el plato de sopa bulma no tardo en comer lo que había en el plato el sabor lo sentía muy familiar le recordó a su prima chi-chi

-estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias me gustaría conocer a la persona que hizo esto.- dijo a ambos

-ya que te quedaras aquí será correcto que la conozcas.-dijo krilin—milk, ven .- grito

-no pueden hacer nada sin mi.- dijo una voz que provenía de la parte de atrás.- no puede ser Bulma.- grito

-Chi-chi.- dijo bulma en un susurro tallo sus ojos para saber si en realidad estaba viendo a su prima al comprobar que estaba despierta y que no era un sueño se levanto y se acerco a ella para barazarla .- chi , sabia que tu no habías muerto lo soñé papa lo dijo en el sueño pero no sabia en donde buscarte y estuviste aquí en Vegetsei todo este tiempo .- dijo llorando

-bulma gracias a dios estas viva .- dijo chi-chi soltandola de su abrazo para poder verla de pies a cabeza-.

-entonces ustedes dos se conocen.- solto piccoro

-si, ella es mi prima.- dijo chi-chi.- la chica de las que les hable

-entonces tu eres briefs, Bulma briefs vaya si que han tenido suerte, entonces tu nos podras ayudar, piccoro conseguiste el préstamo .- dijo kirlin

-no el idota ese dijo que no veía futuro en este lugar, y para ser franco yo tampoco.-

-vamos no seas pesimista debe de haber alguna manera

-¿de que hablan?— interrumpio bulma

-veras bulma esto.-señala todo el lugar.- pretende ser un restaurant….— dijo chi-chi

-sin embargo no contamos con los fondos para que sea un lugar digno de los sayajins, estamos buscando un préstamo de los traficantes de aquí en sayajin pero el estúpido de Turles no ha querido prestarnos.- interrumpió piccoro

-has dicho turle.- los demás asintieron.- saben yo puedo ayudarles.- dijo bulma quitándose la mochila y sacando el contenido de la misma.- esto alcanza y de seguro sobra.- todos miraron el dinero y las joyas que estaban en la mesa.- tómenlo como agradecimiento por ayudarme y ayudar a chi-chi.-al notar que ninguno hablan volvió a decir- no se preocupen no soy ninguna ladrona estas son joyas que yo poseía en mi casa y también son…eran de mi madre el dinero son todos mis ahorros y los de mis padres los tome antes de salir huyendo de ahí .-

-te pagaremos cada peso.- dijo krilin.- es as seras nuestra socia que te parece bulma

\- solo pido un trabajo para ganarme la vida aquí, yo les podre ayudar con algunas actualizaciones en el lugar.-

-no digas tontería Bulma, acaba de aportar el 100% del capital seras socia.- dijo Piccoro.- incluso seras la representante legal

-no yo no quiero salir del anonimato, por seguridad.- suspiro.- les tengo que contar una historia antes de que decidan hacerme socia.- dijo bulma .- todo comenzó hace dos años….- asi comenzó a relatar la manera en la que había cambia su vida y la de su familia, chi-chi ya conocía el principio sin embargo al enterarse que había pasado después de la boda , supo que bulma habia sufrido una culpa que no le correspondía.-

-ese maldito de Raditz, sabia que era un gran hijo de puta, .- dijo piccoro cuando bulma termino de relatar su historia

\- esta unido con frezzer , cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar al Rey pero al parcer salió del lugar y no regresa en unos días - suspiro—me escondi entre los arboles y escuche que se acercaban unas voces de inmediato reconoci la de Raditz asi que me escondi mas y escuche que decía que se aliaria con Frezzer para poder matar al rey, escape fue todo lo que escuche pero se que algo trama en contra de Vegeta .-

\- tendras que ir a buscarlo para decircelo.- dijo krilin.- si es que quieres protegerlo.- bulma asintio

-esta información lo hara que se prevenga es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que hizo por mi.- dijo bulma.- entonces volviendo al negocio.-

\- cierto, mañana empezaremos a movernos yo quedare como representante legal y dueño del mismo, milk, tu será nuestra chef, krilin tu seras el gerente y te encargaras de contratar gente, bulma seras nuestra socia y la persona que supervice la administradora.- dijo piccoro

\- el nombre ya lo tenemos.- dijo krilin.- será Dragon Ball.-

\- mañana buscaremos todo lo que necesitamos para poder abrir en dos meses.-

.- estas hablando encerio dos mese.- dijo bulma sorprendida

-teniendo el capital todo esta resuelto tenemos los utensilios de cocina, también mesas y el lugar podras ver es enorme y también ocupamos la parte de arriba asi que será mejor que sea abierto cuanto antes.- dijo piccoro

\- bien si es su decisión .- dijo bostezando

\- bulma te quedaras conmigo en mi apartamento.-dijo enbozando una gran sonrisa.- tal vez no sea como el palacio o tu habitación de tu casa pero es acogedor.-

\- no importa Milk me conformo con estar contigo .-

\- mañana comenzaremos todo, lleguen después de medio dia a esa hora ya tendremos algo que hacer.- dijo Krilin

\- vamos a casa bulma.- dijo chi-chi—adiós chicos .-

-Gracias a ambos .- dijo bulma saliendo detrás de su prima - es muy lejos tu casa.-

-no bulma a solo dos cuadras, anda.-

\- jamás imagine que Vegesei fuera asi.-

-asi como, de civilizado.-

\- tan moderno chi-chi, es decir velos saben volar, porque tiene autos—

-el rey cuando comenzó a su reinado dijo que su planeta se debia adaptar a otro tipo de vida mas sofisticado, sin dejar de lado su entrenamiento, cada año se hace una evaluación de fuerza a cada sayajin de aquí llevan un control exacto de cada uno, me sorprende que no lo sepas si conviviste con el por mas de 6 meses.-

-no es muy hablador .- murmuro bulma

\- bueno ahora lo sabes, los sayajin tienes normas extrictas y me alegro si no en estos momentos estaríamos siendo violadas por cualquiera

-cuanto tiempo llevas aquí .-

-3 meses casi cuatro.- dijo chichi

-porque no me buscaste,sabias que estaba aqui.-

-te crei muerta.-

0/0/0

Vegeta aquí están las fotos que pediste que revelara.- dijo tarble entrando detrás de su hermano a la que era su oficina,deposito un sobre color amarillo sobre el escritorio

-gracias Tarble.-

-que tal ha ido el congreso.-

-Agotador aburrido, es estupido que me manden llamar solo por ese tipo de estupideces.- dijo abriendo el sobre encontró las fotos la primera era una de el hablando distraídamente con kakarotto en la limosina, la que seguía era una de kakarotto y nappa posando con cara graciosa a la cámara nappa le ponía cuernos a kakarotto, vegeta rio al pasar la foto vio una de ello bulma y el bailando viéndose a los ojos sonriendo uno al otro se veian tan intimos se podría decir enamorados, despues al pasar la foto vio varias de sus soldados ya borrachos incluso habia varias de el cuando subió al estrado a firmar el documento, cuando fueron a aquella cabaña siquiera se habia dado cuenta que le habia tomado fotos ahí .- Bulma tenia talento con la cámara.- dijo al final

-si saco fotos muy bonitas incluso hay fotos cuando estaba en el castillo con mei y nappa, era feliz aquí a pesar de que estaba amenazada—dijo Tarble

\- me alegra que haya sido feliz aquí, si no me sentiría peor de lo que me siento, cuando será la revisión de los sayajins de la cuidad.-

-aun falta hermano 4 meses en realidad no hay que preocuparse por ello .-

-organiza todo,dile a kakarotto que te ayude dividan los combates para que duren una semana no quiero perder el tiempo.-

-bien necesitas algo mas hermano.- vegeta negó .- entonces te veo en la cena, Jade viene a cenar, quiere verte.-

-suspiro.- bien nos vemos en la cena.-siguio contemplando las fotos que bulma habia tomado se sintió feliz al ver las fotos que tenia la sentía mas cerca de su corazón

—aquí es bulma.- dijo chi-chi señalando un edificio viejo que tenia 8 pisos mas bien parecía abandonado.- entremos.- bulma siguió a su prima subieron hasta tercer piso abrió la puerta del apártamentpo.- bienvenida Bulma se que esta muy deteriorado el lugar pero es un sitio que pude permitirme, tendremos que compartir habitación si no te importa y alguna tendrá que dormir un rato en el suelo mientras compramos otra cama y un colchon .- el lugar era pequeño al entrar se podía encontrar la cocina y una mesa con dos sillas el lugar apenas tenia

-no te preocupes Milk nuestra suerte va a cambiar, ahora estamos juntas y no nos separaremos , ya no.- dijo bulma

-quieres un poco de te.- dijo milk

-no, me conformo con un vaso de agua—bulma tomo asiento en las sillas cerca de la mesa, chichi la acompaño segundos después.- necesito saber que sucedió.- chi-chi suspiro

-cuando tu te fuiste tres horas después el sayajin que siempre acompañaba a Vegeta… perdón a Raditz fue a corporación capsule, engaño a tus padres diciendo que se habian ganado la estancia en una isla por unos días, yo por supuesto lo reconoci e intente advertirles pero no me hicieron caso , empezaron a empacar sus pertenecías y yo me fui con ellos.- suspiro.- tiempo después mas o menos como una semana la comida que teníamos en aquella isla se acabo y yo tuve que salir a comprar mas , bueno habia robado una nave de tu cuarto y la habia escondido por si habia que escapar asi que en ella fui a comprar mas comida tus padre me dijo saluda a bulma de mi parte y entregarle esta carta—extendió su mano y le entrego el sobre.-, yo, yo no entendí nada bulma te lo juro jamás sospeche que algo malo ocurria asi que me fui en busca de la comida cuando volvi aterrize la nave un poco lejos de la casa asi que camine entre los arbustos cuando llegue vi a Marron con Broly cargando los cuerpos de tus padre.- dijo ya llorando.- me oculte entre las ramas rogando a Kami que no me encontraran escuche cuando estaban planeado buscarme asi que no lo pensé y hui en la nave de nuevo llegue al centro de lo sayajins y me subi a una nave que estaba apunto de partir, no sabia donde se dirigia pero lo que si sabia es que me llevaría lejos porque si habia matado a tus padres entonces supuse que también te habian matado a ti , perdóname Bulma, encontré a krilin que adoro mi comida y me dio alojo después me presento a piccoro que también amo mi comida aunque no lo diga el muy ingrato pero el fue el de la idea del restaurant, .- dijo chi-chi a bulma que ya estaba llorando no pudo soportar mas imaginarse a sus padres lo que habian sufrido, sin embargo habia salvado a chi-chi

-no te preocupes , milk todo esto es mi culpa si yo… si yo no hubiera saliendo corriendo detrás de Raditz nada hubiera pasado,debi haberte escuchado, pero ya nada puedo hacer para traer a mis padres de vuelta.- tomo sus mano.- yo debi…solo perdóname te juro que saldremos adelante

\- si bulma lo se , estamos juntas en esto.- limpio su lagrimas.- wow mira lo tarde que es vamos a dormir será lo mejor mañana tenemos que apurarnos para abrir el restaurant

0/0/0/

adelanto proximo capitulo:

**_-quien eres y que haces qui.- dijo vegeta al entrar reconoció que era un namek _**

**_-tranquilo majestad no vengo mas que dejarle un presente.- dijo piccoro entregando el papel vegeta lo arrebato de su mano y leyó, rio _**

**_-a esto has venido, que estúpido eres, pierdes tu tiempo, yo no asisto a este tipo de eventos de mierda.- _**

**_-majestad, si me permite un consejo esto no es una invitación para que inagure el lugar, es una invitación a que no siga vivendo en una mentira.-_**

**_\- yo no vivo en una mentira insecto.-_**

_**-negacion primer síntoma de que vive en una mentira, solo por que es el rey le adelantare algo la perdió hace tres meses, si quiere recuperarla asista la evento después de las 6 de la tarde lo estare esperando .- sin decir mas salió por la ventana **_

**_bueno chic s es un placer haber llegado al final de este larguísimo año junto con ustedes y esta historia , creanme que este año fue uno de los mas dificiles que tenido llegaron muchos cambios a mi vida, muchas decisiones que tomar, y sacrificar algunas cosas como mi carrera profesional aunque al final me ayudo para saber que quiero estudiar en realidad _**

**_Les deseo de todo corazon un año lleno de abundacia amor y paz, tambien que cumplan cada uno de sus propositos que tengan para este 2015 _**

**_Gracias por seguir este finc por sus Reviews, no crean que abandonare este finc prometo terminarlo espero sin duda poder seguir subiendo mas historias y leyendo otras mas _**

**_gracias a mis fieles lectoras Juniver, Celestia carito Aioro, que siempre dejan un pequeño reviews animando a seguir esta historia UN BRINDIS por ustedes otro BRINDIS para los que tienes este finc en favoritos o que la siguen a aquellos que la leen anonimamente ¡l s adoro ! mil bendiciones para ustedes _**

**_en fin a todos FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

El tiempo habia pasado y entre los 4 en menos de dos meses habian podido hacer las reparaciones necesarias para poder abrir su negocio estaban reclutando gente para cubrir las vacantes, bulma en ese tiempo habia intentado hablar con vegeta pero nunca la dejaban pasar incluso hubo una vez que el sayajin la habia golpeado asi que lo mejor seria que dejara de insistir, sin embargo la información que habia obtenido entre ella y piccoro era de suma relevancia

-Bulma existe una manera en la que puedes hablar con vegeta.- dijo piccoro

-asi? Cual es—

-Que venga a la inaguracion.-

-jaja perdona que me ria pero vegeta jamás vendría, aunque si no es el… podría ser Kakarotto.- dijo sonriendo – mandare la invitación

\- yo necesito una .- dijo piccoro

-bien aquí tienes, y esta todo listo verdad para mañana.-

\- claro debo irme adiós—dijo el namek saliendo de la habitación

o/0/

Vegeta iba rumbo a su recamara antes de atrvesar la puerta sintió una presencia desconocida dentro se preparo para atacar

-quien eres y que haces qui.- dijo vegeta al entrar reconoció que era un namek

-tranquilo majestad no vengo mas que dejarle un presente.- dijo piccoro entregando el papel vegeta lo arrebato de su mano y leyó, rio

-a esto has venido, que estúpido eres, pierdes tu tiempo, yo no asisto a este tipo de eventos de mierda.-

-majestad, si me permite un consejo esto no es una invitación para que inaugurar el lugar, es una invitación a que no siga viviendo en una mentira.-

\- yo no vivo en una mentira insecto.-

-negación primer síntoma de que vive en una mentira, solo por que es el rey le adelantare algo la perdió hace tres meses, si quiere recuperar lo que perdio asista la evento después de las 6 de la tarde lo estaré esperando .- sin decir mas salió por la ventana

o/o/o/

-papa.- grito kakarotto buscando a su padre en la sala de entrenamientos

\- que sucede kakarotto.-

-mira lo que llego una invitación para ir a comer gratis.- dijo moviendo sus manos con mucha emoción bardock tenia una gota estilo anime

\- porque solo te ha invitado a ti, - se cuestiono Bardock

\- no lo se tal vez les simpatizo,además es comida y gratis asi que no puedo rechazar.- dijo feliz con una mano detrás de su nuca

o/o/o/

Al dia siguiente muchos sayajis habían asistido al lugar , estaba repleto de gente , goku fue recibido por Krilin que al recibir su boleto los llevo a un lugar en la parte de arriba que era una de las mas privadas.-

-enseguida le atenderán.-dijo krilin muy educado al despedirse fue en busca de bulma .- tu visita a llegado.-

\- bien atiéndelo muy bien, yo después hare que vayas por el.—le dijo bulma sentada detrás del gran escritorio en la que era su oficina.—aun me falta revisar algunos gastos asi que servirá para que el coma un poco

\- como tu digas Bulma.- krilin salió del lugar ella quedo sola de nuevo aunque a los segundo recibió una llamda de un ayudante en la cocina en donde habia un ligero problema y se necesitaba su ayuda, entonces salió rumbo al lugar

o/o/o

Vegeta llego al sitio a la hora que le habia indicado Piccoro, el namek y lo estaba esperando en la entrada

-me alegra que haya decidido venir majestad sígame— vegeta no dijo nada solo lo siguió hacia una pequeña oficina – al parecer ha salido ire en su búsqueda no se mueva de aquí

-muévete rápido insecto soy muy impaciente—

-como ordene majestad.- salió piccoro de la habitación encontró a una de las camareras – ve y busca a Bulma dile que la espero en el despacho pero que se apresure es urgente—

\- si señor—dijo la camarera para después ir a cumplir la orden de su jefe -señorita, el señor piccoro dice que la espera en su despacho que por favor no tarde es urgente.- informo la camarera ante todos

\- bien chicos tengo que ir a ver que es tan urgente asi que ya quedamos sobre este asunto de La comida por favor que no se repita desperdiciar tanto.- dijo bulma antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse a su oficina de nuevo entro sin tocar—que ha sucedido piccoro porque la urgencia de ver…- no pudo terminar su frase por que al ver que el que estaba ahí no era el namek si no el rey de aquel planeta y universo rápidamente cerro la puerta e ingreso por completo para terminar enfrente del escritorio—vegeta ¿Cómo.. es e decir que haces aquí? ¿ Quien te dijo que yo estaba aquí?—

Vegeta por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba mirando si en verdad era cierto, la onna que habia creído muerta estaba ahí frente a el exigiendo una explicación cuando el debía ser el que pidiera una explicación- soy yo el que debe hacer las preguntas ¿Qué haces aquí bulma?, no se supone que tu estabas muerta.-

-pues para la mala suerte de algunos no lo estoy sigo viva ya sabes lo que dicen hierba mala nunca muere – sonrió – no te molestes en responder se por quien estas aquí .- dijo imaginando al namek

\- tarde o temprano me ibas ir a decir que estabas viva— ignoro su ultimo comentario y se acerco a ella—tengo el derecho de saber si vives o mueres—bulma retrocedió

\- sinceramente Vegeta si muero o vivo ya no es tu responsabilidad ni tampoco de tu incumbencia asi que…— cruzo sus brazos de manera nerviosa esquivo la penetrante mirada del Rey

-recuerdas a quien le debes le vida, no re cuerdas a quien engañaste —

\- si a ti pero cuando Salí de este planeta, tu dijiste que no diera tanta importancia asi que no lo hice—mintió por supuesto que lo habia ido a buscar en varias ocasiones pero los estúpidos guardias nunca la habian dejado pasar en esos momentos maldecía no tener la habilidad de volar, piccoro por su parte le fue mas fácil al poder hacerlo y entrar al castillo por alguna ventana por que no lo habia pensado antes

-que es lo que paso en la tierra—pregunto vegeta—lo ultimo que supimos fue que exploto tu imperio.— bulma se movio para sentarse de nuevo frente el escritorio, vegeta simplemente copio sus movimientos quedando justo enfrente de ella

\- en efecto vegeta mi imperio o lo que quedaba de el exploto gracias a Raditz y a Marron, el plan era simple… eliminarme pero lo descubri y pude escapar unos minutos antes de que sucediera pero sabia que ellos buscaría alguna evidencia de que yo habia muerto asi que recorte mi cabello y quite mis zapatos para que encontrar algún indicio de que habia explotado busque la isla donde estaban enterrados mis padres—ya no pudo contener algunas lagrimas salieron—entonces decidí regresar y buscarlos pero los estúpidos guardias que tienes ahí jamás me dejaron pasar ni siquiera ver a Mei entonces me resigne hasta hoy.- vegeta estaba enfureciendo cada vez mas por lo que le conto bulma y aun mas porque odiaba verla llorar—vegeta por favor contrólate nadie debe saber que estas aquí.- dijo bulma

\- que esperabas que tomara todo tan tranquilamente, espera saber leer el ki, y a que te refieres con hasta hoy por lo que pude notar con tu reacción no me esperabas aquí.-

\- piccoro, el namek que te fue a ver el me enseño a leer y a ocultar el ki y no no te esperaba aquí de hecho no esperaba verte tan pronto y aprovechando tu estadia aquí te dare a ti la información que hemos obtenido – le entrego una carpeta llena de documentos y fotos donde estaba Raditz con otros sayajins y alguno seres diferentes

-información sobre que—dijo vegeta intrigado abriendo la carpeta.- que es todo esto

\- te explico Raditz sigue aquí en Vegetsei oculto pero ha estado haciendo de las suyas incluso ha formado un grupo de rebeldes que conspiran contra tu reinado, los ha envenenado al decirles ue tu no eres digno del trono has perdido el espíritu del sayajin que es asesinar y apoderarse del universo al hacerles creer esto han decidido quitarte del trono.—

-no lo lograran es absurdo soy el sayajin mas fuerte ni siquiera podrán tocarme .-

-en eso estoy deacuerdo, ellos también lo han pensado .—

-cuando se supone que sucederá todo esto.-

-el en torneo que organizas dentro de un mes sin embargo hay otra cosa que debes saber que Raditz conoce a el doctor Maki Gero un científico importante y muy reconocido de mi planeta el cual ha creado un artefacto que expulsa rayo luz el cual ayuda a expulsar todo el poder dentro de una persona por cual si Raditz es afectado por este rayo conseguirá convertirse en el legendario super sayajin además de que no solo aumentaría un poco si no cuadriplica su poder y le seria muy fácil asesinarte .-

\- nadie puede asesinarme – dijo vegeta seguro de si mismo.- yo no necesito ningún artefacto para que me convierta en ssj .—

-lo has logrado ya.- pregunto bulma alzando una ceja.- mira vegeta se que no has podido lograrlo y también se que no lo lograras en menos de un mes asi que la información esta aquí organiza tus tropas y ataca antes de ellos lleguen aquí.- dijo mordiendo su labio

\- como sabes todo esto.-

\- no puedo revelar mis fuentes, pero estoy 100% segura de que son confiables vegeta—

\- cuando pensabas decirme si no planeabas verme ahora.-

\- Kami! Concéntrate en lo importante, Vegeta, están apunto de matarte no solo es Raditz un tipo que ni siquiera sabes el nivel de sus poderes y lo único que te preocupa es por que no te iba a ver hasta después.—

-si, como planeabas hacerme llegar la informacion—

\- con goku, perdón kakarotto el esta en el restaurant le he enviado una invitacion.-

\- oh bravo bulma planeabas enviarme esto tan importante con uno de mis soldados mas despistados, y no solo eso además te encerrarías aquí en esta habitación por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a hablar con el – ahora no hablaba vegeta si no sus celos hacia el favoritismo que bulma mostraba hacia su mano derecha

-eso no importa vegeta el reunirme contigo antes de tiempo empezaría despertar sospechas entre los habitantes de vegetsei en este momento no puedes confiar mas que Bardock Tarble Nappa y kakarotto ningún soldado es de confianza – vegeta se puso de pie y estrello ambas manos en el escritorio haciendo que bulma diera un brinco en su silla hacia atrás—de los que acabas de mencionar por que kakarotto.—

\- por que es tu mano derecha .- respondió nerviosa.- vegeta podrías controlarte de nuevo estas exponiendo tu ki— dijo al tomar el teléfono que estaba en su oficina .- traelo ya es momento.- dijo sin quitar la mirada de vegeta que la miraba con el ceño fruncido .- en unos minutos estará aquí y tu mismo le podrás decir que es lo que sucede.- dijo poniéndose de pie- ahora si me disculpas ,- se movio hacia una puerta que daba al baño en cual se encerró y dio un suspiro pesado no pensó que vegeta la pondría nerviosa , afuera Vegeta estaba controlando su celos la información que bulma le habia dado le sorprendía pero no le preocupaba algo tenia que haber que fallara y lo descubria al instante tocaron la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro kakarotto

\- oh vegeta eras tu el que me busca creía que me habia metido en aprietos, pero que haces aquí—

\- kakarotoo quien te informo sobre la muerte de bulma.-

\- unos soldados que trabajaban cerca de ahí y bulma era muy famosa por sus inventos y su belleza exótica por que vegeta .—

\- todo fue una farsa esta viva.- dijo vegeta estrellando de nuevo las manos en el escritorio

\- bulma esta….—grito pero vegeta le dio un golpe en el estomago para que se callara.- por que me has pegado— pregunto sobándose su estomago

\- que no entiendes no grites .— dijo vegeta

\- nadie debe saber que estoy viva goku.- dijo bulma detrás de ellos ambos sayajins voltearon y goku grito de nuevo haciéndose para atrás – calla goku por favor

-es que tu… estabas muerta… pero ahora… ya no- decía nervioso kakarotto

\- ya cállate kakarotto ahora a lo que has venido.- cuando ya goku se habia traquilizado de nuevo bulma explico el plan de Raditz haciendo énfasis en el doctor gero.- espera tu eres una de las científicas de ese planeta puede crear algo para que esos rayo se neutralizen—menciono kakarotto

\- si es posible, pero yo no conozco como funcionen aquellos rayos, pediré ayuda a mi informante, y en cuanto los tenga los enviare a Tarble el puede ayudar a construirlos , yo no puedo ya que nadie debe saber que estoy viva.—

\- volveras al castillo ahí podemos protegerte como se debe.- dijo vegeta bulma a cambio solo meneo la cabeza en negativa

\- olvidalo vegeta no pienso volver al castillo, tengo una responsabilidad aquí y además ya no soy solo yo también esta mi prima…-

\- que venga también no importa te quiero en el castillo es una orden.-

\- he dicho que no—kakarotto al ver lo que se aproximaba decido dar retirada y fue a buscar mas comida dejándolos solos.—no pienso obedecer vegeta

\- oh por supuesto que lo haras es eso oh pondré a vigilar las 24 horas del dia .-

\- ya te di mis razones del por que no puedo volver, aun no, - dijo bulma tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y enojo—por favor confía en mi

\- confio en ti en quien no confió anda suelto.-

\- el no sabe que vivo, esta era la razón principal por lo cual no queria que supieras que estaba viva no hasta el dia del torneo.-

\- seamos honestos bulma, Raditz tarde o temprano descubrirá que estas viva como lo se simple tu misma has dicho que tiene seguidores por todo el planeta entonces en cualquier momento le pueden decir que estas viva y yo no te podre proteger porque no te tendré cerca .—

\- no vegeta es mi ultima palabra.—dijo bulma cruzando los brazos—ya no es necesario que te preocupes por mi, solo concéntrate en entrenar para que ganes en aquella batalla

\- de eso no tengas duda, sin embargo no podre concentrarme si se que estas desprotegida al alcanze de Raditz— dijo vegeta poniéndose de pie bulma lo imito y se puso enfrente de el

\- yo no estoy al alcance de el ni de nadie, te voy a ser sincera la única manera de ponerme en peligro es estando en el castillo nadie ha descubierto que estoy aquí no tengo contacto con nadie— vegeta la tomo de ambos brazos

-al carajo bulma, estas viva, cuando Raditz sepa que lo estas hara lo que sea para lastimarte yo no voy a estar tranquilo imaginando que corres riesgo cada minuto de cada jodido dia –

\- vegeta solo es temporal confió plenamente en que tu lograras acabar con el, además yo no soy a quien quiere matar siempre ha sido a ti-

-entonces prométeme que no haras nada estúpido y te cuidaras hasta que lo derrote—dijo mirándola directo a los ojos ellas sonrio

-lo prometo vegeta, no hare nada indebido.—vegeta le dio un tierno beso en la frente que prolongo durante varios segundos – ahora debes irte –

\- enserio soy tan indeseable que no me invitaras a probar tu deliciosa comida— dijo vegeta

-tipico de ti, te apetece comer aquí o en una mesa con los demás.-

\- aquí contigo acompañándome claro.-

\- esta bien.- dijo bulma sonriendo dejando solo de nuevo a vegeta para poder llamar a algún mesero

o/o/o/

Kakarotto al salir de l lugar donde se encontraba bulma y vegeta se habia propuesto ir a buscar mas comida pero al parecer se perdió y llego a donde estaba la cocina que por cierto era enorme y dentro estaban numerosos sayajins y otros seres de un lado para otro y cocinando

-hola.—dijo una voz detrás de al instante kakarotto volteo a ver a la voz .- de seguro tu eres el chico que mando bulma para ayudarme verdad.-

-eh no en realidad… .- dijo kakarotto pero milk no lo dejo terminar y lo tomo de la mano jalando de el hacia una barra

\- vamos no seas timido, yo soy milk y soy la chef responsable de aquí por favor necesito que piques toda esta verdura lo mas rápido posible.— le entrego un cuchillo

-pero esque yo.- kakarotto por alguna razón parecía muy nervioso y mas cuando ella habia tomado su mano, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, milk le sonrio para alejarse de ahí ahora no solo sintió la corriente eléctrica también un extraña sensación en su estomago que reconoció no era hambre quizo hacer lo que ella le habia dicho tomo un monton de verduras sin quitar los dedos paso el cuchillo corto dos de sus dedos haciendo que brotara sangre-. Oh kami!.- grito milk al escuchar ese grito corrio a ver uqe sucedia

\- Dios mio, pero que ha pasado, traigan el botiquín avisen a bulma o a piccoro Rapido.- uno de los ayudantes le entrego el botiquín .- en que estabas pensando chico dejame curarte.-

-"en ti".- pensó kakarotto prestando su mano a la chica para que lo pudiera curar

\- nunca habías trabajado en una cocina o que sucede.-

-en realidad no, yo no venia por el puesto yo me perdi.-dijo poniendo la mano que no estaban curando detrás de su cabeza

-por que no lo dijo desde un principio que pena disculpe señor… .-

\- goku dime goku solamente .- interrumpió el

\- goku? Eres el amigo de bulma, esto se pone peor encerio lamento esto – dijo bajando la mirada pero kakarotto tomo su barbilla y levanto su rostro delicadamente

\- no te preocupes Milk no es grave.- dijo sonriendo

\- que ha pasado Milk .- dijo Bulma sorprendiendo a la pareja Vegeta que iba con ella fue el primero en percartarse de la mnaera tan intima en la que estaba el par

\- el señor … perdón Goku se ha cortado .- dijo milk a su prima

-pero que haces tu aquí kakarotto.- dijo vegeta regañando a su mano derecha

\- me he perdido y entre por accidente aquí Milk me confundió con un ayudante y yo decid a yudarle pero fui muy torpe y me corte nada grave en unas horas me recuperare.-

\- no paso a nada grave ¡Todos a trabajar no ha pasado nada.- dijo piccoro los demás obedecieron

\- me disculpo de nuevo Goku .-

\- no hay nada que disculpar Milk olvídalo fue un gusto conocerte.-

\- igual—dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- debo ir a trabajar con permiso.- dijo en forma de despedida bulma y vegeta no dejaron de mirar al par ambos reconocieron que algo habia quedado ahí y que no seria la ultima vez que se verían.-

\- es tarde debo irme, te espero afuera vegeta.- menciono goku y se retiro de ahí corriendo bulma y vegeta salieron también de la cocina

\- Gracias por venir Vegeta aunque no te esperaba a sido grato verte.-

\- debería aprovechar este momento de vulnerabilidad para pedirte que reconsideres ir…-

-no vegeta no lo arruines— dijo sonriendo

-aun asi vendre a verte pronto y algo me dice que kakarotto no saldrá de aquí .- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

\- he pensado lo mismo pero mencionale que solo podrán venir el noche después de las dez para que no sea ignorado.-

\- lo hare, mandaras algún mensaje .-

-solo diles que los extraño y quiero y espero verlos pero no ahora .-

\- respeto eso aunque ellos… .-

\- hay veegeta no sabes mentir es tarde debes irte .- dijo bulma,

\- promete que te vas a cuidar y cualquier cosa llamaras o mandaras en mi búsqueda-

\- Lo prometo vegeta, tu promete no hacer ninguna locura .-

\- no lo puedo prometer.- bulma rodo los ojos

\- es cierto los locos como tu siempre cometen locuras— se quedaron callados unos minutos mirándose a los ojos – es mejor que te vayas vegeta es tarde

\- cuidate Onna—dijo por ultimo y darle un beso en la frente salió calmadamente del restaurant afuera estaba kakarotto recargado en la pared mirando su mano herida cuando de sus pensamientos los saco una risa

-de que te ries vegeta—

-pues de quien va ser de ti insecto, como uno de los guerreros mas fuertes se corto si que eres imbecil—dijo vegeta riendo aun kakarotto solo se ponía mas rojo

-ya vegeta fue un accidente si te lo explico no entenderías— emprendió vuelo seguido por vegeta

-idiota apuesto a que ni tu lo comprendes— después de aquella corta charla ambos sayajins llegaron al palacio donde Bardock los estaba esperando

\- en donde estuvieron ambos—dijo bardock – vegeta tuve que cancelar dos asambleas que tu mismo programaste, te excuse diciendo que te sentías mal pero es obvio que no creyeron ya que el rey jamás cancela algo—

-reprogramalas para mañana a primera hora— dijo vegeta sentándose en el enorme sillon

-ahora tu kakaratto que mierdas te paso—dijo bardock observando su mano herida

-en realidad no es nada— dijo bajando la cabeza

-espera yo le cuento a tu padre—interrumpio vegeta—el muy idiota seperdió en aquel restaurant y llego a la cocina donde una chica lo confundió con un ayudante de cocina lo puso a picar verduras pero el tarado no solo corto verduras también corto sus dedos—termino sin contener la risa—si queres estúpido kakarotto—bardock solo rio por un minuto aunque no entendía cual era lo que le hacia tanta gracia a vegeta , por su parte vegeta se levanto comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras—tu estupidez hizo mi noche fuera de lo común

-seguro vegeta, yo hice tu noche o fue alguien mas—dijo kakarotto vegeta solo le dio una mirada y comenzó a caminar – espera vegeta no les vas a decir la buena nueva

-de que demonios están hablando los dos—interrumpió

\- donde esta Tarble—pregunto vegeta

-tu hermana lo convenció de ir a aquel nuevo restaurat que abrieron en la cuidad—

\- bien entonces mañana hay algo que deben saber—dijo vegeta y subió las escaleras

-idiota—susurro kakarotto

-entonces les fue muy bien en el restaurant, me sorprende que vegeta haya ido a un lugar asi pero regreso feliz que sucedió—

\- yo no puedo decir nada el es que debe hablar mejor vayamos a dormir o vas esperar a tarble

\- no el dijo que dormiría en la casa de Jade—

o/o/o/

Vegeta en su habitación ya habia tomado un baño secándose con una toalla el cabello empezó a recordar y a idear un plan sabia que lo que bulma le habia dicho sobre Raditz era peligroso pero también seria exitante saber hasta donde podía llegar la ira de Raditz

Lo que mas le preocuapaba era el hecho de que ella estaba desprotegida y conociéndola sabia muy bien que en caso de que estuviera en peligro jamás llamaría por su ayuda, la única manera de tenerla vigilada y que le informaran de cada paso que diera era que uno de sus soldados la vigilara pero ella misma lo habia dicho en los único que se pueden confiar era en los que ella ya conocía y ninguno sabia nada de cocina o discreción,

Interrumpieron sus pensamientos cuando tocaron a la puerta

-quien es—grito vegeta

\- Mei— dijo de lo otro lado de la puerta

-"Mei, exacto ella es perfecta"—pensó- adelante

\- dis.. disculpe majestad pero me preguntaba si van cenar usted y el príncipe—dijo

\- no hoy no cenaremos hemos comido fuera – dijo ella dio una reverencia dio la vuelta para salir del lugar

-espera, te tengo una propuesta—

-disculpe, a mi—dijo desconcertada- b

\- si mujer cierra la puerta seras la primera en saberlo— dijo ella obedeció – buma no murio fingió su muerte para librarse de el estúpido de Raditz—aquella declaración la habia impactado tanto que abrió poco mas sus ojos— ella es una de las dueñas del restaurant que abrieron en el centro, ella como sabrás es lo suficientemente terca para que yo la proteja ahí es donde entras tu—

\- no comprendo majestad en donde entro yo—

-comenzaras a trabajar en el restaurant, no dudaran en contratarte sabes cocinar exquisito y por lo que pude escuchar el namek hace las contrataciones ella no se va enterar que estas trabajando ahí, me informaras de cada movimiento que haga quien la busca a donde va con quien va y sobre todo necesito que investigues donde se esta quedando— meir iba a decir algo pero vegeta no lo permitió- se lo que vas a decir , es obvio que te recompensare te dare docientos mil yens para que te instales cerca del restaurant incluso puedes hospedarte cerca de donde lo hace ella pero que quede claro ella no debe saber que tu estas en el restaurant—

-majestad no se le hace que demasiado dinero lo que me piensa dar, si voy a trabajar ahí me pagaran—

-ahorralo entonces lo que hagas con ese dinero no es mi asunto mañana mismo te dare la cantidad quiero que a medio dia ya estes alla es obvio que ya no trabajaras aquí –

\- como ordene majestad—

-por cierto ni una palabra de esto a nadie nisiquiera a bardock y los demás ellos menos que nadie deben saber—Mei asintió y salió de la habitación

Vegeta se sintió un poco mas aliviado sabia que tneiendo ahí a alguien vigilándola todo seria mas fácil ahora todo habia cambiado de rumbo

Ella estaba viva...

Aunque aun no decifraba bien sus sentimientos hacia ella se habia propuesto protegerla.

Pero que ironia quien se enamora de la persona que en su momento le tendio una Trampa

o/o/

Hola a todo Mundo ya ha paso tiempo desde que no publico pero este capitulo me ha quemado las neuronas lo reescribi varias veces no estaba segura como queria el encuentro

1.- vegeta tiene claro que tiene sentimientos hacia bulma pero ella los tiene

2.- kakarotto y milk se conocen

3.- piccoro logra lo que bulma no pudo ... ver a vegeta

quiero aclarar algo ya que esto es un universo alterno y vegeta si crecio con su familia completa no es tan duro, su madre como en varios capitulos atras lo dije los queria y cuidaban les daba amor entonces su actitud es diferente

avance del proximo capitulo...

**-gracias Bardock por tu resumen tan limpio de la situación—dijo nappa burlonamente—yo al menos cuidaría mis palabras antes de que el rey porque si no es el que te corten los huevos o la cola por hablar asi o insinuar algo contra la onna lo hare yo**

bye nos vemos en la proxima entrega ... no se olviden de los reviews


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a Todo Mundo !

Que tal les a ido ? sinceramente espero que de maravilla

les dejo con el siguiente capitulo de esta nuestra historia

**Sam:**espero con sinceridad espero que aquel examen lo hayas aprobado, pero como agradecimiento te tengo una sorpresa mas adelante pero por ahora lo mas que puedo hacer es dedicarte este capitulo XD

oh saben revisando los reviews los favoritos y quienes siguen este fin a subido mucho la popularidad, me cuesta creerlo porque con mi otro finc no fue asi y todo se lo debo a ustedes mucha muchas gracias

ahora hasta estamos en una comunidad de fincs de los mejores fanfic en español eso me tiene feliz y emocionada

Gracias Gracias!

ahora si a leer

Capitulo 14

Estúpida mujer…

Era lo que repetía en su mente una y otra vez gracias a ella no había prestado suficiente atención a las dos asambleas que duraron mas de lo convenido pues tuvieron que repetir varias veces lo que venían a proponer, poseer un planeta llamado durkensei del cual el rey de dicho planeta había venido a ofrecer

Un viaje era lo que menos necesitaba en estos momentos pero el revisar la estabilidad de dicho planeta no era una opción y no podía mandar a nadie mas porque ese era parte de su trabajo entro a su despacho donde estaban ahí reunidos Tarble, Bardock, Kakarotto y nappa que por cierto aun seguía molestando a Kakarotto por su accidente patético palabras del mismo sayajin

-bien vegeta cual es el misterio que te traes con kakarotto— dijo Bardock vegeta suspiro y tomo asiento en el gran sofá frente a su escritorio

-Bulma no murió—dijo sin mas todos se sorprendieron a excepción de kakarotto se miraron entre si— y sigue aquí en vegetsei, y además de eso tiene información muy importante—dijo mostrando la carpeta que Bulma le había entregado el día anterior—

-A Ver si entiendo—dijo Bardock quienl junto con kakarotto eran los único que le perdían el respeto sin esperar a cambio una paliza o la muerte—Bulma se va, llega a su casa pero después de unos minutos muere se nos informa de esto, tu te hundes en un infierno personal y nadie te puede sacar de ahí mas que claro tu reinado y la venganza hacia Raditz, después de tres meses casi 4 resulta que Bulma esta viva y no solo eso esta en vegetsei y ahora no es dueña de un imperio científico si no de un imperio de comida, la encuentras por casualidad y ahora de repente todo se enfoca en ella de nuevo, oh y se me olvidaba no regresa sola regresa con información que acusa a otro de mis hijos, que no defiendo aclaro por que es obvio que conozco perfectamente a ese hijo mio mi punto aquí de donde saco esa información que ni nuestros mismos soldados a obtenido—

-Gracias Bardock por tu resumen tan limpio de la situación—dijo nappa burlonamente—yo al menos cuidaría mis palabras antes de que el rey te corte los huevos o la cola por hablar asi o insinuar algo contra la onna y si no lo hace el, lo hare yo-

-acabaron de hablar ambos – dijo vegeta –que es lo que insinúas que bulma esta aliada con el—dijo

\- si, bueno en realidad ya una vez la amenazo con su familia y hoy sus padres están muertos su prima si no mas recuerdo se dudaba, podría estar amenanzado con ella-

-nappa como dices que se llama la prima—dijo Tarble interfiriendo por primera vez en la platica

-recuerdo que era chi-chi o milk – aquel nombre llamo la atención de kakarotto que desde el principio habia permanecido callado

\- milk es la chica que esta a cargo de la cocina—dijo kakarotto—ella me curo y si no mas recuerdo ella pareció reconocerme como el amigo de bulma

-oh! La que hizo que mi hijo se hiriera gravemente— rieron todos—pero nada nos asegura que sea la misma mujer—dijo bardock

-puedo ir a preguntarle si…— dijo kakarotto quien fueintrrumpido por nappa

-oh si claro llegaras y le diras oye tu eres la prima de bulma es que ella alguna vez me hablo de una prima llamada como tu…-se quedo pensando un segundo—no seria mala idea vegeta—

-olvidemos por un momento a bulma y a su familiares, concentrémonos en lo importante— dijo tarble—que piensas hacer con toda esta información que planeas-

\- sin duda habia pensado dejar que concluyan su plan y ver que tan fuerte se pueden volver—suspiro viendo el ceño fruncido de su pequeño hermano – sin embargo se que es peligroso para el planeta y los habitantes escucho opiniones – nappa levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra—serias—agrego vegeta y nappa bajo la mano

-investigare que son los rayos luz y quien es este doctor Gero—dijo Tarble – también investigare la manera de neutralizar estos rayos incluso puedo consultar a bulma—

\- yo voy—dijo nappa y kakarotto al unisono

-es cierto olvide decirlo ella no quiere que vayamos a verla como dije no quiere que nadie sepa de su ubicación o que sigue viva asi que ninguno puede ir a verla escucharon— dijo mirando acada uno

-solo tu vegeta—dijo nappa

-exacto solo yo Nappa – dijo con el ceño fruncido y la mirada mas oscura que de costumbre

o/o/o/

Buenos días—dijo mei a una mujer de pelo negro que abria el local donde el rey le habia mandado—soy…- dijo nerviosa

-tu debes ser la nueva ayudante que contrato piccoro verdad, ayer no te presentaste y cometí un grave error, soy milk como te llamas—

\- soy Mei—dijo extendiendo su mano que milk acepto

\- bueno adelante llegas tarde pero no importa por ser tu primer dia te lo perdono –

-" fue sumamente fácil"—pensó la mujer

o/o/o/

\- bulma en el restauran esta el rey de un planeta llamado durkensei—dijo piccoro

\- y eso significa que—dijo bulma alzando una ceja

-que debes ir a darle la bienvenida y ofrecerle un buen servicio—

-yo , porque no vas tu, también eres dueño además ya vamos a cerrar correrlo tu —

\- si pero el es un rey anda ve –

-si ahí voy—dijo no quedando nada conforme con la explicación fue buscar al rey para encontrarlo en un privado cenando solo, el rey no era mal parecido alto blanco y con ojos aparentemente amarillos sin duda un color muy peculiar—buenas noches, mi nombre es bulma briefs—dijo extendiendo su mano la cual recibió el rey dando un pequeño beso en la misma cosa que hizo ruborizar a bulma —dueña del lugar y administrativa es un gusto darle la bienvenida a nuestro restaurante—

-gracias señorita Briefs un gusto conocerla mi nombre es Patrick mong ha, Rey de durkensei si me acompaña seria un honor - dijo ofreciéndole un asiento frente el

\- Gracias majestad—tomo asiento y decidió hacer la platica—a que se debe su visita a Vegetsei-

-negocios con el rey vegeta, sin embargo hoy mismo parto a mi planeta—

-entiendo, yo igual debo salir a buscar algunos planetas—

-a que se debe su salida-

-abastecimineto para el restaurant no todos los planetas tienen lo que necesito asi que tengo que ir a buscarlo a varios lugares –

-mi planeta tiene varios productos que te pueden servir habías considerado ir Durkensei—

-no en realidad no, no conozco el planeta—

-bien te invito puedes ir desde hoy o incluso mañana el viaje es pocas horas 5 en realidad nada lejos, seras mi invitada asi que no te preocupes del hospedaje podras quedarte en el castillo—

\- no es necesario tantas molestias majestad—

-no es ninguna asi que anda acepta o me vas a desairar—

\- no majestad pero partiré mañana ya que debo dejar listos unos pendientes—

-entonces te espero mañana, debo irme mi nave esta por salir—llamo al mesero

\- no se preocupe majestad su cuenta va por la casa—

\- me sorprendes bulma – tomo su mano y de nuevo la beso—un gusto haberte conocido espero verte mañana—bulma solo sonrió y el rey se retiro después de un tiempo bulma y sus amigos cerraron el local krilin y piccoro se ofrecieron a acompañarlas pero bulma los rechazo asi que caminaron solas por dos calles antes de llegar a su casa un auto negro se estciono junto a ellas saliendo de el un hombre amenazante

-suban al auto—dijo

-no—dijo bulma peroel hombre tomo a milk del brazo poniéndole una navaja en el cuello

-sube al auto—dijo de nuevo

-bien lo hare solo déjala en paz—el hombre solto a milk que corrio junto a su prima que estaba subiendo al auto

-hola bulma cuanto tiempo sin vernos es gusto ver que tu belleza no cambia- dijo el hombre con una copa de vino en mano

-Raditz, Broly—dijo bulma sorprendida—lamento decirte que a mi no me complace verlos

-por tu rostro noto que te sorprendes de que este al tanto que estas viva—

-al grano, que quieres— dijo cruzando los brazos

\- saludarte y agradecerte que le hayas dado la información a vegeta, me ahorraste un poco de trabajo sin embargo, mantente alejada de el, oh querrás sufrir las consecuencias—miro a milk

-a que juegas Raditz sabes bien que vegeta y yo no tenemos contacto alguno—

-tu y yo sabemos que no será asi a partir de ahora tienes en tus manos la vida de tu prima, Jade y también el príncipe Tarble, es lo ultimo que te dire—

-desde cuando sabes que estoy …-

-viva, y dices ser la mas inteligente de tu planeta, pero para explicarte me va ayudar nuestro buen amigo Broly, a ver broly dime que es lo que irradia todo ser en el universo—

-amm hambre—dijo—no espera es el ki-

-bien entonces como localice a bulma—

-por el ki—dijo sonriendo

-antes de que digas bulma yo se ocultar mi ki déjame contradecirte tu lo aprendiste a ocultar después de que llegaste aquí y si no mal recuerdo tu y yo tuvimos un casi encuentro a las afuera de palacio de vegeta o me equivoco?—Raditz no espero respuesta—en efecto bulma yo ya sabia que estabas aquí en vegetsei desde que pusiste un pie aquí

-entonces si ya lo sabias porque no terminaste lo que iniciaste en la tierra—

-ah ah corrección yo no lo inicie fue la estúpida de marron quien lo inicio y en su torpeza no supo hacer ni siquiera hacer eso bien, ella para lo única que es buena es en el sexo, pero yo no tenia porque asesinarte te di la ultima oportunidad en algo me tienes que servir—

-porque apareciste hasta ahora—

-amor acabo de decirlo en algo me tienes que servir y hoy es el momento—

\- dejame entiendo tu no me mataste porque te iba ser útil,-

-exacto y hoy quiero que vayas ayudarle al doctor Maki gero, no hay necesidad de explicarte quien es conoces cada detalle de mi plan—

-imposible no puedo debo slair a otro planeta—

-bulma, no has entendido que esto no es una petición es una exigencia en tus manos recae la vida de Jade, Tarble y milk, no me mires asi se quien es jade y la puedo utilizar en su contra, no te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo aunque ganas no me faltan solo ve ayuda al doctor y luego te regreso a tu casa o incluso te puedo prestar una nave para que te vayas —

-no gracias y arriesgarme a morir pero—dijo bulma—solo pido que milk se baje del auto hablo con ella dos minutos después tu y yo iremos a donde quieras—

-bájenla – grito Raditz de inmediato

-no! bulma que haces—grito milk bulma bajo detrás de ella – que estas haciendo vas volver a caer-

-no milk esta vez es diferente, ve a dentro yo ire con ellos no me va a pasar nada – susurro bulma y se metió de nuevo en el auto – listo vamos con tu doctor maki güero—

-buena elección bulma –

-solo no me hables Raditz— el auto arranco y emprendió el camino dejando a milk desesperada, pensaba que de nuevo iban a suceder cosas malas

o/o/o/

-kakarotto hoy mismo partimos a Durkensei, tienes todo preparado—

-me ofendes con esa pregunta, Vegeta sabes que si el itinerario esta preparado el jueves en la noche estamos aquí para el viernes el torneo espero el momento en que des la orden de irnos—

\- nos vemos en el area dentro de una hora—dijo vegeta adelantando su paso

-vegeta a donde vas espera voy contigo- grito kakarotto para alcanzarlo—se a donde vas yo quiero ir

\- eres estúpido kakarotto piensas ir a cortarte otro dedo—

\- es tarde crees que aun las encontremos en el restaurant, no sabemos donde viven— ignoro el ultimo comentario del rey de los sayajins

-es cierto entonces te quedaras con ganas de ir a verla kakarotto, partamos de inmediato a Durkensei—

o/o/o/

-Aquí es donde has estado escondido—dijo bulma observando el lugar habían tardado en llegar mas o menos dos horas y media habia recorrido un bosque sorprendente era que el auto había podido atravesar la casa era grande no exagerada pero si era grande

-dificil de creer verdad bueno tengo mis medios, camina—la tomo del codo y la guio adentro de la casa atravesaron un pasillo que daba a las diferentes salas de la casa pero en ninguna se paro subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a lo que parecía un laboratorio – aquí es bulma sientete como en casa, algún dia lo será—bulma no respondió solo rodó los ojos – gero aquí esta Briefs

-un gusto señorita,-

-que es lo que tengo que hacer- dijo bulma alzando la ceja

\- lo rayo luz no funcionan, el tiempo predispuesto— se acerco a una mesa donde estaban los planos del aparato en cuestión bulma comenzó a analizarlos y a sacar sus propias conclusiones

-cual debe de ser el tiempo—dijo bulma

-aparentemente tres horas con 45 minutos, sin embargo tarda solo una hora –

-que componentes es el que esta omitiendo, doctor-

-lo estoy omitiendo por una razón niña aquí no hay ese componente y Raditz no quiere que se salga a buscar—

-entonces informe a Raditz—

-se lo he dicho pero el insiste que debe durar 3 horas—

-entonces engañe, dígale que lo logramos y punto— dijo bulma—pero antes quiero verlo el aparato –

-no comparto mis proyectos hasta terminarlos, sin embargo te mostrare los planos— la jalo hacia un monitor donde se mostraba la maquina ya terminada—

\- que daños tiene en la salud – pregunto bulma

-ninguno en realidad solo acelera el metabolismo del adn que se introduzca en este caso el adn sayajin logra llegar a su fase es por eso que e decidido omitir el potasio , esta tegnologia la subtraje de una raza ya extinta no tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para soportar los rayos plus, aunque ahora que lo mencionas si estos son usados con mayor frecuencia a dos veces el cuerpo puede explotar —

-interesante, esto lo sabe Raditz—

-si, pero es tan estúpido que no lo entiende y prefiero que sea asi muchachita—bulma sonrio entendía que en el habia otro enemigo hacia raditz

-si asi lo decidió no dire nada—bulma se dirigió a la puerta—aunque no debería trabajar para el si no es de su aprecio

-al enemigo hay que tenerle siempre cerca— fue lo ultimo que escucho bulma de el, volvió a recorrer el mismo camino que al principio esta vez entro a una sala de estar donde se encontraba Raditz y Broly

-entonces pudieron arreglarlo— bulma hizo un movimiento asertivo con la cabeza

-me puedes llevar ya a casa—Raditz se puso de pie y Broly se despidió con un movimiento de mano salieron de la casa donde ya los esperaba el auto subieron ambos ninguno de los dos hablo en el transcurso a la casa de bulma cosa que fue muy aburrido para ambos al fin llegaron y bulma se disponía a salir

-Recuerda cariño no puedes vivir con vegeta en el castillo, te tendré vigilada espero verte en el torneo el viernes me vendría bien que me apoyaras-

-no te voy a apoyar a ti y lo sabes— salió y el auto arranco bulma subió las escaleras corriendo y entro a su departamento donde la esperaba su prima

-bulma—grito y corrio a abrazarla—no vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido por favor—

-no te preocupes estoy bien , le avisaste a piccoro y a krilin—

-no, iba hacerlo si no llegabas en una hora mas—

-has hecho bien, debo prepararme para ir a Durkensei—

-pero bulma aun vas a ir, estas demente—

-milk no paso nada malo y no voy a detener mi vida por el, será mejor que mientras regreso te quedes con los chicos hablare con ellos—saco un especie de tableta electrónica

-no espera bulma, si me tengo que quedar con alguien deja que yo elija con quien—

-conoces a alguien y no me habias dicho—

-es una cocinera me cayo muy bien, le tengo mucha confianza—

-si le tienes confianza bueno adelante marcarle y yo te acompaño hasta su casa, de ahí voy por mi nave—

-esta bien preparare la maleta—milk fue a su habitación a preparar sus cosas mientras que bulma igual empacaba en una pequeña maleta todo lo que necesitaría en su viaje

o/o/o/

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

espero criticas y comentarios incluso ideas para el finc seria grandioso que cooperan un poco

Bye espero volver pronto


	15. Chapter 15

He aqui mi sorpresa **Sam** dos capitulos seguidos, tal vez no es mucho pero es mi forma de agradecer !

asi es chico hoy Toco dos por uno disfrunten!

o/o/o/

Capitulo 15

¿Qué acaso nada podía salir como ella esperaba?

Asi era como se cuestiono bulma todo el trayecto al planeta Durkensei, quisa Dios estaba tratando de decirle que se mantenga alejada de Vegeta, pero como se podía mantener alejada si al dar un paso el se encotraba en su camino, cuando llego a al planeta no era pasada de la madrugada ya todos en el castillo estaban plenamente dormidos a excepción de un sayajin invitado que se asomaba por un gran balcon, al principio creyo que lo habia confundido era demasiada coincidencia que estuviera ahí pero el sirviente que la llevaba a la que seria su habitación temporal le habia dicho que el rey junto con su mano derecha también estaban ahí para cerrara un negocio con el rey de aquel planeta suspiro pensándolo bien era buena idea que el estuviera ahí asi podría hablar libremente con el pero ahora no quizá al amanecer lo buscaría o después de terminar sus labores ahí aunque antes dormiría

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor se habia reunido vegeta, kakarotto y el anfitrión de aquel planeta a desayunar y a tratar de negocios

-bien majestad—hablo el Rey patrick—hasta ahora que ha pensado sobre mi oferta—

-no he visto el planeta, no puedo decir que me interese tu oferta,-

-lo se pero sabiendo ya la condición de este trato supongo que su punto de vista ha cambiado—

-no, mientras la producción de este planeta caiga en mis manos durante el tiempo que este en mi posesión es todo lo que me importa después será tu problema—

-así será—sonrio—entonces les parece que organice una pequeña excursión—

-con tal de conocer el planeta—

-bien—llamo a un sirviente—que informe a la señorita del restaurante que…-

-majestad ella salió desde temprano dijo que ella visitaría los pueblos por su cuenta—

-pues que mas da entonces caballeros empecemos a dar nuestro recorrido— los hombre salieron—el pueblo no esta lejos, sin embargo iremos en auto para evitar a la gente—dijo el rey Patrick subieron al auto no tardaron en llegar mas que unos minutos al lugar desendieron del auto comenzaron a caminar entre la multitud que ofrecia ofrendas al rey que el acepaba y daba al soldado que iba detrás de el—como veras—dijo dirigiéndose a vegeta—este pueblo como todos los demás sobreviven a base de sus propias cosechas venden a otros y al mismo planeta para obtener producción

-¿Cuál es tu ganancia?—

\- el 50% de lo que venden es en impuestos hacia mi reino y si exportan a otros planeta es el 60%-

-es eso un exceso que queda apara ellos si tienen que volver a invertir—

-es un negocio y yo como rey debo tener algún fruto de lo que ellos hagan— siguieron caminando—me prmiten un momento tengo que ir a atender un asunto por favor no se muevan de aquí—kakarotto y vegeta se quedaron ahí viendo diferentes puestos preguntando sobre la producción y de que manera les convenia a ellos kakarotto volteo la mirada y vio cabellos azules además de que identifico una voz

-escuche señor este negocio nos conviene a ambos usted no solo me va surtir una vez , además ya le dije qu no se preocupe pagare un 25% mas del costo y además yo misma vendre en mi nave por el producto— dijo bulma tratando de convencer al hombre

-imposible—susurro kakarotto—vegeta cuanto auto control tienes en estos momentos –

-de que demonios estas hablando innutil—dijo vegeta – no me interrumpas estoy tratando de investigar mas de este planeta—

-es que si te digo que alguien te desobedeció que harías-

-sabes que es lo que haría pero de que hablas ahora—dirigió la mirada hacia donde kakarotto le señalo— esa es Bulma—dijo frunciendo el ceño

-me temo que si—dijo kakarotto, vegeta no espero confirmación y empezó a avanzar hacia donde estaba ella—espera vegeta ella es la otra invitada del rey, recuerdas que dijo la chica del restaurant, el rey no debe de saber que se conocen— vegeta camino de nuevo y se coloco junto a ella simulando que observaba la mercancía, ella no habia notado su presencia pues estaba con su tablet haciendo unos cálculos

-que se supones que haces aquí—dijo vegeta exaltando a bulma haciendo que tirara su tablet se agacho para recogerla cuando se levanto miro a vegeta a los ojos-

-Vegeta, no creí que te encontrara aquí,-

-no te sorprende verme—pregunto alzando una ceja

-no, estoy negociando hablamos en otro momento— bulma sonrio y de nuevo presto atención al hombre—entonces aquí esta el contrato señor puede leerlo si gusta

-no se leer señorita— bulma se sonrojo—sin embargo ya lo he pensado y acepto el trato que usted ofrece mientras dure 6 meses—bulma sonrio

-créame si el producto ses como el de hoy será por mas tiempo, entonces hoy mismo puedo tener el primer aporte—

-si mientras traiga su nave al atardecer para surtir mis trabajadores la llenaremos completamente—

-bien nos vemos en la tarde—extendió su mano cerrando el negocio, vegeta habia permanecido callado durante todo el trato bulma comenzó a caminar y el la siguió por ende también kakaratto

-y bien vas responder—

-vine por negocios vegeta el rey Patrick me comento que aquí habia buenos exportadores de vegetales y otros comestibles, sin embargo nunca crei que fuera tan barato a mi me conviene sin embargo a esa gente no—

-conocias al rey patrick de donde –

-del restaurante fue a cenar y ya, le comente que saldría en búsqueda de planetas con buenos productos y fue como llegue aquí— dijo bulma –vegeta hay algo que debo decirte pero no aquí en medio de toda esta gente,…-

-el rey Patrick viene hacia aca— interrumpió kakarotto vegeta volteo a ver

-debo irme no quiero encontrarlo, nos vemos en el castillo— dijo bulma despidiéndose antes de que vegeta pudiera seguirla kakarotto le tomo del brazo y lo guió hacia donde estaba el otro rey

-majestad aquí esta creí que se habia perdido—

-no sigo aquí he visto suficiente de este pueblo, supongo que todos son asi—

-si majestad asi son – caminaron afuera del mercado

\- hay cosas que quiero cambiar de nuestro trato referente al comercio—

-emm pero—

-nada si no no hay negocio esta claro volvamos al castillo—dijo vegeta, el rey Patrick se habia molestado sin embargo no habia dicho nada

-si no les molesta volveré mas tarde al castillo el asunto que nos retraso no se ha resuelto y necesito terminarlo –

-no hay problema— vegeta y kakarotto subieron al auto

-vegeta este rey es demasiado estafador no me confió de el—

\- ni yo kakarotto explota demasido al pueblo vamos a cambiar algunas cosas por aqui— dijo vegeta mirando hacia la ventana donde vio a la peliazul de nuevo en un puesto sin embargo esta vez no corrio hacia ella solo la observo

0/0/0/

En la noche durante la cena bulma habia llegado tarde apropósito pero le había fallado aun se encontraba reunidos todos en el comedor

-señorita briefs, es un honor verla aquí creía que seguía fuera— dijo el Rey Patrick tomandola de la mano guiadola a un a lado de de el—le presento al rey de su planeta Vegeta y a su mano derecha kakarotto

-es un placer majestad—hizo una reverencia hacia ambos hombres –

-igualmente señorita—dijo vegeta que continuo comiendo con indiferencia kakarotto solo miraba ambas partes y comía muy nervioso-

-entonces bulma que ha sucedido hoy—

\- el cargamento esta listo salgo a Vegetsei al amanecer, le agradezco mucho la hospitalidad—

-no te quedas unos días mas—sugirió el rey patrick tomadole la mano bulma de inmedato quito la mano y se la paso por el cuello de una manera nerviosa

-no muchas gracias este cargamento es de suma urgencia y debo partir cuanto antes—dijo bulma poniéndose de pie – no me siento muy bien preferiría tomar la cena en mi habitación para después poder dormir – hizo una reverencia al rey Patrick y fue hacia el rey vegeta y extendió su mano, vegeta la tomo – un placer conocerlo majestad— vegeta beso su mano bulma dejo un papel en la mano de el sin que nadie lo notara—con permiso –

-las mujeres son confusas verdad vegeta—dijo el rey Patrick—uno les ofrece el cielo y ellas lo rechazan—

-son las mujeres que valen la pena Patrick—dijo vegeta volviendo a comer y a kakarotto suspirando de alivio

0/0/0/

-vegeta esta en durkensei—dijo bulma a un monitor que sostenia platicando virtualmente con milk—

\- estas jugando, es obra del destino lo se—dijo emocionada

\- calla milk no digas tonterías he pasado un dia de locos por su culpa y la del otro rey, si no fuera por que Goku estuviera con el ya vegeta hubiera roto la cara a Patrick por proponerme venir aquí—

-y eso te gusta, que te cuide asi—bulma se sonrojo—a mi no me engañas, sientes algo por el—

-si, es obvio que agradecimiento y lealtad nada mas—dijo rodando los ojos

-si bulma, claro y hoy que harás en unos cuantos minutos estarás con el a solas en ese cuarto hablaran solamente—

-milk no digas tonterías el es una persona seria y no se fijaría nunca en mi—bajo la mirada escucho varios golpes en la puerta—

-debo colgar esta aqui deséame suerte—dijo y termino la video llamada corrio a abrir la puerta sabia quien era—pasa vegeta— dijo invitándole a pasar— el le hizo caso

-vaya se nota que eres la huésped consentida del rey—dijo mirando toda la habiitacion

\- no es cierto, además eres el rey a ti te deben de tratar mejor—dijo bulma sentándose en la cama

-bueno hay una diferencia el no me pretende, como lo hace contigo—dijo caminando hacia ella— gustas quedarte unos días mas—fingió la voz del otro rey—que patético—bulma le lanzo la almohada que aterrizo en la cara cosa que hizo reir a bulma – Onna—dijo vegeta frunciendo el ceño bulma grito y corrio al otro lado de la cama justo a lado de la puerta del baño el la alcanzo y la tomo de la cintura minetras que ella continuaba riendo, no sabia como escaparse de el asi que tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro abriendo la puerta y cayendo ambos al suelo el encima de ella

-basta —dijo sin poder dejar de reir—ya caímos,

-tu comenzaste a molestar—dijo sin moverse

-es que fue tan gracioso como no detuviste la almohada y cayo en tu cara—

-ya no estaba preparado para un ataque, además…- no pudo terminar por que en la puerta estaban tocando

\- bulma esta ahí—dijieron detrás de la puerta bulma y vegeta se miraron seriamente

-quitate de encima—susurro bulma retorciéndose para poder moverlo

\- a ahora ya no quieres seguir jugando,-

-vegeta anda hay que escondernos en el baño solo cierra la puerta—

-no me importa que vea, total no estamos haciendo nada indebido—bulma frunció el ceño logro quitarlo de encima se levanto y cerro la puerta con seguro segundo después se escucho de nuevo la voz pero ahora mas cerca , vegeta estaba recargado cerca de la regadera con los brazos cruzados—

-bulma esta ahí adentro—trataron de girar el pomo de la puerta

-si estoy a punto de tomar un baño—grito bulma se acerco a donde estaba vegeta para abrir la llave de la regadera

-estaba pensando si tu quisieras es decir salir tu y yo a dar un paseo- vegeta frunció el ceño a punto de gritar algo bulma le tapo la boca acercándose mas a el haciendo presión en su boca el la rodeo de la cintura con ambas manos -

-se lo agradezco majestad pero estoy cansada y quiero dormir, mañana debo irme muy temprano—grito bulma

-bien no te interrumpo hasta mañana—vegeta rodo los ojos y ella lo miro después de unos segundo se escucho como cerraban la puerta principal, bulma suspiro cerro los ojos y quito las manos de la boca de vegeta el por su parte no se movio

\- te dije que te pretendía – dijo vegeta

-pues yo no estoy interesada ahora suéltame—dijo empujándolo como si de esa forma el la fuera a soltar—

\- mmm creo que escuche que tomarías unas ducha asi que debo asegurarme que sea cierto—

-que pero si yo… ¡vegeta!—bulma ya estaba abajo del chorro del agua el ya estaba dando la vuelta para salir de ahí cuando sintió algo mojado aterrizar en su espalda—eres un estúpido- dijo mirándolo desde la regadera el se acerco y bulma cerro la llave y sacudió su cabello el cual salpico a vegeta – ja ahora también estas mojado- sonrio y comenzó a reir de nuevo—anda sal debo cambiarme – abrió la puerta y el le obedeció se sento en la cama bulma cerro de nuevo la puerta 5 minutos después salió

-crei que no saldrías jamás— se burlo vegeta que ya estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos debajo de su cabeza

-cállate es tu culpa—suspiro bulma—vegeta Raditz ya sabe que estoy viva—dijo sentándose en la cama vegeta la volteo a ver—al parecer desde siempre lo ha sabido solo que algo tiene planeado, también me dijo que no me acercara a ti ni que fuera a vivir al castillo que me mantendrá vigilada-

\- con que te amenaza esta vez—

\- con milk, Tarble y jade—dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—sabes no me preocupa tanto milk piccoro y krilin la vana proteger, Tarble junto jade te tiene a ti y al pueblo entero, pero no quiero arriesgar nada— vegeta se acerco a bulma y tomo su barbilla

\- tu me tienes a mi, Onna, y también daría mi vida por ti,-susurro – y antes de que digas algo sumamente estúpido como que ya no eres mi responsabilidad deja te respondo que nunca te considere una responsabilidad te protejo por que quiero—

-gra… cias vegeta—suspiro—también hay otra cosa

-que sucede—dijo vegeta alejándose de ella tomando su postura inicial, acostado con las manos debajo de la cabeza, bulma se acostó de lado viendo a vegeta

-como sabes Raditz te va a retar en el torneo del viernes, utilizando los rayos plus ayer que radiz me fue a buscar me obligo a ir a su laboratorio—vegeta volteo a mirarla mas interesado en la información—ahí estaba el doctor Gero con un problema con los rayos plus descubri que el odia a Raditz mucho y es capaz de sabotearlo, la duración del rayo es menor a la que debe de ser –

-el tiempo que dure no importa el no me va a ganar nunca, mira bulma agradezco que me des toda esta información pero no quiero que expongas tu vida solo por ayudarme a mi—

\- no me arriesgo no soy una niña indefensa,-

-lo se pero tampoco estas tratando con humanos como tu son sayajins tienen una fuerza bruta y con el temperamento que se carga Raditz y junto con el tuyo te puede lastimar incluso matar—

\- si me quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho, lo intento no pudo y al final supo que vivía por que no fue a terminar lo que empezo—bulma bostezo

-aburrida—pregunto vegeta

-no solo con sueño no he dormido muy bien que digamos—

-entonces debo irme – ambos se levantaron

\- gracias vegeta—sonrio y el se dirigió a la puerta—buenas noches Vegeta—salió de la habitación y bulma solto el aire que estaba conteniendo, la había puesto nerviosa ante sus declaraciones de protección eterna y lo demás parecía… enamorado según piccoro los sayajins no tenían sentimientos entonces como el rey si los tenia era demasiado confuso. Estaba a punto de meterse a la cama pero un golpeteo a la puerta lo impidió "debe ser de nuevo el rey Patrick" pensó bulma se le habia ocurrido dejar que pensara que ya estaba dormida pero al escuchar el segundo golpeteo se escucho que dijeron:

-Abre bulma soy yo… vegeta—bulma se sorprendió y corrio a abrir la puerta, ahí estaba el parado sonriendo de medio lado observándola tan fijamente que hacia que su piel se pusiera china

-que sucede—pregunto bulma

\- déjame entrar y te explico—ella no lo dudo mas y abrió paso para que el entrara, cerro la puerta dejándose recargar en ella—al parecer tu pretendiente, el rey Patrick ha querido darme la bienvenida con varias concubinas esperándome en mi habitación—

-y eso tengo que saberlo yo porque…- dijo bulma

\- no tenias que saberlo simplemente déjame dormir aquí—

-Que, por que no vas a divertirte un rato con ellas— pregunto bulma

\- no quiero, no es mi estilo estar con muchas a la vez y ahí hay como 5 mujeres—

-ah! Demasiada información- suspiro—si no queda de otra quédate en el sillón, ahorita te doy una cobija – vegeta se empezó a quitar la armadura y zapatos, acostándose en el lado derecho de la cama—¿ que haces vegeta? Dije que en el sillón— dijo bulma

-olvidalo Onna olvidaste quien soy yo— pregunto vegeta claramente divertido por estar provocándola – bueno yo soy el Rey de los sayajin y no duermo en un sillón

-pensaras dormir conmigo en la cama, con solo un short, eso es una falta de respeto—dijo bulma alzando ambas cejas y poniendo las manos en la cadera—esta claro que no voy a dormir yo en el sillón esta es mi habitación—agarro el pantalón que vegeta se habia quitado hace tan solo unos minutos y lo avento hacia el – al menos ponte eso—grito bulma

-bien—dijo de mala gana accediendo a ponerselos – mejor?—pregunto acotándose y tapándose con las cobijas bulma rodeo la cama y también se acosto

-no es mejor, mejor seria que estuvieras en tu cuarto – bulma rodo dándole la espalda a vegeta—buenas noches

-Buenas noches- ambos tardaron en conciliar el sueño era su segunda noche juntos en la misma cama y al menos a bulma le mantenia nerviosa no sabia como actuar, ni siquiera sabai porque estaba tan enrviosas y feliz por que el estuviera ahi que pasaria a partir de ese momento

o/o/o/

he aqui otro capitulo vamos avanzando a paso lento con nuestra pareja pero ahora conocemos un poco de lo que bulma empieza a sentir

Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia nos leemos en la proxima entrega


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Amanecí abrazada a el…

Hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía de esta manera tan pacifica, en el instante en el que capte donde estaba recargada intente alejarme de el pero su cola y uno de sus brazos me tenían tan cerca de el, además de que se veía tan tranquilo que no tuve corazón para despertarlo asi que me mantuve asi recostada sobre su pecho durante no se cuanto tiempo

No quize medir el tiempo entonces vino la conversación de ayer con mi prima

_Flash back_

_\- calla milk no digas tonterías he pasado un día de locos por su culpa y la del otro rey, si no fuera por que Goku estuviera con el ya vegeta hubiera roto la cara a Patrick por proponerme venir aquí—_

_-y eso te gusta, que te cuide así—bulma se sonrojo—a mi no me engañas, sientes algo por el—_

_-si, es obvio que agradecimiento y lealtad nada mas—dijo rodando los ojos_

_End flash back_

Los pensamientos de bulma se vieron interrumpidos al sentir que vegeta despertaba se separo y se sento observo como vegeta empezaba a despertar pero sin quitar la cola de su cintura, Vegeta recordó donde estaba … en la habitación de ella buena idea habia tenido Patrick para darle la bienvenida un trio de mujeres esperándole en la habitación sin embargo para el solo le habia servido para pasar la noche con Bulma, abrió los ojos notando que ella no apartaba la vista de el

-buenos días Onna— dijo vegeta

\- buenos Dias Vegeta, te molesto—dijo señalando la cola que permanecia enredada en su cintura vegeta solo rio bajo y obedeció a la petición de la mujer—Gracias—dijo y se levanto de la cama

-Que hora es—pregunto vegeta

-solo se que pasa del amanecer, y de la hora del desayuno—

\- duermo mucho cuando estoy contigo—dijo algo molesto y se levanto de la cama volviendo a vestir—nos vemos mas tarde—dijo yendo hacia la puerta, bulma solo miro como la puerta se cerraba suspirando pensó que asi era como tenia que ser

Probablemente haría lo que fuera para alejarlo de su vida pero si ella podía también protegerlo lo haría estuviera en sus manos y si no lo estaba daría su vida por salvar la de el… solo esperaba no equivocarse esta vez

0/0/0

-vegeta en donde te habías metido—pegunto kakarotto que lo vio sentando en una de las mesas situadas en el jardín tomando su desayuno—fui a buscarte a tu habitación pero no había nada –

\- no dormí ahí—dijo simplemente—dormí en la habitación de Bulma-

-Que, espera has regresado con ella—dijo confundido—o hiciste esto solo para hacerle la maldad a Patrick—dijo sonriendo

\- ninguno de eso; Patrick mando tres mujerzuelas a mi habitación y yo no quería estar con ellas –

\- tu rechazando mujeres Wow! la atmosfera de este planeta te a afectado el cerebro, el contrato ya esta sellado y solo falta tu firma para concretar el negocio la firma es dentro de unas dos horas, desde ese momento tendremos la tarde libre y el despeje será al anochecer, llegamos en la madrugada para empezar el torneo – vegeta aprobó el plan de su mano derecha siguió comiendo con la compañía de kakarotto— oye donde esta bulma-

-en su habitación, no ha salido de ahí – dijo una tercera voz que pertenecía al Rey Patrick—al parecer esta en proceso de un una creación según me informaron mis sirvientes, creía que ella ya estaba llegando a su planeta me sorprendió saber que aun estaba aquí—

\- las mujeres pueden ser decidiosas—dijo Vegeta— te veo en la firma del contrato—

-sobre eso me gustaría modificar el tiempo de préstamo en vez de 3 años reduzcamos lo a uno—

-por que Razón –

\- ya encontré a la mujer con la que me voy a casar y no necesito tanto tiempo para convencerla—

\- como quieras entonces- volteo a a ver a kakorotto – encargate de la modificación – dijo para después salir de ahí

0/0/0/

Bulma estaba orgullosa de su inteligencia habia creado la dosis perfecta para cualquier emergencia durante la batalla de vegeta contra Raditz la guardo sigilosamente en su maleta reviso la hora y vio que habia pasado mas de tres horas era ya el momento de partir a Vegetsei, metió todo lo que habia traido , que por supuesto era poco, cerro la maleta la tomo y salió en busca de sus anfitriones que creyo estaban en el comedor almorzando, y no se equivoco ingreso al comedor ante tres miradas pero la cual mas le penetraba era de Vegeta

-Buena Tarde Caballeros—dijo algo nerviosa

-Querida Bulma—grito emocionado Patrick poniéndose de pie y caminar hacia ella para después tomar su mano y guiarla a una silla justo a lado de el—por que traes esa maleta acaso ya te vas—

\- si majestad e retrasado mi despeje es conveniente que me marche ahora, probablemente mañana sea un día ajetreado— dijo sonriendo

-Oh es cierto mañana es el torneo en Vegetsei—dijo pensativo—oye vegeta y este año ya te propondrás a Kenia— vegeta que después de la entrada de bulma había estado intentado ignorarlos viendo exclusivamente su comida, levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido—no me mires asi sabes que ella es tu prometida por derecho desde hace 2 años—

\- por derecho a que se refiere- Pregunto Bulma

\- no sabes, mira el torneo se hace para medir la capacidad de los guerreros sayajins y modificar sus rangos la mujer mas fuerte la que logre vencer en cada nivel tiene el derecho de ser la esposa del rey de vegetsei y ese titulo lo viene ganado Kenia desde hace dos años y medio pero tu rey ha sabido ingeniárselas para posponer la boda — Bulma volteo a ver a vegeta buscando una confirmación de lo que habia dicho—luego haces unos meses atrás se extendió el rumor que ya estaba casado con una mujer de belleza incomparable pero no era sayajin, pero eso fue solo las lenguas largas en Ryons – Bulma sonrio levemente—entonces vegeta este será el año en que al fin haya una reina sayajin, podríamos hacer una boda doble-

-No—se limito a decir

-tambien te casas tu—pregunto bulma

\- eh.. no aun no la mujer con la que me pretendo casar aun no lo sabe —

-oh—se limito a exclamar bulma, continuaron con su comida sin decir una palabra mas sobre el tema, Bulma por su parte se habia perdido en su pensamiento Vegeta era un hombre comprometido desde hace dos años, aunque el lo negara por derecho y según la ley Kenia aquella mujer sayajin era su prometida y en algún momento el tendría que casarse con ella, si se supone que ella no esta enamorada de el porque el corazón le dolia de esa manera, y porque entonces sentía que su pequeña burbuja habia explotado en ese instante a pesar de que el habia negado lo que Patrick habia dicho dejo de sentirse protegida por el y ahora sentía … miedo —es momento de que me vaya—dijo con la mirada baja las lagrimas amenazaban con manifestarse en ese momento y el explicar por que lloraba significaba mentir – con permiso—salió lo mas calmada posible del lugar afuera corrio a la habian asignado como su habitación cerro la puerta se recargo en la puerta, las lagrimas no tardaron en bajar por su rostro ahora Algo estaba claro no solo era lealtad lo que ella sentía por el sin duda habia algo mas fuerte, lo admiraba y le agradaba que la protegiera de esa manera aunque a veces aborrecía su manera de sobre protegerla … pero podía decir que era amor lo que en realidad pasaba aunque no tenia muchas bases para decir que era amor se habia enamorado de Raditz pero el nunca la quizo y solo la utilizo, que iba hacer el no podía corresponderle su pueblo no lo aceptaría, la sangre sayajin no debe ser mezclada y mucho menos la sangre real

0/0/0

-patrick no es estúpido—dijo goku que iba detrás de Vegeta con la maleta de Bulma que olvido en el comedor—sabe exactamente cunado y donde decir las cosas, sabra el que dormiste con bulma

\- no lo dudo tiene muchos sirvientes alguno debió entrar cuando dormíamos o me vio salir de la habitación sin embargo en algún momento me cobrare esto—

\- entonces se hizo una idea errónea de lo que pasa entre ustedes dos y quiso eliminar cualquier lazo que se estuviera creando—

-probablemente—dijo vegeta parando en la habitación que era de bulma—dame eso kakarotto tengo que hablar con ella… a solas-

\- estare en el pueblo—entrego la maleta y se retiro, vegeta toco sin respuesta volvio a intentarlo de nuevo sin respuesta, abrió para encontrar vacia la habitación, se acerco al balcón observo a Bulma junto con Patrick … abrazándose

-Bulma no crei que te afectaría enterarte sobre la prometida de vegeta—

-se equivoca majestad, el es simplemente es el rey del planeta que me recibió nada mas—

-tu salida del comedor tan repentina y tus ojos hinchados han demostrado lo contrario—tomo las manos de bulma—si tu corazón alberga alguna esperanza con respecto a vegeta deberías eliminar,la la ley de su planeta y del universo jamás aprobarían que su sangre se mezclara y su forma de ser el no cree en el amor es difícil lograr olvidar a alguien teniéndole tan cerca así que te ofrezco mi planeta para que pongas distancia e — bulma lo miro atónita sin esperar una respuesta de Bulma la abrazo

\- Majestad…- bulma lo alejo delicadamente –yo …-

-Mira bulma no te pido una respuesta en estos momentos, tomate el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo— le beso la mano—ahora debería marchar a ver que sucede con tu maleta que no han traido—su retirada no habia sido por la maleta si no por incremento de ki que Vegeta habia tenido desde el Balcon de bulma, cualquiera le temeria a Vegeta enojado sin mas se dio media vuelta y camino calmadamente, Bulma también habia notado el incremento de ki de Vegeta asi que sabia bien por que habia sido que el se retiro, suspiro y volteo hacia donde estaba vegeta que la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido ella dio media vuleta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a un jardín lleno de arboles

\- no deberías de escuchar conversaciones ajenas , vegeta—dijo bulma recargada en un arbol

\- no estaba espiando estaba buscándote—

-a mi para que—alzo una ceja incrédula , noto que vegeta sujetaba una maleta—esa es mi maleta—

-eres tu que se va no—

-gracias vegeta— estiro la mano para recibir la maleta sin embargo vegeta tomo su muñeca y la jalo mas hacia el , con la otra mano tomo su mentón y le miro directo a los ojos aunque bulma esquivo la mirada

-estuviste llorando—pregunto frunciendo el ceño—te lastimo ese hijo de…-

-no – interrumpió Bulma—a ninguna de las dos—dijo bulma moviendo la cabeza bruscamente

-entonces por que tienes los ojos hinchados—

-la atmosfera me afecto—dijo sin convencer a vegeta a lo que el cambio el tema

-vas a ir mañana al torneo—

-No como dije el dia será ajetreado en el restaurant— dijo bajando la mirada de un momento a otro ella se encontraba pegada al tronco del árbol vegeta coloco ambas manos sobre el tronco a la altura de la cabeza de bulma obstruyéndo el paso -¿Qué estas… haciendo-

\- estas mintiendo—dijo de forma seductora con una sonrisa de lado se acerco a su oído y susurro—lo se por que mañana se suspende cualquier actividad laboral en vegetsei asi como también se que estuviste llorando y no es por la atmosfera —bulma se puso nerviosa su voz le produjo un escalofrió—debes aprender a no mentir al rey del universo— se alejo lo suficiente para verla a los ojos acomodo un mechon de su cabello

\- yo no miento vegeta no sabia lo de vegetsei— puso sus manos en el pecho de vegeta intentado poner un poco de distancia sin lograrlo

-Entonces iras-

\- Importa acaso si voy, no me notarias estarás rodeado de mujeres de alto rango sin decir que estarás ocupado modifican…- vegeta tomo a bulma por detrás de la cabeza impulsándola hacia delante haciendo que se callara de la manera mas fácil… con un beso que duro poco se separo a los pocos instantes de ella viéndola sonrojada y ceño fruncido empujándola con todas sus fuerzas —no me vuelvas a besar vegeta—el coloco su dedo pulgar en el labio inferior de bulma dejándola otra vez sin palabras con la respiración agitada teniendo un segundo beso en el que esta vez cerro sus ojos y disfruto del beso que se caracterizaba por ser tierno y dulce , vegeta recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura acercándola mas el, ambos necesitando aire separaron sus labios no dijeron mas, vegeta se separo de ella

\- Disfruta de tu viaje—dijo educadamente y se empezó a alejar de ahí volvió su mirada un poco para verla ahí paralizada perdida en sus pensamientos rio en lo bajo y siguió su camino

Ahí quedo Bulma ahora como se supone que lo olvidaría si acaba de besarla y no solo una vez si no dos y en ambos besos sintió que le etstaba entregando su alma al Rey del universo.

o/0/0/

Hola a todos que tal su comienzo de vacaciones!

se que no tengo perdón nuevamente por no actualizar pronto me estoy cambiando de casa y es demasiado ajetreo por que lo estamos haciendo poco a poco y halla no hay internet bueno si hay pero no me llega la señal a donde yo me quedo y luego no hay luz en el cuarto donde estoy y lap se descarga cuando estoy en mi casa los fines de semana trato de escribir

respondiendo algunos reviews de Gest y johaaceve, no yo no veo Doromas Coreanos siendo honesta ni siquiera sabia que eran asi que me puse a googlear y encontré que eran entonces en youtube salio sobre animes Románticos y me clave con algunos y lo de Onna en otro capitulo habia mencionado que saque la palabra de un Finc llamado La protegida el cual recomiendo profundamente

Bueno chicos Gracias por esperar la actualizacion en estos momentos no les puedo prometer actualizaciones muy seguido pero lo que si les puedo prometer es que la historia no quedara inconclusa y que en lo que estoy en mi vieja casa tratare de escribir lo mas que pueda

Disfruten sus vacaciones !

hasta la proxima


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Mi llegada a Vegetsei había sido calmada llegue adentrado el anochecer cerca de las 7 de la noche aunque no había dormido lo suficiente, Piccoro estaba satisfecho con producto que había conseguido a muy buen precio se encargo de transportarlo al restaurante , después de hacer alguna negligencias me fui al departamento donde mi prima Milk me recibió con un fuerte abrazo diciendo que el restaurant iba de maravilla aunque mañana iba ser un día perdido pues todos los sayajins suspendían labores y era obligatorio hacerlo fueras o no sayajin, lo sabia, pensé de inmediato me acorde de la manera en que me había enterado Oh Dios levaba todo el día evitando pensar sobre esta mañana aquel beso había significado mucho para mi sin embargo para el probablemente nada su manera de irse y no volver a aparecer lo había confirmado probablemente estaba jugando conmigo quizá acepte la propuesta del rey Patrick y me vaya a vivir a su planeta aunque ya no seria su planeta si no de Vegeta o quizá vuelva a la tierra no precisamente a Cuidad Oeste podría irme a otra parte del mundo

-Bulma en que piensas— pregunto milk sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Milk que piensas de volver a la tierra— al parecer esa pregunta no se la había planteado se notaba en su mirada

\- Porque piensas volver—suspiro—yo en realidad no me lo había planteado peor aquí esta una vida y hemos creado una nueva familia con el gruñón de piccoro y krilin y ellos probablemente no irían con nosotros o es que tu no los consideras de tu familia—

\- sabes que si es solo que, recordé la tierra y pensé que seria bueno volver algún día—espere atenta su reacción—es obvio que seria en un futuro lejano cuando ya estemos en mejores condiciones—le sonreí para calmarla un poco—mejor vayamos a dormir es media noche y e torneo comienza a las 8 de la mañana –

\- cierto estoy tan emocionada, sabes el amor que le tengo a las artes marciales aunque no pueda participar será emocionante—

\- sin duda Milk será un día muy interesante—dijo Bulma

0/0/0/

El Estadio donde se realizaría el torneo era gigantesco cabían cerca de 5 mil personas en el centro estaba situando la plataforma donde 900 sayajins sorteados de los diferentes rangos demostrarían su poder para poder aumentar de nivel durante los próximos 2 días

La gente ya estaba ingresando al estadio para encontrar un buen lugar, Bulma quería todo lo contrario, lo mas lejos de la plataforma pero Milk quería todo lo contrario convencida por su prima s sentaron en las primeras 30 filas, sentía nerviosa

-esto será emocionante, Bulma ya quiero verlos combatir—

-si yo la verdad solo vine por ti—

-escuche que la primera pelea es del Rey contra el mas fuerte del torneo— Bulma se tenso de inmediato

-si también lo he escuchado, me pregunto si piccoro vendrá pronto—

-Oh vamos Bulma por que cambias el tema ambas, el rey no te puede comer—

-"eso crees tu"—pensó Bulma – iré a ver si logro localizar a los chicos– Milk asintió

-no tardes el presentador ya salió— Bulma le sonrió y comenzó a salir de la fila donde se encontraba varios sayajins le miraban feo por la molestia que estaba provocando de pronto vio a piccoro y a Krilin les comenzó a hacer señas y a gritar para que la localizara molestando aun mas a los sayajins Piccoro se acerco a ellas tomaron asiento

-Bulma toma— krilin le entrego una pequeña bolsa café—probablemente la necesites—

-que es—dijo intentándola abrir, cosa que piccoro impidió

-es una medicina que conseguimos de la tierra alivia cualquier malestar por muy grave que sea solo guárdala— dijo mirando enojado a Krilin por su falta de tacto

\- esta bien Gracias—dijo Bulma entiendo porque selo daba aunque en realidad esperaba no utilizarlas al menos no hoy

-Damas y sayajins, me da un gusto volver a verlos Tengo el honor de presentar a nuestro Honorable Rey con ustedes el Rey Vegeta— todos ante esta presentación gritaron en adoración a su rey, Vegeta por su parte entro a la plataforma de una manera muy seria con su uniforme de combate y con su uniforme fruncido Bulma buscaba con la mirada al retador del rey sabia bien que en cualquier momento haría su aparición

\- los seleccionados en este torneo tienen que demostrar porque tienen el privilegio de llevar la sangre de combate que representa el ser sayajin, porque todo en esta vida representa constancia y trabajo para lograr lo que quieres — aplausos se escucharon por todos lados—y como es costumbre el primer combate lo iniciare yo contra el ganador del torneo de hace seis meses iniciemos— concluyo vegeta dando el micrófono al presentador que tenia una tarjeta en mano

\- el nombre del sayajin afortunado es...—

-Raditz Son—dijo una tercera voz desde una esquina oculta de momento a otro comenzó a resplandecer con aura dorada —yo seré quien pelee contra ti vegeta y esta vez te matare—acercándose a la plataforma de inmediato todos guardaron silencio el presentador se alejo del lugar los murmullos se empezaron a oír

-"será el legendario", imposible el legendario debe tener sangre real, ese es el lacayo del antiguo rey, hijo de Bardock, pero si uno de sus hijos lo logro también el otro lo pudo lograr no se supone que había sido exiliado— eran los murmullo que Bulma entendió los nervios la estaban matando de que legendario se supone que estaban hablando y porque demonios Raditz irradiaba un ki sumamente peligroso si el doctor gero no había colocado el componente mas importante, pero si lo había colocado entones aumentaba el tiempo que duraría el efecto de los rayos plus y si eso cambiaba todo su plan también cambiaba

-Adelante Raditz pero antes que pretendes con esto—

-quiero lo que es mío-

-y que se supone que es tuyo—

\- el Trono, el planeta, y Bulma—dijo sorprendiendo a Vegeta lanzando un golpe a vegeta tumbándolo – que sucede vegeta soy demasiado fuerte para defenderte—Vegeta se levanto de inmediato incremento su ki y se lanzo hacia Raditz que de inmediato esquivo sus golpes lanzándole unos cuantos mas vegeta no los podía esquivar, en sus manos salía energía directa a Raditz sin embargo Raditz era mas rápido y desaparecía y reaparecía detrás de el golpeándole la espalda aunque solamente llevaban unos minutos Vegeta no podía llevarle el paso de sus movimientos

"15 minutos el efecto solo dura 15 minutos permite que vegeta luche durante la mitad de ese tiempo dile a kakarotto y a Nappa que vayan en su ayuda que lo inmovilicen y tu inyecta esto a Raditz Tarble la vida de vegeta depende de esto "—había dicho Bulma la tarde de ayer cuando fue al laboratorio a informarle de la solución que había creado sin embargo aun no pasaba el tiempo que había acordado y vegeta ya casi no le seguía el paso y si Bulma había hecho mal los cálculos por que sin duda el poder que tenia Raditz era inmenso mas del que ella había descrito

-iré en su ayuda no puedo quedarme aquí viendo como lo mata—grito kakarotto

-no kakarotto, escucha esto es lo que haremos. —dijo Tarble explicándoles el plan de Bulma

\- Tarble por que no has hecho nada –pensó Bulma, se puso de pie

\- Bulma a donde vas— la jalo del brazo

\- no me sigas Milk puede ser peligroso quédate a la vista de piccoro y Krilin si sucede algo salgan de aquí sin mi yo me la arreglare —

\- no, yo voy no me separare de ti— Bulma no contesto pero piccoro tomo milk de la mano impidiéndole el paso Bulma siguió caminando llegar afuera de la fila corrió hacia la plataforma busco con la mirada a Tarble y a los demás corrió lo mas rápido posible para que los sayajin custodios no al detuvieran pero fue imposible —

\- llévame con Bardock— dijo Bulma

-olvídalo te llevare a una celda— la jalo por el brazo Bulma volteo de nuevo a la plataforma y vio su pesadilla hecha realidad vegeta debajo de Raditz cubierto de sangre las lagrimas y la impotencia de verlos ahí fueron mas fuertes mordió a al sayajin lo mas fuerte que pudo sabia que no le dolería pero haría que la soltara en el momento que la soltó corrió hacia la plataforma el sayajin que la perseguía vio adonde se dirigía la dejo le daba mas miedo que el rey o incluso Raditz lo asesinaran por accidente

-Vegeta—grito lo mas fuerte que pudo llamando la atención de kakarotto, tarble, nappa, Bardock Raditz y obviamente de vegeta que estaba ya inconsciente en Bulma las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente de inmediato —

-vaya Bulma has venido a darle el ultimo adiós—dijo Raditz poniendo mas presión en la espalda de vegeta –

\- suéltalo Raditz, por favor hare lo que tu me pidas — dijo Bulma, Raditz formo una bola de energía en su mano apuntando a Bulma Nappa, Y kakarotto corrieron a hacia donde estaba Bulma y vegeta, el primero corrió a sostener a Bulma y kakarotto a golpear a Raditz-

\- basta ya—grito Kakarotto aventando a Raditz lejos de vegeta y la pelea comenzó a ser Kakarotto vs Raditz

-vamos Bulma no tienes que estar aquí te llevare con Tarble— Bulma no lo escucho se acerco a vegeta que estaba tendido en el suelo le limpio un poco la frente y metió en su boca una semilla

-escucha vegeta mastica lo que tienes en la boca confía en mi por favor—susurro cerca de su oído, el obedeció y trago al instante abrió los ojos, el dolor se había esfumado y sus fuerzas habían vuelto a la realidad, Bulma sonrió y Nappa la cargo y la llevo lejos de ahí se puso de pie y volvió a combatir contra Raditz

–Kakarotto porque siempre estas metiéndote en mis peleas—

-que demonios...—dijo Raditz distrayéndose de la pelea dándole el beneficio a Kakarotto que lanzo un kame kame ha –

-Vegeta como te has recuperado,-

-eso no importa ahora derrotémoslo es lo único que importa—Goku asintió

0/0/

-dame eso Tarble – dijo Bulma arrebatándole la inyección

\- a donde crees que vas— dijo nappa

\- a ayudar vegeta y a kakarotto probablemente ustedes crean que esto se resolverá a golpes pero no es así, bardock si no hacemos algo ambos los matara Raditz —

\- es que los dos se supone que son sayajins no me pueden quitar del camino que estúpidos son y te dices heredero del trono-

\- ellos no pero tal vez yo si—dijo una voz femenina detrás de el-

-Aléjate de aquí kakarotto y llévate al estúpida de Bulma no necesito su ayuda— Raditz mando doble rayo a cada uno haciéndolos salir de la plataforma

-jojana – comenzó a carcajear Raditz dejando a kakarotto y vegeta en segundo plano—tu derrotarme a mi un estúpida humana - tomo a Bulma del cuello elevando un poco—sayajins les presento a su próxima reina, una simple y estúpida humana, quien lo diría Bulma se hizo realidad tu sueño de encontrar un príncipe que se enamorar de ti—dijo la gente dentro del estadio empezó a murmurar— Vegeta no es digno de ser rey ha demostrados ser una persona débil

-débil... te refieres a no hacer trampa y no asesinar – dijo Bulma entre jadeos—vegeta es el mejor rey que pueden tener y el y yo no tenemos una relación – tosio Bulma al sentir como apretaba mas su cuello

-cállate—

-déjala en paz—grito vegeta –tan cobarde eres para desquitarte con una mujer—Raditz dejo caer a Bulma tratando de recuperar el aire que la había echo perder

\- porque no vienes a cobrar venganza vegeta vamos—vegeta se lanzo contra el golpeándolo con toda sus fuerzas y ambos puños sacando sangre de su labio y nariz—ahí!—grito Raditz al sentir un piquete en su pierna izquierda – Maldita bruja—dijo al ver quien había provocado aquel piquete había sido Bulma la volvió a tomar del pelo y levanto de nuevo

\- tanto odias a los humanos que estas a punto de ser un ser mas debil que mi misma raza, que siente Raditz ser vencida por una estúpida humana—

-Estúpida zorra—grito con una patada en las cotillas la mando volar lejos de ahí dejándola inocente

-Bulma!—gritaron a unisonó todos lo que conocían a la peli azul , sin embargo el único en correr a su ayuda fue tarble que de inmediato la llevo a un taque de Regeneración Vegeta y todos ahí notaron que el ki de Raditz disminuía de una manera impresionada mente rápido

-ya no te sientes tan valiente –

-tu zorrita hizo trampa por ti—

-aquí el único que hizo trampa desde un principio fuiste tu, y por esa razón no mereces llevar esto—tomo la cola de Raditz y de un tirón la desprendió—desde este momento dejas de ser sayajin querido Raditz, kakarotto escóltalo a una celda ira a un planeta sin población y ahí morirás solo—

-porque no me matas Vegeta—

-por que yo no tomo ventaja de un ser mas débil que yo,-susurro vegeta- que continúe el torneo—esta vez grito y el publico comenzó a aplaudir ante semejante pelea —

0/0/

Des

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar aquí?—pregunto milk llorando con exageración

-8 horas como mínimo, señorita,- respondió Tarble—

-oh Bulma eres tan estúpida, prima solo a ti se te ocurre hacerte la heroína —dijo milk llorando colocando una mano sobre el cristal del tanque—ella no me puede escuchar cierto—pregunto

-eh no puede que esta dormida—dijo más nerviosos por su cambio de actitud—

-es un alivio si se entera que le dije estúpida me mata, no me moveré de aquí sin ella, escuchaste piccoro no lo hare no me iré sin ella- piccoro que estaba detrás de ella observando sus múltiples reacciones solo rodo los ojos

\- majestad, le molesta que permanezca aquí esta mujer—

\- sin problema se pueden quedar ambos, se lo importante que son para Bulma, sin embargo pediré que les preparen habitaciones ya que esta es la de mi hermano—

\- se lo agradezco de corazón, en ese caso y ya que el castillo es un lugar seguro solo se queda ella yo me retiro a mis obligaciones-

-¿Por qué esta en la habitación del Rey?—pregunto milk

-así lo ordeno el mismo rey—dijo Bardock que iba entrando a la habitación, después de la pelea con Raditz vegeta había ordenado que Bulma fuera atendida en el castillo y en su habitación ¿Cómo milk había llegado hasta ahí? Su desesperacion fue tan grande al no saber que avía sido de su prima que había amenazando y –aterrorizado—a varios guardias sayajins que informaron a kakarotto que fue quien los llevo hasta allá

-señorita acompáñeme la llevare hasta su habitación para que descanse—dijo bardock milk miro unos segundos a su prima y suspiro para dejarse guiar por Bardock

-en cuanto Bulma salga del tanque quiero que un medico le diagnostique no quiero nada a la deriva , Kakarotto— dijo vegeta entrando a su oficina

\- como ordenes, Debo informarte que Broly huyo del planeta utilizando una nave robada Raditz esta una celda de alta seguridad aunque sea ahora una persona sumamente débil preferí tomar precauciones –

-que huya me es indiferente no puede ocasionar ningún daño con el cerebro que tiene respecto a Raditz tu padre ya fue a verlo – kakarotto negó

\- no prefiere mantenerse al margen de la situación es su hijo y lleva la vergüenza que Raditz no tiene—

0/0/0/

-señorita necesita guardar reposo durante un día completo aunque sus heridas fueron sanadas con el tanque puede presentarse alguna contusión en la cabeza por los diversos golpes que recibió hare unas radiografías para evaluar los daños—dijo el medico

-he dicho que me siento de maravilla, no hay necesidad de tal cosa—

-es una orden Onna—dijo una tercera voz que se mantenía recargado sobre el marco de la puerta el medico de inmediato hizo una reverencia hacia le rey cuestionándose por que ella no hacia lo mismo-Retírate yo me encargo de de esta mujer—sin mas el medico tomo sus cosas obedeciendo vegeta se acerco a ella y tomo asiento a un lado de ella

-Vegeta estas bien—dijo Bulma mas para ella que para el—

-por te sorprende que este bien ha pasado algunas horas desde la pelea es natural que me haya recuperado soy sayajin recuerdas—

\- que sucedió con Raditz—

\- esta en una celda de alta seguridad abajo en el calabozo—

-no lo mataste , por que no lo hiciste, no le deseo el mal a nadie pero el haría un bien muriendo—

\- solo existe una razón… Bardock no merece tal sufrimiento- Bulma ahora entendía que sucedía vegeta no quería lastimar a Bardock que era como su padre, bajo la mirada avergonzada—con respecto a lo tuyo, como demonios se te ocurre interceder en una pelea tan peligriossa— grito

-Que querías que me quedara ahí sentada viendo como te mataban a ti y a goku—

-todo estaba calculado—

-si de eso no tengo duda esta todo calculado para que ustedes dos acabaran hechos cenizas en vez de estarme gritando mas bien de ebrias estar arrodillado agradeciendo mi valentía por a verte ayudado—cruzo los brazos

\- Estas demente yo hubiera ganado aun si tu ayuda, -

-si vegeta como digas—Bulma decidió no pelear se dirigió a la puerta—al menos deberías decir gracias, no espera digamos que quedamos a mano de la vez que perdonaste mi vida —

\- a donde crees que vas—la de tuvo de l brazo

\- a mi casa no pretendo quedarme aquí para pelear contigo.—

\- el doctor dijo—

\- ya se lo que dijo sin embargo yo dije que me sentía muy bien—

\- eres terca Onna—

-y tu un asno estúpido— dijo zafándose del agarre de vegeta, salió de la habitación rumbo a la salida abajo estaban reunidos nappa tarble kakarotto y bardock— hola chicos, Nappa me harías el favor de llevarme al restaurant— le pregunto Bulma este asintió

\- atrévete a llevarla y le harás compañía a Raditz—dijo vegeta desde arriba recargado en el barandal de la escalera

-vegeta pero…-

\- no importa Tarble el rey ya a echo demasiado por mi puedo irme por mi cuenta Adiós chicos—

\- puedo perdonarte que hayas arriesgado tu vida por mi sin embargo si cruzas esa puerta te olvidas de mi definitivamente de que me conociste, - Bulma volteo a verlo incrédula por lo que había escuchado

\- escuche bien vegeta, estas hablando enserio, perdonarme tu a mi,- Bulma junto ambas manos—oh majestad que pretende que me arrodille yo a pedirte disculpas por arriesgar mi vida cuando fue que te adueñaste de mi—

\- no pretendo seguir esta discusión con publico,- dijo cruzando los brazos

-a mi no me importa el publico, vete al carajo vegeta—dijo

-Bulma no lo provoques mas—dijo kakarotto poniendo una mano en su hombro—mejor ven te enseño tu prima esta aquí en el castillo-

\- kakarotto no te metas en la discusión— Bulma miro a goku y le dijo que la llevara con su prima—pretendes ignorarme ahora—kakarotto y Bulma subieron la escalera ella sin voltear a verlo kakarotto miraba fijamente a vegeta, quizá rogándole que no hiciera nada estúpido, sin embargo vegeta ignoro La mirada de suplica , tomando a Bulma de las rodilla cargándola así sobre su hombro haciendo que esta gritara y —aquí y cualquier parte de este universo las ordenas la doy yo – Bulma empezó a patalear y gritar lo mas fuerte posible y la llevo rumbo a su habitación kakarotto solo suspiro

-Bravo kakarotto a veces creo que eres mas estúpido de lo aparentas—le dijo Bardock que solo escucharon el azoto de la puerta

0/0/

Vegeta coloco bruscamente a Bulma sobre la cama estaba enojado coloco llave a la puerta, de nuevo había preferido irse con el estúpido de kakarotto sabia que el lo hacia por un bien pero en ese momento los celos fueron los que actuaron

-No vuelvas a cargarme de esa manera— expreso levantándose de la cama

-tu no vuelvas a ignorarme—dijo pasivamente

-tanto te duele que te ignore— dijo con una ceja arriba y una sonrisa ladina, vegeta capto su tono burlón se acerco lentamente a ella hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella

\- te equivocas onna, me es indiferente, sin embargo soy el rey merezco respeto— suspiro, paso una mano sobre su cabello acomodando detrás de su oreja—te vas a quedar aquí hasta mañana el doctor te hará los estudios correspondientes y punto—

\- es mi vida vegeta déjame en paz—puso las manos sobre su pecho sin embargo como siempre ni siquiera había logrado mover una pulgada a vegeta en cambio el la tomo de sus hombros empujándola hacia la cama se sentó encima de ella—quítate de encima a— expreso nerviosa

-o que, vas gritar , me vas a golpear o tal vez me inyectes aquello que le inyectaste a Raditz—

-fíjate que no es mala idea, ser derrotado por una mujer ya quítate de encima—

-no hasta que te calmes totalmente—

-lo estaré hasta que me dejes irme a mi casa—

-entonces estaremos aquí un buen rato— Bulma frunció el ceño parecía que el se estaba divirtiendo con la situación

-exactamente quieres que me calme para seguirme regañando, pues si arriesgue mi vida por salvarte discúlpame no pensé en ese momento..—

-nunca piensas pretendías ser la heroína, sin embargo solo lograste que te lastimaran, cuando te vi que caíste al suelo inconsciente sufrí de impotencia quería que estuvieras viva para matarte yo mismo por imprudente— Bulma parpadeo varias veces había escuchado bien el estaba preocupado por ella - eres un dolor de cabeza no pretendo cuidarte pero no puedo evitarlo y ahora resulta que obedeces mas a kakarotto que a mi desde que te conozco siempre me has desafiado

\- no pretendo ser otra vez la muñequita de nadie vegeta—

\- me alegra escuchar eso , ahora aclaremos algunos puntos que quedaron se que Patrick te ofreció su planeta como hogar—

\- y no escuchaste nuestra conversación—

-no la escuche el se lo dijo a kakarotto— Bulma iba a hablar pero el le puso un dedo sobre los labios—sabes que el me vendió el planeta pero sabes bajo que condiciones, es obvio que no escucha, cada planeta cuenta con un consejo al que se debe presentar ciertas decisiones para que las apruebe ante que ellos esta el consejo supremo el que aprueba aquellas ordenes, - a cada rey en cada planeta se le exige que no reine solo, debe estar unido con una hembra a excepción de mi raza , Patrick al no encontrar aun la mujer con la cual gobernar le iban a destronar y entregarle el titulo a otro que no era descendiente de su linaje,- paro un segundo para evaluar la reacción de Bulma—entonces el me llamo y me ofreció su planeta explicando todo este asunto, acepte que me quita guardar un planeta, el día de la firma del contrato cambio de parecer y pidió solamente un año argumentando que ya había encontrado a la hembra con la que se casaría, s le concedió el tiempo, además de eso nos encontró durmiendo juntos en tu habitación asumiendo que tu y yo teníamos una aventura—

-eso que tiene que ver conmigo—

-la mujer en cuestión eres tu, y además de que he confirmado tal cosa—

-has confirmando el que—pregunto—le has dicho que estamos juntos— se sorprendió- por eso me besaste aquella tarde—

-no, te bese por que quise hacerlo y por que no cerrabas la boca , sin embargo el si espía conversaciones ajenas, así que fue con kakarotto conto lo que había pasado y ahora de cierta manera soy su rival—

-podrías quitarte de encima—

-te has calmado ya—pregunto

-si ya estoy calmada—el dudo pero se rodo a un costado de ella ambos mirando hacia el techo—y que ganaste con esto—

-nada no siempre se gana, me reí un buen rato de el, solo eso le entregare su planeta en cuanto se case—

\- y tu prometida Vegeta –

\- Kenia no es mi prometida, y nunca lo será—

-entonces porque …-

\- lo que dijo Patrick ese día es cierto, sin embargo yo no pretendo esposarme con ella ni con ninguna—

-acabas de decir que el consejo supremo..—

-no a mi me temen lo suficiente para exigirme algo tan estúpido—

-y ella lo sabe..—

-se lo recuerdo cada seis meses, y con tu aparición dejo de molestar un poco aunque no quita el dedo del reglón de y se unió a la lista de mujeres que te quieren muerta—

-muerta a mí por que—

-por seducir al rey de los sayajins—dijo riendo levemente—aunque solo sea una farsa o una trampa de Raditz—

\- y Raditz, donde esta—

-en los calabozos mañana será exiliado de aquí le corte la cola y si tu inyección es permanente será peor que un humano—

-no se si sentirme alagada o golpearte por esto ultimo que dijiste—

-Bulma escucha—volteo buscando su mirada- no vuelvas a cometer una tontería de ese tamaño, ni siquiera yo merezco ese riesgo que acabas de cometer— ella bajo la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior

\- me asuste mucho creí que..—no termino de hablar

\- si hubiera sido de esa manera tampoco hubiera permitido arrastrarte conmigo al infierno—le beso la frente y la atrajo hacia el ninguno de los dos hablo se quedaron cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos pero juntos no sabían que preparaba el destino para ellos sin embargo cada uno habían prometido en silencio protegerse uno al otro de cualquier manera posible y si eso no era amor no sabían que era entonces.

0/0/

Hola todo mundo !/p  
que tal este capitulo me ha costado trabajo hacerlo no se hacer mucho sobre peleas siento que me falto el saber describir una pelea pero ahi voy  
Los Amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes la manera en como me alientan para seguir con esta historia encerio que no crei que tuviera tanta suerte

hasta el proximo capitulo /p  
Ansio leer sus reviews cuanto antes"

Bendicones a todos


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

Vegeta había dicho que Raditz estaba en el calabozo esperando a ser exiliado a cualquier parte del universo, cerca de las 2 de la madrugada como ya se volvía costumbre Bulma estaba abrazada y recargada en el pecho de vegeta, despertó por su mente paso la idea de buscarlo para perdonarlo así poder estar en paz, se separo lentamente para no despertar al sayajin, salió de la habitación no temió en perderse tiempo atrás había estado ahí en el calabozo bajo las escaleras que parecían eternas el frio y la humedad comenzaba a ser mas fuertes señal de que el calabazo se aproximaba las celdas eran pocas pero sabiendo que era Raditz quien estaba ahí lo mas probable era que estaba hasta el fondo de aquel infinito pasillo

-Bulmita debo estar agradecido por tu visita, vegeta te lo ha permitido- dijo una voz que le erizo la piel hubiera corrido si las piernas no le hubieran fallado

-vegeta no sabe que estoy aquí, además de que el no es nada mío para pedirle permiso sobre mis acciones—dijo Bulma acercándose a la reja que le privaba la libertad a Raditz

-has venido a burlarte de mi, a restregarme en la cara que me venciste tu—

\- ya no eres aquel fanfarrón engreído que conoci hace unos meses, ya no te respaldas de tu fuerza bruta—

-por ende ya no me temes verdad, ve al grano que quieres—

-vengo a perdonarte por el daño que me has causado—

-perdonarme quien demonios pidió tu perdón—suspiro—mira niña, porque lo sigues siendo esta vida no se trata de ir pidiendo ni ofreciendo perdón se trata de ser el mas fuerte, y en el fondo de tu patética excusa de perdonarme en realidad la pregunta que te esta comiendo los sesos es porque, el porque te traje aquí, porque te enamore y la mas cursi de todas el porque mate a tus padres, cierto—Bulma no respondió por que el prosiguió— aquí entre nos nada de lo que planee salió como se suponía debía ser, claro a excepción de tu boda con vegeta el me quito mi trofeo desde siempre me ha quitado lo que se supone debe ser mío—

-por trofeo debo suponer que te refieres a mí—

-déjame decirte que nunca creí que te llegarías a enamorar de el, no me mires así pequeña ingenua lo estas lo confirme hoy cuando gritabas su nombre y cuando te lanzaste a mi, pero el no es como piensas no es el caballero andante que te va a salvar del dragón, es un sayajin y los sayajin no tienen sentimientos—

-eso dilo por ti vegeta es un ser..-

-caballeroso dulce amable—Raditz carcajeo por lo bajo—dime bulma te ha besado ya, si bueno y ahora en tu mente se ha desarrollado la perfecta historia de amor porque ahora que el villano esta a punto de salir del cuento declarara su amor incondicional se casaran te convertirá en reina serán felices hasta que nazcan los herederos… eso querida pasa solo en los cuentos de tu planeta, aquí Bulma los sayajin no se mezclan con otras razas y aunque se hiciera la ley para tu rey es estricta si se esposa contigo se mueren ambos por ordenes del consejo supremo—

\- no pretendo que vegeta se case conmigo, yo solo quiero que me digas porque mataste a mis padres—

\- me estorbaban aunque Marron fue quien los asesino la muy estúpida abrió la boca de mas sabias que tu prima estaba loca le entro un ataque de nervios y los asesino—

-a que te refieres con estaba la has…—

-si la asesine dijo estupideces pero vamos no pongas esa cara tu tampoco la querías… ella solo servía en la cama no tenia mucha inteligencia—

\- estas enfermo Raditz—Grito—que demonios te hize para que asesinaras a mi familia— el no le respondió—dime—grito aun mas fuertes con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Raditz saco la mano de la celda tomando su cuello entre sus dedos apretándolo con las minúsculas fuerzas que ahora tenia

-la verdadera culpa aquí es de vegeta si el no me hubiera mandado tres años atrás a tu planeta jamás me hubieras conocido—bulma empezó a toser— yo solo soy una victima igual que tu, ahora vete—la soltó y la empujo

-Deberías hacer algo bueno por primera vez en tu vida - tosio—algo por tu padre incluso solo por tu raza—

-me lo pensare ahora vete—grito, bulma le lanzo una ultima mirada y se alejo

Bulma se metió a la que solia ser su habitación, todo seguía tal y como ella recordaba, el vestido que se puso en aquella gala con vegeta seguía extendido en la cama aquella platica le había dejado cansada enterarse de la manera en como era en realidad aunque lo sospechaba, el había culpado a Vegeta de su situación actual podría comenzar a dudar en el nada le garantizaba que fuera mentira o incluso verdad

0/0/0/

-wow debi pensar en encarcelarme yo mismo si iba recibir visitas—

\- siempre fuiste un chico que llamaba la atención—

-bueno y eso fue lo que te frustro padre que no fuera como el imbécil de kakarotto-

-eso lo dices tu pero a que viene ese reproche es que sientes ya tu muerte venir o has reflexionado sobre los daños que has hecho—

-sabes que yo no me arrepiento de nada a que debo tu infortunada visita es que tu

-me harás el honor de escoltarme a mi nuevo hogar—

-en efecto Raditz yo te escoltare pero a la muerte, terminare lo vegeta no pudo empezar—lanzo un rayo al pecho de Raditz— "has algo bueno por tu padre o incluso por tu raza" recordó Raditz pensando que ella tenia un poco de razón

-espera, antes de que me mates, debo decirte que…— no lo dejo terminar y le lanzo otro rayo a la boca , junto con otro al corazón arrebatándole la vida a su propia sangre

0/0/0

Bulma se había quedado dormida en el sillón de la habitación y justo se miraba en el espejo aquellas marcas que tenia en el cuello tenia que ocultarlas no quería pelear mas con vegeta por el hecho de que había desobedecido sus ordenes llamo a Mei pero le dijieron que ella no trabajaba mas ahí que de un dia a otro habia desaparecido sin explicar el por que pero se le habia visto varias veces en la cuidad

Encontró una bufanda que supuso era de la hermana de vegeta y se la coloco alrededor del cuello ocultando las marcas contenta con el resultado bajo a tomar el almuerzo con sus viejos amigos

-Raditz esta muerto—anuncio kakarotto al entrar a la oficina de vegeta-alguien le ha disparado varias veces a sangre fría –

-Algún enemigo añejo—anuncio vegeta sin la más mínima expresión de preocupación—busca en los videos de vigilancia quien es el responsable

-fui yo – anuncio Bardock detrás de ellos

\- tu padre asesinaste a Raditz—pregunto atónito ante la respuesta—porque el era tu hijo,

-le hecho un favor al universo mande la mierda al infierno -

-Nappa trae a bulma—dijo vegeta

-ella ya esta en el comedor esperándolos junto con tarble—

-entonces pasemos al comedor—sonrio de lado

0/0/0/

-antes de salir del planeta estaba trabajando en unos planos sobre la construcción de una maquina de gravedad—

\- maquina de gravedad, con que objetivo—

-mira en Chikyu yo tenia un amigo que le encantaba entrenar, no era tan fuerte como ustedes pero podía vencer a algunos de sus amigos y el no sentía que su entrenamiento avanzara—suspiro—asi que para ayudarlo pensé una serie de robots combatiendo contra el en una habitación como gravedad aumentada diez veces—

-sorprendente esto podría ayudar aquí—dijo entusiasmado Tarble

-buenos días—dijo vegeta entrando al comedor dirigiéndose a su habitual sitio seguido de bardock y kakarotto, mientras que bulma y tarble respondieron a su saludo sirvieron el desayuno y todos empezaron a comer

-porque no ingresas al laboratorio, vegeta puede contratarte como científico y yo podría ser tu ayudante- propuso Tarble bulma sonrio y ambos miraron a vegeta esperando una respuesta

-No, demasiado peligroso para ambos, —

\- puedes confiar un poco mas en la habilidad de tu hermano—

\- confio en la habilidad de mi hermano, quien no confió en la inestabilidad neuronal de la que pretende ser ayudante sin mencionar claro su imprudencia-

\- a que te refirieres con inestabilidad neuronal, soy la persona más cuerda en esta mesa—

-quieres enumerar tus locuras, bien hagamoslo, - levanto el dedo meñique—1.- te pretaste a una mentira de Raditz 2.- te hiciste pasar por muerta 3.- te ofreciste en sacrificio a Raditz y 4.- pero no menos importante vas por el mundo con esa cosa enredada en el cuello con semejante calor que hay aquí en vegetsei

\- asi pues yo tengo frio—

-quitatela no querrás hacer el ridículo , mi hermana puede entrar en cualquier momento por esa puerta, y a ella le moelsta rotundamente que usen su ropa—

\- no me la pienso quitar—

\- quítatela—bulma se tenso y se puso roja por completo

-no— suspiro

-Nosotros no deberíamos estar en esta discusión—dijo kakarotto que se levanto

-cierra la boca y siéntate kakarotto, nadie se va hasta que bulma diga lo que quiero saber—vegeta se levanto y se acerco al lugar de bulma

– que estas haciendo-

\- te dije que te quitaras esa estúpida bufanda—sin esperar una respuesta tomo el trozo de tela y lo pulverizo con el calor de su mano, dejando a la vista las marcas de dedos que Raditz habia hecho—

-que demonios te paso—grito vegeta bulma solo cerro los ojos—Habla mujer

-tuve un accidente—dijo

-un accidente?, podrías decir la verdad por un vez en toda tu vida—dijo vegeta

\- fui a ver a Raditz al calabozo—miro a vegeta a los ojos, tenia el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos se miraban oscuros demasiado oscuros cosa que le dio bastante temor a bulma—

-Raditz fue asesinado…-dijo vegeta controlando su genio pero fue interrumpido por bulma

-yo no lo mate os juro que no lo mate,-dijo alterándose cada vez mas—si lo fui a ver crei que era necesario aclarar algunos puntos el y yo sobre mi familia discutimos y me jalo del cuello despues de eso me fui a la habitación yo… yo no hice nada – dijo al borde de las lagrimas buscando con la mirada a kakarotto y su padre que la miraban con el ceño fruncido —Bardock, goku le juro no lo hice -

-deberiamos creerte, cuantas veces nos has mentido la suficientes para dudar de ti- bulma frunció el ceño mirando a vegeta, el temor que sentía paso a ser enojo

–eres un bastardo, yo no se que demonios hago aquí me largo— se puso de pie y salió del comedor y se fue de la castillo esa vez nadie le había detenido

-te pasaste, vegeta— dijo Tarble

\- por imprudente se ha llevado un buen susto— dijo Bardock

-Nappa encárgate de que llegue bien, a y otra cosa mas, a partir de ahora volverás a custodiarla no te quiero lejos de ella ni por un minuto—

-pero … ¿quieres matarla de una crisis emocional o tal vez de un gran berrinche? –

-quieres ser tu el muerto por cuestionar mis ordenes quiero un informe de cada uno de sus movimientos diarios– Nappa entedio y salió

-te estas volviendo obsesivo— dijo kakarotto—yo acompañare a Nappa necesito comer algo mas decente vegeta se sento de nuevo en su lugar y se quedo mirando hacia un punto fijo habia un presentimiento que no le dejaba estar en paz

0/0/0/0

_Lo se no tengo perdon de Dios por haberme ido durante tanto tiempo no tengo excusas para justificarme, pronto llegaremos a ver un avance mucho mas profundo de nuestra pareja no se desesperen por favor _

_cuenteme que les gustaria ver en esta historia o que le deberíamos agregar _

_espero leer su reviews pronto ! _

_saludos _

_los aDoro a cada uno de utedes_

_pronto tendran mas capitulos y esta vez no miento_

_Bye bye_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Todo mundo ¿Que tal les ha ido?**

**a mi de la patada pero no por eso voy a dejar esta historia que a ustedes les encanta ( Claro segun leo en sus comentarios) obviamente tambien es mi facinacion nunca por mi mente paso que seria asi de querida por ustedes aqui el nuevo capitulo**

**Los dejo leer nos vemos mas abajito**

Capitulo 19

Su presentimiento se había vuelto realidad, Patrick había llegado para instalarse en vegetsei al menos por una larga temporada, desde que había llegado se la pasaba todo el día metido en el restaurant de Bulma, hace tan solo tres días que había llegado y no había dejado de acosarla, sin embargo también habían pasado una semana sin que vegeta pudiera hablar con Bulma, después de que el le dijera mentirosa no volvieron a verse pero que orgullo iba poder mas

-enserio no piensas salir de este lugar durante todo el día—pregunto Nappa mirando hacia la ventana—

-no ya te lo he dicho varias veces, por que no vas a descansar o a entrenar no hay nada de que cuidarme— le dijo Bulma sin despegar la vista de la calculadora y algunas hojas con las que hacia cuentas de l restaurant

-hmmp y arriesgarme a que vegeta intente cortar mi cola de nuevo, olvídalo no vuelvo a dejarte sola para que el rey Patrick se aproveche de eso— Bulma sonrió ante el recuerdo se quito la gafas, giro la silla para quedar de frente a la ventana—a veces creo que vegeta excede con el hecho de querer protegerme,

-así son los sayajin con sus hembras—

\- yo no soy su hembra mas bien me cuida como su hermana menor—

-jaja si Bulma sigue diciéndote eso, yo no se como sea las perveciones en tu planeta pero aquí ningún hermano mayor ve a su hermanita con ojos de hambre, yo te veo como una hermana incluso kakarotto te ve como una hermana, pero vegeta no lo hace-

-porque no vas a pedir algo de comer a la cocina— nappa suspiro y dejo a Bulma sola

0/0/

-Sr kakarotto le hemos dicho que no puede estar en el área de la cocina— le dijo un empleado por octava vez al sayajin—si no la señorita milk se molestara de nuevo

\- no importa— dijo masticando un poco lo que tenia en su boca- por cierto donde esta

-haciendo inventario en la bodega—señalo el empleado—pero no debería ir allá esta con la otra cocinera

-así con mei—susurro el empleado asintió, kakarotto camino rumbo a la bodega

\- falta entonces zanahorias, espárragos y pasta—dijo milk que estaba arriba de duna pequeña escalera

-hola—grito kakarotto provocando la inestabilidad de milk en la escalera cayendo pero kakarotto como todo un caballero logro atraparla—perdón no quise asustarte-

-kakarotto… que haces aquí—dijo milk sonrojada por la cercanía que tenia en ese momento con el sayajin, este la puso en el suelo – te hemos dicho que no puedes estar en la cocina

\- si lo se pero piccoro y krilin tampoco me dejan estar en la barra o en alguna mesa—

-es porque no consumes y quitas espacio para otro cliente ya te lo habían dicho, ahora si me disculpas— le dijo señalando la puerta kakarotto obedeció de mala gana y comenzó a caminar a la puerta

-a que hora saldrás hoy—se detuvo

\- a la misma hora de todos los días y la respuesta también será la misma de todos los días—dijo milk empujando desde la espalda— Adiós kakarotto—dijo y cerro la puerta de la bodega kakarotto solo suspiro

-sigue sin hacerte caso— dijo nappa

-lo hará, la convenceré, si vegeta puede yo también-

-vegeta no ha podido—dijo nappa con una sonrisa—venga te invito a comer, tengo que ir a vigilar a Bulma

-Bulma esta sola—

-si me dijo que viniera a comer y me aseguro que no saldría de su oficina -

-pero no te aseguro que nadie entraría a la oficina, Patrick podría estar ahí— nappa negó

-esta vez me asegure de todo-

=/0/0/

-nappa—grito Bulma desde adentro de la oficina—abre la maldita puerta—volvió a gritar—con un demonio—dijo golpeando la puerta varias veces—si no abres la puerta seré yo la que te corte la cola y no tu estúpido Rey—grito al instante se escucho el clic de la puerta

-quien demonios te encerró—dijo piccoro

-no lo adivinas—suspiro—estoy cansada de este estúpido juego—se acerco al escritorio, abrió el cajón y saco unas llaves –voy a ir a solucionar esto de inmediato

-piensas ir al palacio—

-si, encárgate de la reunión con el socio y que krilin se que de en la puerta, a nappa que le sirvan mucha comida—Bulma no espero respuesta salió como alma que lleva el diablo

0/0/0

-Bulma que grata sorpresa—dijo Tarble quien fue que la recibió

\- igual es un gusto verte Tarble—sonrió dulcemente—tu hermano esta en su oficina—

-si—Bulma no espero mas y comenzó caminar rumbo al lugar –pero… pero esta en una video-conferencia y no te puede atender en este momento—Bulma lo ignoro, abrió la puerta y cerro antes de que Tarble pudiera entrar se acerco al escritorio donde estaba vegeta... finalizando la conferencia

-debería agradecerte por interrumpir esta conferencia porque… -

-cállate no hables soy yo la que tiene muchas cosa que reclamarte así que no me hagas enojar mas—dijo Bulma, el solo sonrió cruzo sus brazos—y ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi, estoy harta de ti

-perdón, hasta donde yo se no nos hemos visto desde que…—

\- te dije que no hablaras, sabes a que me refiero estoy harta de tus cuidados obsesivos, ya descubrí donde esta Mei, como se te pudo ocurrir meterla en mi restaurant solo para que te mantuviera informado y mas aparte hacer que se hiciera amiga de mi prima, luego Nappa que no se despega de mi y ahuyenta cada ser que se me acerca siquiera a saludar, y no hablemos de kakarotto que tampoco sale de ahí, ¿Qué jodidos quieres de mi vegeta acaso quieres encerrarme en un calabozo? O que piensas negar cada cosa que he dicho— permaneció en silencio solo mirándola fijamente—responde maldita sea—

-acabas de decir que no querías que hablara—Bulma se acerco y tomo una lámpara que estaba cerca y se la aventó que obvio logro esquivar-

-sabes que es lo que en realidad quiero, quiero que me dejes en paz, que desaparezcas de mi vida—dijo gritando y aventándole todo lo que tenia a su alcance— poco a poco vegeta se fue acercado a ella esquivando cada objeto

-para que, para que Patrick te pueda conquistar— la tomo de las muñecas

-al demonio con Patrick , el por lo menos tiene clara las intenciones hacia mi buenas o malas pero fue directo pero tu que demonios quieres de mi, no espera tu no quieres nada pero tampoco quieres que alguien se acerque, así que de una vez e digo vegeta .te — Bulma se logro zafar de vegeta y camino hacia la puerta—y solo te digo algo mas me voy de Vegetsei en un par de días y ninguno de tus secuaces lo va impedir – Bulma no pudo dar otro paso hacia la puerta sintió como su espalda colapsaba contra la madera del escritorio vegeta la había aprisionado con su cuerpo ella solo se limito a mirarlo si bajar la mirada

-no deberías provocarme—dijo casi en susurro tan cerca de sus labios

\- no te estoy provocando te estoy avisando que tu no eres mi dueño ni nada por el estilo así que aho…- Bulma no pudo terminar la frase, vegeta la había silenciado con sus labios un beso que no duro lo suficiente para responder, pero si lo suficiente para que su piel se erizara de pies a cabeza y su corazón se acelerara

-si ese es el problema podemos arreglarlo- la tomo del muslo subiendo a su cadera—

-a… arreglar que—dijo Bulma poniéndose roja y nerviosa

-mph el hecho de que no soy tu dueño… aunque...- se mojo los labio y se acerco a su oído, sin dejar de acariciar su muslo—tu fuiste mia desde que te vi por primer vez-

-eso… no es cierto yo—Bulma trago saliva nerviosa vegeta nuevamente la interrumpió de nuevo con un beso que esta vez prolongo mas, moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo sobre la cintura de Bulma, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el acercándolo mas si es que esto fuera posible sentándola en el borde el escritorio, lograron profundizar el beso, vegeta metió su lengua a la boca de Bulma, esta gimió en aprobación

-Vegeta algo sucede… oh por dios—grito una tercera voz que pertenecía al hermano menor del rey que de inmediato giro para darle la espalda mientras que vegeta se separo de Bulma y volteo a mirar a su hermano

-Demonios, que no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar—dijo vegeta furioso por haber interrumpido aquel momento tan intimo, Bulma apenas estaba volviendo al mundo real noto al príncipe se puso roja totalmente bajo del escritorio de un pequeño brinco

-nunca paso por mi cabeza que tu… que ustedes… estarían así— dijo titubeante—pero vine a informarles que el restaurant sufrió un atentando, y tu prima, Bulma la lastimaron kakarotto nappa vienen con ella hacia acá— Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida iba hablar pero

-como que un percance, en donde demonios estaban nappa y kakarotto da la vuelta ya Tarble no seas ridículo—dijo vegeta

-ahí es por eso que no lograron llevarse a la señorita milk— obedeció a su hermano—en cualquier momento van a llegar—dijo Tarble con una sonrisa contenida así que mejor se fue dejando de nuevo a Bulma y a vegeta solos, Bulma tomo distancia de vegeta estar tan cerca de el le provocaba nerviosismo

\- como alguien pudo atacar el restaurant— dijo Bulma mas para si misma

-algún cliente resentido, un socio, o un pretendiente rechazado—dijo vegeta formando una sonrisa de lado

-no es momento para tus juegos vegeta, no te das cuenta que mi prima sufrió un percance– dijo Bulma- iré a esperar abajo—

-bien—dijo vegeta caminado detrás de ella

-por cierto –dijo Bulma de repente volteando a verlo—esto que vio tu hermano no debe repetirse -

\- tienes razón, la próxima vez me asegurare de poner seguro a la puerta—Bulma rodo los ojos

-no me refería a eso, sabes bien que me refiero al beso—le apunto con un dedo – no me vuelvas a besar- termino de decir

O/o/o/

-si son sayajin por que tardan tanto en llegar— dijo Bulma

\- probablemente pararon a comer algo—dijo vegeta que la miraba desde la parte alta de las escaleras comentario que fue ignorado

\- a penas han pasado unos minutos Bulma, relájate un poco— hablo bardock

\- ya están aquí—grito Tarble uno de los sirvientes abrió la puerta por donde entraron Nappa, Goku que cargaba a milk y sentó en uno de los sillones

-iré a traer algo para curarla—dijo tarble

-gracias, Milk como estas— hablo Bulma abrazándola

\- vegeta podemos hablar en tu oficina—dijo goku a esto vegeta asintió nappa y kakarotto subieron hasta entrar al lugar

\- fue un atentado por parte de un viejo enemigo, el doctor Gero y hay algo que necesitamos confirmar, probablemente frezeer esta detrás de esto, porque hasta donde sabíamos Este doctor estaba aliado con Raditz, pero no sabemos los planes que tenia mi hermano-

\- y si es cierto que es el mejor científico de la tierra puede que frezeer lo tenga de su lado, si fue el quien que creo a esos androides que enfrentamos –

-androides, supongo los destruyeron—

\- no pero uno de estos hablo antes de huir dijo: el emperador esta a unos pasos de distancia, tu rey será el primero en caer por su debilidad—

-me están diciendo que no los acabaron—grito vegeta tomando del cuello a nappa—dame una razón para no estrangularte ahora mismo-

\- Bulma—tosió y vegeta lo soltó de inmediato—ella es a quien están buscando

\- que!—volvió a gritar

-vegeta, Bulma es científica y por lo que sabemos una de las mejores entonces a ella es a quien quiere, por eso fuero al restaurant atacaron a milk, me temo que tienen vigilada Bulma saben que milk es su adoración si la raptaban Bulma haría lo que ellos mandaran sin pensarlo dos veces-

\- que fue del lugar— pregunto vegeta

-fue destruido por completo, piccoro y krilin esta evaluando los daños pero esta solo en cenizas—

-Maldición— golpeo la mesa - esta vez lo haremos a mi manera, Bulma y la otra mujer no saldrán del palacio a partir de hoy

-como lo vas a justificar—pregunto Nappa

\- no tengo nada que justificar, y tampoco se le va a decir la situación al menos del todo—

-dudo que Bulma se quiera quedar así por que si – dijo kakarotto – además sabemos que Bulma vive para contradecirte—

-No estoy dispuesto a insistir , Naapa si no quiere será culpa de ella—dijo vegeta con su típica sonrisa de lado

0/0/

-Recuerdas el rostro de alguno de esos sujetos milk— pregunto Bulma por novena vez—anda prima es necesario que me digas algo—

-solo recuerdo el lugar hecho añicos, bul, después yo en los brazos de kakarotto viniendo hacia acá—

-es que no puede ser cierto que el restaurant este echo polvo— respondió la peli azul con lagrimas en los ojos

-Bulma nosotros apoyaremos para que el lugar se recupere tranquila- dijo Tarble detrás de ella apoyando una mano sobre su hombro—también investigaremos quienes fueron los causantes pagaran por lo sucedido, Vegeta se encargara de eso , verdad Vegeta– pregunto el menor mirando a su hermano que venia bajando las escaleras junto con nappa y kakarotto

-Onna tenemos que hablar— hablo vegeta después de mirar por unos segundo a su hermano

-Sobre que—pregunto Bulma limpiado las lagrimas

\- me temo que es obvio pero al aparecer para ti no así que seré breve y claro, Raditz te dejo un pequeño enemigo llamado Güero quiere matarte pero quiso empezar con tu prima, así que yo te ofrezco protección—

-que—

-si te estoy ofreciendo protección para sigan tu y ella con vida pero la condición es que no saldrán del palacio hasta que arreglemos esta situación de tu antiguo amor

-No necesito que me protejan, vegeta me basto conmigo misma—

-Bulma pero –

-cállate Tarble esto no es tu asunto,-suspiro—entonces como no necesitas protección de nadie mas que la tuya , lo mejor será que te vayas de aquí, y te olvides completamente que alguna vez pisaste este lugar, tus berrinches y arranques de orgullo van hacer tu ruina y la de tu prima , acabaste con tus padres , bien Bulma sal y vive con tu conciencia sucia, en ele fondo te pareces a Raditz piensas solo en ti pero comparándote con el por lo menos no se llevo a nadie entre los pies y tu Bulma a cuantos mas te quieres llevar— termino de decir vegeta y giro rumbo a su dormitorio—quiero tu trasero lejos de mi palacio en menos de cinco minutos— y desapareció en el pasillo, todos en el lugar habían quedado estáticos ante las palabras de su rey, no creían que Vegeta fuera capaz de hablarle de esa manera a la ojiazul.

como ven la cosa ya se puso fuerte que hara bulma encerio se va ir,

kaakrotto y los demas lo van permitir

que creen ustedes que pase

**Mcy:** GRacias por desvelarte por esta historia ojala este capitulo sea de tu agrado

**Juniver:** si la ley del Karma pobre Raditz u.u, nop Ju tendra estaras leyendo a esta latosa por unos cuantos capitulos mas! Gracias por leer

**Johaaceve**: GRacias por perdonarme TE adoro aun mas imagina si quedaste sorprendoda con el anterior me gustaria ver como reaccionas con este espero tu reviews

**sora147:** aqui estoy de vuelta espero leer tu review Saludos

**celestia carito:** ya no me perdere tanto lo prometo pretendo un capitulo cada dos semanas

**naomigomiz:** Bulma es una tonta quien no quiere un vegeta para que nos proteja asi al menos yo si \o/, pronto veras mas de la hermana de vegeta

Una ultima cosa

si alguien tuviera que morir quien elegirían

a) Nappa

b) Tarble

c) Bardock

Ayudenme con esta decision aun no esta escrito nada puede morir o puede salvarse pero no se a quien estare atenta sus reviews

l s quiero

Bendiciones


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

Que se suponia que debia hacer, nunca espere esa reaccion de vegeta muy en el fondo me imaginaba encerrados en su habitacion peleando y acurrucados , terminando por ceder a sus peticiones tan exageradas

Pero no, eso no habia sucedido estaba sentada en una piedra fuera del palacio de vegeta , si , sola con mi alma por que mi prima tambien habia decidido abandonarme

Con la simple frase "no me siento segura contigo, Bulma , yo quiero quedarme aquí" mi orgullo me habia traido aquí pero es lo unico que en verdad tengo completo

Me sentia tan perdida tenia dos opciones volver para pedir ayuda o empezar a caminar y olvidarme que una vez conoci todo esto

-Kami necesito una simple señal- Grite como si encerio alguien pudiera venir en mi auxilio volvi a bajar la mirada cuando senti una presencia detrás de mi

-porque te complicas tanto la vida- dijo la voz que reconoci como Bardock

-Yo no decidi nada de lo que me ha sucedido-

-la vida es reaccion en cadena ,niña, una mala decisión conduce a otra -

-yo no pedi enamorarme de tu hijo mayor—suspiro—no crei que querer estar con alguien te alejaria de los demas,

-aun estas a tiempo de cambiar algo malo-

-te refieres a quedarme aquí con ustedes, vivendo como una prisonera - rei cuando el asintio a aquella afirmacion-no es la vida que yo esperaba

-cual era tu expectativa Bulma-

-mi expectativa era muy ambiciosa, soñaba con ser la joven mas bella y rica del mundo casada con el ser mas noble y guapo del planeta el seria un gran empresario yo una hermosa cientifica, nuestros hijos seria hermosos y viviramos felices , pero hoy estoy mas lejos de eso de lo que pense-

-la vida bulma te lleva por distintos caminos para lograr tu mision de vida aun estas a tiempo de empezar a realizar tu expectativa, aunque claro tendras que hacer algunas modificaciones hasta quedar satisfecha—Bardock la tomo de la mano y sonrio-bella ya eres tambien muy inteligente sabras arreglartelas desde aquí nada es facil te lo garantizo

\- tu suguieres que me quede aquí-

-tienes algo mejor – ella nego silenciosamente—pero Vegeta me corrio

-si ahí tienes a la primera piedra del camino, puedes elegir entre que esa piedra te lastime o hacer una escultura con ella-

-porque los sajyajin dicen que no tiene sentimientos-

-los tenemos pero no son nuestro fuerte, y todos somos disitintos -

0/0/0/

Esa estupida mujer se habia ido, crei que mi plan iba a servir hacer que volviera por su propia voluntad, que mas puede pedir aquí lo tendria todo cama, comida, y porque hasta una estupida familia como la que ella quiere agh!, los humanos son pateticos , al menos ella lo es .

Creo que no volvere a verla y mejor asi no tengo que preocuparme por volverme debil y estar siempre al pendiente de lo que haga o deje de hacer

Probablemente este camino al planeta de Patrick se casara y... bueno a mi que me importa que haga de su vida un torbellino esta acostumbrada a esa

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que me distrajiera de mi trabajo-adelante- dije cuando fije la mirada en la puerta la ultima persona que pense mirar era a ella...

-vegeta necesito ha-

-crei haberte dicho que ya no te queria ver mas aquí en el palacio—la interrumpi

-lo se – ella bajo la mirada y se recargo en la puerta eso suele hacerlo cuando esta asustada –pero quiero pedirte perdon y ayuda-

-ayuda tu, que lo puede todo-

-no hagas esto mas dificil por favor vegeta—dijo con el ceño fruncido—hagamos un pacto-

estoy de vuelta , aqui me tienen de nuevo para terminar esta loca historia

en mi defensa puedo decir que mi computadora murio ( un minuto de silencio por favor) por que con ella murio el documento de esta historia

luego para colmo olvide el correo y la contraseña

pero hoy esto de nuevo aqui

sin prisa de irme

y con mucha inspiracion asi que tiene trampa para un rato mas

gracia por cada uno de sus reviews y saludos


End file.
